Adventure in Port Eclipse
by Gadrin
Summary: A series of short stories for the Rifts: Phase World setting. RNR please.
1. Setting Background

PORT ECLIPSE  
  
  
  
an adventure setting for Rifts: Phase World  
  
by Gadrin  
  
  
  
Oropan System Data  
  
Main Star: Oropan (White Dwarf)  
  
Number of Planets: 3 (Oropan II, III, IV, all outside the biozone)  
  
Oropan I   
  
Type: Asteroid  
  
Diameter: Miniscule  
  
Gravity: Miniscule  
  
Temperature: Cold  
  
Environment  
  
Atmosphere: None  
  
Terrain: Two*  
  
Hydrosphere: None  
  
Biosphere: Moderate*  
  
Civilization  
  
Population: Colony  
  
Technology: Stellar Age  
  
Economy  
  
Primary: Industrial  
  
Secondary: Commerical  
  
Wealth: Average  
  
Government  
  
Type: Mageocracy  
  
Law Level: Lawful  
  
Popularity: Popular  
  
Stability: Stable  
  
*see details below.HISTORY  
  
"What can I tell you about Port Eclipse? Hmmm, let me think. A place   
  
vibrant and sedate, whether it's the bustle of the people and starships   
  
in its port, or the wind sweeping over the lake of the Inner City. What?   
  
Yes, I know the Galactic Knowledgebase says it's simply an asteroid   
  
belt. Come now, step inside and see what its builders have made." -- Astral Mage Trimen Tar   
  
* * * * *  
  
e·clipse [i klíps] n (plural e·clips·es)  
  
Astronomy: obscuring of a celestial body: the partial or complete hiding   
  
from view of a celestial body, for example, the Sun or Moon, when   
  
another celestial body comes between it and the observer.  
  
Circling a White Dwarf main sequence star, the Oropan Belt, better known   
  
now as Port Eclipse, was founded nearly a thousand years ago by the   
  
mining concern, Hadroban Minerals, now defunct. Like many others, the   
  
Oropan Belt was a lawless boom colony, attracting an influx of greedy   
  
outsiders. However, the colony stagnated as no rich strikes or bonanzas   
  
had ever been found. The Oropan belt was a steady, but unspectacular   
  
producer.  
  
Some 800 years ago, the spatial mage, Cephus Auctor arrived at Oropan,   
  
while conducting some magical space folding and wormhole experiments. He   
  
took up residence in the small frontier outpost, living in an arcology.   
  
Here he had plenty of time to study and perfect his spells. He was also   
  
of the opinion the system could be improved, by getting rid of the   
  
riff-raff and mercenaries that preyed on the place and used it as a   
  
base. After currying local favor he did so, displacing offending ships   
  
and crews randomly about the galactic region and Oropan settled down to   
  
business. Not long after, Cephus married (a Silhouette named Cassey) and   
  
created his first spatial realm, building Port Eclipse "within" a   
  
massive, unexplored rock of the belt, creating huge portals through   
  
which starships and other spacecraft could "enter" the port. Word of the   
  
improvements spread and starships from the surrounding systems appeared,   
  
enabling it to flourish.   
  
  
  
Cephus and Cassey had a son, Cygnus, who was tutored in the arts of spatial   
  
magic and soon took over for his father, who went into stasis. Cygnus was   
  
instructed to wake Cephus after he'd sired a son and the boy turned 20. They   
  
would both teach him the art of spatial magic. Soon after Cygnus met the   
  
Draconid, Lacerta, who had the aptitude for spatial magic as well. Cygnus   
  
tutored Lacerta who took to spatial magic fast. After decades of adventuring,   
  
Cygnus finally married Amphitite (half-elven ley line walker) and settled down.   
  
Cygnus, his wife and Lacerta created the spatial realm he called the Inner City   
  
-- another "level" inside the asteroid. Here they built a paradisical city   
  
within it's own dimension, home to friends and family and established the   
  
Institute for Spatial Magicks (ISM).  
  
Cygnus eventually did have a son -- Midas -- and soon Cephus was brought out of   
  
stasis and reunited with his family. Midas was an apt pupil, but headstrong and   
  
stubborn, and Cephus, Cygnus and Lacerta took him many places and showed him   
  
many things. But there were also times when the boy was on his own, which   
  
prompted a return to Cephus' career as an adventurer. While visiting the   
  
Yahaadra system in the Corkscrew Galaxy, Cephus discovered the place was   
  
systematically ravaged by demons, kidnapping citizens and terrorizing the   
  
populace. Cephus was present during an attack, promptly banished the demons and   
  
then followed them via his spells, observing their lair and masters -- a group   
  
of Gene Techs living in an orbital, facility in the outer system. Cephus and   
  
Lacerta attacked the Gene-Tech ship, killing nearly all present. The CCW   
  
stepped-in, sending in follow-up teams, which were able to gather a   
  
treasure-trove of genetic research and information, far beyond current   
  
capabilities. From this, Cephus was able to market a form of anagathics   
  
(anti-aging drugs). While illegal inside CCW space, he was allowed to do so via   
  
alchemists in the UWW, his place of origin. This earned him a knighthood, a   
  
fortune, and Port Eclipse now had formal ties with UWW's High King.  
  
GROWTH AND RECOGNITION  
  
The anagathic discoveries also meant Cephus and his progeny would live for   
  
millenia, and as their line expanded so would Port Eclipse. Through Midas,   
  
Cephus, Cygnus and Lacerta formed an alliance with the Astral Mage Trimen Tar,   
  
and the Inner City was now linked to the Astral Kingdom of Hulat, and to the   
  
astral plane itself.  
  
In addition, space traffic in the surrounding system blossomed as Cephus and his   
  
sons created dozens of wormholes to link the port with other portions of the UWW   
  
and the Three Galaxies. These wormholes (coined Interspatial Flexures by the   
  
Auctors) are hidden in different parts of the Oropan system and are accessible   
  
to authorized ships possessing special access codes, which are changed   
  
regularly.  
  
Over the years additional settlements sprang up (with Cephus' permission   
  
naturally) and Port Eclipse supports a dozen smaller, independent space stations   
  
and asteroid arcologies. Even the CAF Discovery Corps maintains a small base   
  
within the system.  
  
The Inner City was expanded with the help of Midas, and the Auctors brought in   
  
several firms which would use it as a base of operations: Perpetual Formulary   
  
(Cephus' alchemical company), NovaTech (a group of Techno-Wizards), Stellar   
  
Optics (an off-shoot of NovaTech and backed by the CAF), and the expanded   
  
Institute of Spatial Magics (ISM), which was founded by Cygnus.  
  
PORT OVERVIEW  
  
Ships entering the system must receive permission to dock at any of the   
  
facilities, but Eclipse Station is the main one. The interior of the asteroid   
  
appears to have been hollowed out and supports life and business much like any   
  
space station. While several massive portals allow access, it too is restricted   
  
by access codes, changed regularly by the landlords. In actuality the interior   
  
is its own seperate dimension and destroying the outer asteroid would not harm   
  
the inner port.  
  
While not a large installation by any stretch of the imagination, Port Eclipse   
  
can handle over 200 ships. Docking fees are 100 credits for three days, 50   
  
credits per day after that. The port is favored due to the fact of two   
  
Promethean companies are present (which can fix and install phase tech, and   
  
sell/install Phase Transceivers) a popular technology in the Three Galaxies.   
  
This means that locals have instant access to Phase World (which has not   
  
permitted the Auctors to create a wormhole to their system). Several   
  
interstellar cruise lines and other merchants pay to use the place as a hub for   
  
voyages into the UWW. While Port Eclipse is not officially UWW "soil" it does   
  
enjoy the periodic company of ships from the Warlock Navy, who put into port for   
  
repairs, as well as friendly visits. Many hotels and restaurants litter the   
  
port, and numerous companies selling and trading stellar age goods are present.   
  
Current population, is roughly 120,000.  
  
DISTRICTS  
  
Whether you're in Port Eclipse or the Inner City, you'll find the areas are   
  
divided into districts to help manage things.  
  
Heavy Industry is quite common around the Port, since mining, starship building   
  
(on a small scale) and construction are daily pursuits. Most heavy industry is   
  
separate from the port but keeps offices here. Construction and mining firms are   
  
often transitory and may be starship based.  
  
Financial groups are needed to finance these operations (as well as others)   
  
these are linked with the Commercial district which also covers regular   
  
businesses like the hotels and restaurants, shops and markets which are staples   
  
of everyday living.  
  
The Government district maintains the Port Authority and keeps an eye on   
  
operations (including policing).   
  
Residential is predictably the largest since it covers all persons living in   
  
independent arcologies, Eclipse Station or the Inner City.  
  
TRANSPORTATION  
  
Aside from starships and shuttles, transportation within Port Eclipse is handled   
  
by mag-lev tubes and displacement booths. Mag-lev uses magnetic levitation and   
  
is for carrying the maximum amount of passengers, and a few belongings the   
  
farthest distance for the cheapest amount. Displacement booths ignore spatial   
  
constraints and work instantaneously and are reserved for taking a single   
  
individual from one end of the Port to another. They're also costly, 10 credits   
  
per use, compared to the mag-lev tubes which are 1 credit each.  
  
Movement from the Port to the Inner City (and vice-versa) is restricted and   
  
accomplished via portals which respond to certain access codes. These are   
  
changed regularly and those who shouldn't be inside will trigger an alarm heard   
  
by all Creators. There are portals that allow large equipment through for   
  
special work.  
  
In addition, intra-system and extra-system transport is available via the many   
  
wormholes created by the Auctors. At any one time 6d6+6 wormholes are present,   
  
which link the inner and outer system, or that lead to other dimensions or   
  
portions of the Three Galaxies. To keep Port Eclipse solvent, Cephus, Cygnus and   
  
Lacerta created a few permanent portals that allow cruise lines and other   
  
merchants, easy/quick access to planets in the UWW. By paying a yearly fee,   
  
ships can arrive in Port Eclipse and quickly make their way to certain planets   
  
within the UWW. Also, there's a Promethean company within the Port that   
  
sells/installs phase transceivers, so that ships can move from Port Eclipse to   
  
Phase World in a single step. Phase World will not allow Port Eclipse to create   
  
wormholes, for security reasons.  
  
PORT DEFENSES  
  
Compared to other ports, defenses are meager. A quartet of small, 400-ton   
  
escorts patrol the system -- that's it. Some asteroids have their own gun   
  
emplacements and missle silos. Of course figuring into system defense are the   
  
wormholes, which can be exploited to allow locals to quickly move around the   
  
system, or travel to the UWW and bring back reinforcements, part of the   
  
agreement with participating UWW worlds. Naturally, the spell power of the   
  
landlords (Cephus, Cygnus, Midas and Lacerta) can sway the balance of most   
  
struggles. Opponents may find their warships suddenly transported into close   
  
orbit of the Oropan main star, a dense portion of the asteroid field or into a   
  
remote void. Individually, Fourth Dimension Transformation can allow the mages   
  
to access any ship and inflict crucial damage to crew, equipment or both.  
  
THE CAF BASE  
  
The Discovery Corps maintains a small base, concerned primarily with pure   
  
research. A small contingent (around 180) of CAF officers and scientists work at   
  
the facility, off-limits to non-CAF personnel. DC personnel frequent Port   
  
Eclipse and Inner City and seem to be predominantly Noro, but other races are   
  
represented. Rumors are that they're employing some sort of secret techno-wizard   
  
device, but are thus far unsubstantiated.  
  
THE INNER CITY  
  
A small, paradisical city which actually resides within another dimension, the   
  
Inner City is the creation of Cygnus Auctor and has been expanded upon by his   
  
sons, their wives and a few friends. Despite the fact that portals exist within   
  
the Port Eclipse asteroid that lead to it, destruction of the asteroid by   
  
hostile forces would not affect it, making it a stable home for the Auctors and   
  
their business partners. The Inner City is 10 miles long, wide and high and its   
  
properties simulate those of a real planet. Night and day alternate -- always an   
  
equal 12 hours of each (in honor of Cephus' Silhouette wife). The climate   
  
resembles eternal spring, but this can be changed at the whim of the Auctors,   
  
who periodically decide to bring summer or winter or fall to the community. A   
  
population of roughly 20,000 live in the Inner City, most are friends or   
  
business associates of the Auctors. The landscape is predominantly flat with a   
  
few hills and a fresh-water lake along the west border. Boaters who venture out   
  
beyond the edge of the realm will find themselves sailing back towards the   
  
shore. Energies native to the dimension power four complete city blocks with   
  
free electricity, while the rest is supplied via TW mystic generators.  
  
CHARACTERISTICS OF THE REALMS  
  
Aside from the power mentioned above, both the Port and the Inner City are   
  
mystical places. See the spatial mage O.C.C. in Rifter #3 for complete details   
  
on realm creation. All Creators have the following abilites:  
  
Alarms -- are triggered whenever an unauthorized person enters the Inner City.   
  
It maybe hard for the offender to be tracked initially, but it can usually be   
  
done within 1d4 hours. The Eclipse Station is primarily an "open" or "free" city   
  
and outsiders may come and go as they like.  
  
Teleportation -- anywhere (except specially magicked areas)  
  
Scepters of the Realm -- (these replace Spell Spheres) each has 120 PPE and can   
  
cast: Banishment, Expel Demons, Alter Senses,Negate Magic, Energy Field. These   
  
items appear as thick, ornate rods or staves and can be summoned by any creator   
  
(except ones already in use). There are 6 total.  
  
Summon Vorticies -- with the snap of their fingers any Creator can summon what   
  
looks to be a whirlwind which can displace up to 14 creatures to a random   
  
dimension, before vanishing.  
  
Use ambient PPE -- a pool of 800 PPE is available for use by any Creator. Each   
  
knows immediately how much is currently available, and is usually used   
  
sparingly. "Scheduled" usages occur and messages will be sent to all Creators,   
  
notifying them of such usage. Each realm (the Port and Inner City) has a   
  
separate supply of 800 PPE.  
  
Energy Weapons -- the only difference between the Eclipse Station and the Inner   
  
City is that energy weapons do not function within the Inner City but function   
  
normally inside the port, since it is a "public" place. Within Inner City,   
  
energy weapons only work for Creators, so invaders or intruders will be forced   
  
to use other means.  
  
KEY FIGURES  
  
Cephus Auctor is a 19th level spatial mage, who is the founder of the port.   
  
Despite being human, Cephus has managed to live almost a millenia through the   
  
judicious use of anagathics (non-aging drugs) and stasis booths. Cephus married   
  
his wife, Cassey (a 9th level Silhouette Shifter) who helped build and expand   
  
his realm. She bore him a single son, Cygnus, also human. Cassey died 313 years   
  
ago turning Cephus into a bitter, hardened man. He will not remarry.  
  
Cygnus Auctor is a 15th level spatial mage, and son to Cephus. Tutored by his   
  
father, he learned the concepts of spatial magic quickly and was soon helping   
  
keep order over the realm. Cygnus is 802 years old, having his lifespan extended   
  
by similar means as Cephus. Cygnus married Amphitite (a 6th level half-elven ley   
  
line walker) and still lives with her to this day. She bore him a human son whom   
  
they named Midas. The pair also founded the Institute of Spatial Magicks and   
  
have expanded Cephus' realm, becoming Creators.  
  
Midas Auctor is a 10th level spatial mage and son to Cygnus. As others before   
  
him, he was raised to learn the arts of spatial magic and was the first of three   
  
original students the Institute for Spatial Magicks taught. Midas, who is 738   
  
years old, hasn't married, but did have a human son via a consort: Corvus   
  
Auctor. Midas has sacrificed his own psychic energy to expand Cephus' realm and   
  
is considered a Creator.  
  
Corvus Auctor is currently the last in the line of the Auctor family. At 25   
  
years old, he's enrolled at the ISM with two other promising spatial mages.   
  
Corvus has not yet created his own realm, nor has he sacrificed any psychic   
  
energy to become a creator.  
  
Note: for simplicity, cross-breeding between the Auctors and other races usually   
  
results in the birth being 100% human or 100% of the other race involved. GM may   
  
alter this to fit their campaign.  
  
Lacerta is a 13th level spatial mage and adventuring friend to both Cephus and   
  
Cygnus Auctor. Lacerta is a Draconid and doesn't need to use anagathics. He gets   
  
along with most everyone except Midas Auctor, whom he can barely tolerate. Like   
  
the others he has sacrificed psychic energy and is considered a Creator.  
  
Zondas is a 7th level Promethean Headhunter and Head of Security for Port   
  
Eclipse. He lives in the Inner City but can be found in the port proper,   
  
conducting business on behalf of himself or the Auctors. Zondas was recruited by   
  
Lacerta and the two remain very good friends. The Promethean is responsible for   
  
maintaining a security force of 500 troops of varying races, most of who work   
  
and live in Eclipse Station. As part of his charges, Zondas will have 2d6   
  
Cyber-Knights, each has 1d4 levels; and 2d6x10 Headhunters and 1d4x5 Galactic   
  
Tracers each 1d6 in levels. His chief deputy is Barnel, a 4th level Arcane   
  
Detective. He is not a Creator.  
  
Novar is a 10th level human Techno-Wizard who splits time between the realm of   
  
Hulat and Port Eclipse (mainly the Inner City) where he manages NovaTech, a firm   
  
specializing in TW gear for space. NovaTech markets the CG-8 "CarryAll" and CG-9   
  
"APC" (a civilian, atmospheric, contra-gravity transport and a military version)   
  
and TW power sources and TW armor enhancements. The firm can also carry out   
  
standard TW Vehicular enhancements from the Rifts Book of Magic, but at a   
  
discount and in less time. NovaTech is responsible for powering the entire Port   
  
(both asteroid and Inner City). NovaTech employs a staff of 90, including a   
  
dozen TWs, 8 Psi-Techs, 24 Armorers and the balance are Operators, Rogue   
  
Scientists, Rogue Scholars and even a Cyber Doc. With the aid of spatial magic   
  
from the Creators, they've also made several "enhanced" items not available to   
  
the general public (powerful radio telescopes using Dislocated Perception).   
  
Their most famous customizations include transports and starships that are   
  
larger on the inside than the outside (Dimensional Envelopes) and craft that   
  
have magical sensors. Custom jobs are negotiable and generally expensive. In   
  
addition, the company can perform most of the TW Space customizations from   
  
Rifter #10. He is not a Creator.  
  
Trimen Tar is a 9th level True Atlantean Astral Mage who met Midas in Psyscape.   
  
This led to establishing a pair of Astral portals and reshaping the Inner City   
  
so that astral constructs & psychic avatars from Trimen's own Astral realm   
  
(called Hulat) function here as well. They've also established inter-realm   
  
transport for those with special knowledge. He aids locals with Astral   
  
Configuration and Astral Transference magical items. Trimen's own realm is much   
  
smaller (about half the size of the Inner City) and Hulat is the home to a   
  
Cyber-Knight monastery, and some candidates are placed within Port Eclipse   
  
security immediately. Most remain for a few levels before moving on. Trimen is   
  
not a Creator.  
  
Prad Darek is a 8th level human Celestial Mage and teaches Space Magicks at the   
  
ISM. Most spatial mages can learn space spells mainly due to his research and   
  
teachings.  
  
Brekal is a 7th level Wulfen Shifter and found this dimension through travel and   
  
experimentation. Brekal is primarily a merchant mage and responsible for   
  
bringing foodstuffs and supernatural creatures (good ones) to the Inner City   
  
whether it's to learn, live or visit.  
  
Parlan is a 3rd level human Natural/Genius and is Corvus Auctor's best friend.   
  
Parlan is a mental genius (photographic memory, bonus to skills) and a computer   
  
whiz. He's employed as IT specialist for Eclipse Station, but has recently moved   
  
into the Inner City.  
  
Tatz Dubad is a 6th level dwarven Conjurer and a friend of Brekal. A bit of a   
  
gypsy, Tatz is only allowed inside Inner City when in Brekal's company.  
  
Greebly Farnham is an 8th level Phantom whose capacity to imitate other   
  
lifeforms/persons makes him a valuable contact of Zondas. In his "usual" form,   
  
Greebly is an immensely overweight human (5'7", 365 lbs) who seems to always be   
  
eating or drinking and whose massive form belies quick movement and sharp mind.   
  
Greebly is usually found in Port Eclipse, unless visiting Zondas and reporting   
  
on his activities. He has many other "forms" as well.  
  
  
  
TIMELINE  
  
-948 Oropan Belt first colonized by independent mining concerns  
  
-852 Cephus Auctor born in UWW  
  
-832 Cephus Auctor becomes a spatial mage  
  
-827 Cephus Auctor arrives in Oropan Belt  
  
-821 Cephus Auctor marries the Silhouette mage Cassey Onyx  
  
-819 Port Eclipse founded and built; population 90,000+  
  
-802 Cygnus Auctor born  
  
-783 Cephus goes into stasis, Cygnus now a spatial mage, takes over Port Eclipse  
  
-780 Cygnus meets Lacerta, who also becomes a spatial mage  
  
-742 Cygnus marries Amphitite the Half-Elven  
  
-741 Inner City realm created by Cygnus, Amphitite and Lacerta; population 160,000+  
  
-738 Midas Auctor born  
  
-730 Cygnus founds Institute of Spatial Magicks in Inner City  
  
-718 Cephus revived from stasis, Midas becomes a spatial mage  
  
-699 Cephus visits Yahaadra, with help of Lacerta, destroys the Gene Techs preying on the system  
  
-694 Cephus founds Perpetual Formulary  
  
-690 Cephus granted a Knighthood by UWW's High King Silverlight, Holy Day proclaimed in Port Eclipse  
  
-532 Prometheans establish two Phase Tech companies in Port Eclipse  
  
-515 CAF establishes a "friendly presence in Oropan system and lease an asteroid research facility  
  
-501 Midas meets and allies with Trimen Tar, Port Eclipse linked to the Astral Realm of Hulat; population 200,000+  
  
-496 Cyber-Knights of Hulat help police Port Eclipse  
  
-437 NovaTech established in Inner City  
  
-313 Cassey Onyx dies in spacing accident, foul play suspected but never proven; Cephus becomes recluse  
  
-223 Stellar Optics founded with the backing of CAF  
  
-104 Stellar Optics completes nine-year project: Techno-Wizard Radio Telescope for CAF Discovery Corps  
  
-025 Midas Auctor's consort bears a son: Corvus Auctor  
  
-010 Corvus enrolls in the ISM  
  
0 Current day   
  
  
  
  
  
INSTITUTE OF SPATIAL MAGICKS  
  
"Magic? Yes, you'll find magic...and the secrets of the Megaverse." -- spatial   
  
mage Lacerta  
  
The ISM was originally designed as a school for the Auctor's progeny, but   
  
eventually developed over the years, thanks to friends and family, into a   
  
diverse school of magic. Cygnus Auctor felt it wise to put down a formal process   
  
for the endowment of future sons and daughters. He built the school with the   
  
help of Cassey, Lacerta and his wife Amphitite, while Cephus was in stasis. The   
  
Institue expanded over the centuries and in addition to training spatial mages,   
  
curriculums were added for: Celestial Mages, Celestial Line Riders, Celestial   
  
Shifters and other Space-minded magical OCCs, such as the Techno-Wizard,   
  
Techno-Smith and the Celestial Diabolist.  
  
The school has 1d4 spatial mages, 6d6 Celestial Mages and Celestial Line Riders   
  
and 5d20 of the rest. Students are predominantly humans and Star Elves, but   
  
other races can be found (Silhouettes are welcomed, the occaisional Wulfen,   
  
Draconid or Dragon Hatchling and others such as Ultrovians and the odd   
  
Promethean, Noro or Catyr). Applicants are carefully screened and rigorously   
  
tested. Schooling is steeped in real-world science as well as magical arts and   
  
dimensional information (the Astral Plane, Intro to Phase Technology, etc) and   
  
teachers may be former students or even the Auctors themselves. Cygnus remains   
  
Headmaster, but consults with the Chairs of each department (typically mages of   
  
8th to 12th level).  
  
Graduation times are 5 to 9 years of apprenticeship, depending on which program   
  
they are enrolled in. Graduates are 1st level spatial mages. The last year of   
  
the spatial mage program deals exclusively with Realm Creation, examining all   
  
aspects of it in detail (security, natural phenomena, etc). Graduates are NOT   
  
forced to sacrifice psychic energy to expand Port Eclipse or the Inner City.   
  
They are free to make their own domains (which may NOT be linked to the Port)   
  
but may be called on in the future to do so. Typically, once graduated, students   
  
are filled with a thirst for exploration and adventure and move away.  
  
ADDITIONAL SPATIAL MAGE SPELLS  
  
Futher expansion of the spatial mage O.C.C. is provided by adding more "mundane"   
  
spells that the class may choose from. The original numbers of the O.C.C.   
  
haven't changed -- only the selection of spells available.  
  
Globe of Daylight, Nightvision, Suspended Animation/Stasis Field, Energy   
  
Disruption, Sub-Particle Acceleration, Astral Portal and Time Slip; in addition   
  
each spatial mage may add 1d6+6 Space Magic spells from Rifter #10 to the list   
  
of "mundane" spells normally available.  
  
PERPETUAL FORMULARY  
  
"Just mix it with a good port or whiskey and drink it everyday. You'll live to   
  
see the next millenia." -- Aristall Baines Director of Marketing  
  
Founded by Cephus Auctor 694 years ago, this alchemical company was the result   
  
of genetic information recovered from the remnants of a group of Gene Techs,   
  
marauding the Yahaadra system. While a great deal of data was lost, Cephus and   
  
Lacerta were able to save several computer cores and samples from the Gene Tech   
  
ship after destroying it. The CCW stepped in, since Yahaadra was a protectorate,   
  
but eventually conceded portions of the salvage to Cephus after a long   
  
negotiation. Since anagathics are illegal in the CCW (see below), Cephus took   
  
his find to the UWW and invited a group of alchemists to Port Eclipse to carry   
  
out research. Within 5 years, Perpetual Formulary was formed and prototype   
  
anagathic supplements were in production. After intial outlays, sales within the   
  
UWW rocketed and Cephus became as rich as any interstellar mogul. He's since   
  
licensed the production of anagathics and they are available throughout UWW   
  
space (if you can afford them -- a typical supply costs 1.5 million credits per   
  
year). Development is still underway to adapt the drugs to a variety of   
  
different races (humans and dwarves are currently the best subjects) but other   
  
humanoids (such as Wulfen, Uteni and Noro) are still in development. Originally   
  
the drug gave 5-to-1 extension of life (5 years for each year taking the   
  
supplement) but currently the formula has been refined to grant anywhere from   
  
20-to-1 to 50-to-1 depending on physiology of the individual. In game terms a   
  
saving throw of 12 must be made for the supplements to work on a particular   
  
individual (for humans and dwarves -- the GM may raise the save for other   
  
races). Despite this hurdle, there are still more than enough individuals who   
  
can benefit from their use, providing they can afford it.  
  
Note: anagathics aren't mentioned in Phase World canon, so this is a house rule.  
  
DISCOVERY CORPS BASE  
  
"Yup, that's our little piece of heaven, out there at the farthest Lagrangian   
  
point. Just don't come calling." -- Discovery Corps Pilot Medwell Likke  
  
On a remote asteroid, beyond the Port's normal spacelanes, sits an unassuming   
  
arcology that houses a relatively small contingent (about 200) of the CAF   
  
Discovery Corps. Around 500 years ago, the CAF expressed an interest in working   
  
with Cephus Auctor, after the incident at Yahaadra with the Gene Techs. While   
  
Cephus refuses to do military research he found the Discovery Corps to be less   
  
like martinets and more like explorers, something he relates to. He offered them   
  
a 250-year lease, which they snapped up and have renewed each time so far. Of   
  
course Cephus came and went as he chose, and the CAF team soon found themselves   
  
working with the port's techno-wizards, funding them to develop "exploration"   
  
technology. It took nine years, many millions and a special training program and   
  
team, but it has paid off, as Stellar Optics completed its "Galactic Telescope"   
  
which allows the Discovery Corps to not only observe very remote portions of the   
  
galaxy -- but to do so with great precision. The 'scope can't look beyond the   
  
galaxy it's in, however it can be moved and used in that manner. It takes a team   
  
of 8 psychics (invariably Noros) to power and use the 'scope for 20-45 minutes.   
  
Currently the 'scope can reach targets that are 20 times beyond the range of   
  
technological sensors. Each year the team pushes the envelope and expands the   
  
range so that within 5 to 7 years they feel they'll be able to reach and observe   
  
the Threshold-- a great aid in the quest for the Cosmic Forge! Present at the   
  
base are 20 or so small ships and a converted Scimitar warship, Burden, modified   
  
to carry its special cargo.  
  
In game terms the Galactic Telescope uses the spatial magic spell Dislocated   
  
Perception and requires eight psychics using the super-psionic power of Gestalt   
  
Circle (from Between the Shadows) to power, focus and use it. The telescope   
  
requires a minimum of 30 levels to function properly so participants must be 4th   
  
level (or any balance that meets this requirement). Among the psi-team are 3   
  
members with "Photographic Memory" (a version of Total Recall) and overseen by   
  
an external member adept with Mind Bond so that experiences can be recorded   
  
accurately. To determine range of the device use 3d6x10 parsecs (roughly 100 to   
  
600 light years) and add 1d6 for each year the project continues (4d6x10   
  
parsecs, 5d6x10 parsecs, etc). As demonstrated during the test program, overuse   
  
results in temporary insanity for the team (all in the circle and the Mind   
  
Bonder) -- and GM should use any of the tables (like Fourth Dimension   
  
Transformation or Curse of the World Bizarre) they feel are appropriate after   
  
each week of use. This means personnel are rotated regularly. Maximum range   
  
should top-off around 12d6x10 parsecs, which might mean the request for a new,   
  
more powerful 'scope, which should take 50% of the time to build (5 years) and   
  
cost around 300 million credits, but has a 1 billion credit price-tag, netting a   
  
profit of around 700 million.  
  
It is important to know that the Galactic Telescope, its use and existence are   
  
highly secret and are NOT common knowledge within Port Eclipse, the Inner City   
  
or the CAF/Discovery Corps.  
  
OTHER BUSINESSES:  
  
Inner City Bank -- owned by the Auctors, usually has 1d6 billion credits.  
  
Jewels and Niceties -- owned by private venturist, it buys and sells precious   
  
gems (including TW grade gems).  
  
Auctor Tower -- a 50-story modern tower owned by Cephus and houses his family,   
  
servants and businesses. The ISM takes the 20th to 25th floors. Perpetual   
  
Formulary has the 30th to 40th.  
  
Lakeland -- a lakeside community of 800 homes including a small marina. Electric   
  
groundcars are favored by the locals, though contra-gravity and TW flying items   
  
can be found as well. The populace is predominantly mundanes. There are dozens   
  
of other residental areas around too.  
  
Center Street -- is the main area for business and commerce, housing NovaTech   
  
and Zondas' private office. Auctor Tower looks down on Center from the next   
  
block. Here you'll find the usual offices present in any city.  
  
Inner Mind -- is a brand-new center for Mind Melters and other psychics that are   
  
based in Inner City, and so far has 2d6 members each 1d6 in level. A few of the   
  
Psi-Techs from NovaTech stop by here, as well as travelers.  
  
Stellar Optics -- a subsidy of NovaTech, they specialize in TW items, including   
  
small custom sensors for starships and shuttles and Radio Telescopes used by the   
  
CAF Discovery Corps base. This manufacturing company is set apart on its own   
  
plot of land and is a high security area.  
  
Astral Palace -- a small shop run by Trimen Tar, with a mystic connection to his   
  
own Astral realm. Trimen and a psychic avatar sell Astrally configured goods   
  
(some permanent, some temporary) and items, as well as arranging Astral Travel   
  
for those who can afford it.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE AUCTOR FAMILY YACHT -- The Cassey-O  
  
Model Type:CY-30  
  
Class: Civilian Yacht  
  
Crew: 8 and 20 passengers  
  
MDC: Base of 200 all-around and another 600 from force fields. This ship   
  
can phase like a promethean vessel.  
  
Speed  
  
Sublight: up to Mach 6 via contragravtiy  
  
Fold Space: instantaneous movement for up to 1 LY  
  
FTL: 1d10+90 parsecs per day (1 parsec = 3.26 LY)  
  
Range: effectively unlimited, but requires maintenance (12 hours or so)   
  
every 600 parsecs  
  
Phase Transceiver: allows it to instantaneously teleport to Phase World  
  
Statistical Data  
  
Height: 60 feet  
  
Width: 135 feet  
  
Length: 290 feet  
  
Weight: 200 tons displacement  
  
Cargo: 70 tons normally, but dimensional envelopes can provide almost   
  
unlimited extra room (see spell)  
  
Power System: Anti-matter powerplant and Fusion backup. Several PPE   
  
batteries (10,000 PPE total)  
  
Market Cost: Stock is about 30 million but x100 with magical enhancements.  
  
Weapon Systems:   
  
Two triple turrets each with   
  
small point defense laser  
  
small cruise missile launcher  
  
small gravity beamer (both pressor and tractor options)  
  
Holds 25 missles.  
  
  
  
STARSHIP ENCOUNTERS FOR PORT ECLIPSE  
  
GM roll 3d6, then choose a Mission appropriate to the situation.  
  
Die RollShip TypeMission  
  
3Naval/Scout VesselManeuvers/Patrol  
  
4No Encounter  
  
5No Encounter  
  
6No Encounter  
  
7Non-StarshipDistress/Transport/Charter/Smuggling  
  
8CivilianDistress/Smuggling/Courier/Business/Pleasure  
  
9MerchantTransport/Trade/Distress  
  
10MerchantTransport/Trade/Distress  
  
11Non-starshipDistressTransportCharterSmuggling  
  
12MerchantTransport/Trade/Distress  
  
13MerchantTransport/Trade/Distress  
  
14CivilianDistress/Smuggling/Courier/Business/Pleasure  
  
15CivilianDistress/Smuggling/Courier/Business/Pleasure  
  
16MerchantTransport/Trade/Distress  
  
17Non-starshipDistressTransportCharterSmuggling  
  
18Naval/Scout VesselManeuvers/Patrol  
  
Naval/Scout Vessel -- may either be Port Eclipse defense craft, UWW Naval   
  
Vessels or IDF ships in from a neighboring system. Naruni, Hargital and TGE   
  
ships are never allowed into port.  
  
Merchants -- are likely to be from neighboring systems coming from and going to   
  
the UWW via wormholes. A few stop in Port Eclipse first.  
  
Civilians -- can mean just about anything, from Galactic Tracers to Runners or   
  
just normal spacers, travelling.  
  
Non-Starships -- small, system craft incapable of moving between planetary   
  
systems. These are likely to be transport craft from a larger ship, or locals   
  
going about their business.  
  
SAMPLE WORMHOLES FOR THE OROPAN SYSTEM  
  
Interspatial Flexures (wormholes) created by the Auctors are set in a circular,   
  
clock configuration around the system, above and below the ecliptic (plane of   
  
rotation) of the belt, the other planets and most heavenly bodies. The Auctors   
  
have configured the portals so that they'll respond to narrow-band, radio   
  
signals, opening and closing only when the correct signals are received. Most   
  
are permanent, though occaisionally some will fade or dissipate. Changes are   
  
made every 3 months. In extreme emergencies portals can be reconfigured within   
  
minutes by an Auctor.  
  
D1 aka "Departure One" this wormhole is located far below the ecliptic of the   
  
Oropan Belt and deposits craft about 6 AU distant, in a gravity-free area, and   
  
prime position to head for Bertram's Star, a neighboring planetary system   
  
leading towards the inner portion of the Anvil Galaxy's Halo and 3 parsecs (9.78   
  
light years) away. This wormhole can shave 1d6 hours off an outbound trip to   
  
Bertram's Star.  
  
D2 aka "Departure Two" is situated just above the ecliptic of the belt, and   
  
allows ships to traverse the asteroid belt, exiting near a place known as the   
  
"The Oropan Gap" (a break in the asteroid belt). In terms of the position of a   
  
clock, D2 would be located at 1 o'clock and the exit point would be at 8.  
  
P1 aka "Power One" is situated just above the ecliptic (4 o'clock position) and   
  
places a craft many AU away near Oropan IV, the system's gas giant. Primarily   
  
used by tankers and ice miners, local craft can skim the gas giant and recover   
  
hydrogen for magneto-hydro dynamic powerplants (used by old ships and primitive   
  
arcologies) as well as ice mining from the gas giant's moons, to recover water.   
  
There's a return portal (RE1 near the gas giant) which deposits ships back,   
  
about 1 million miles from Port Eclipse, making it roughly a 26 hour round-trip   
  
(leave, skim and return).  
  
R1 aka "Research One" is situated below the plane of the ecliptic and deposits   
  
the craft within 2 AU of Oropan's White Dwarf main star. A return portal RE2   
  
brings you back to D2, "The Oropan Gap."  
  
TP1 or "Transport One" leads to UWW world of Varo, a veritable greenhouse world. A   
  
jungle paradise, this planet is popular with cruise-goers. It also supplies   
  
Oropan with a wide variety of foodstuffs and lumber.  
  
TP2 or "Transport Two" leads to UWW world of Grennock, a typical, stellar-age planet,   
  
almost indistinguishable from many CCW worlds. Grennock is home to several   
  
merchant clans of Star Elves, who use Port Eclipse as a jumping off point for   
  
forays into the Anvil Galaxy. Grennock is a four hundred light years from Oropan   
  
physically. The elves also welcome travellers and sightseers. A Warlock Naval   
  
base provides tight security for locals, as well as supplying reciprocal   
  
protection for Port Eclipse when necessary.  
  
TP3 or "Transport Three" leads to UWW world of Walan, a colony-world located along an   
  
outer, spiral arm of worlds among the UWW. It's remote location means its hungry   
  
for an influx of merchants and visitors. This planet is a good place to sell and   
  
trade goods, as well as hide.  
  
TP4 or "Transport Four" leads to the UWW world of Pagoda, a stellar age planet near   
  
the UWW frontier. This is handy for those who wish to exploit the independent   
  
worlds in the area, or venture back into UWW space. Frontier worlds are always a   
  
good source of trade.  
  
Note: codes to activate the wormholes can be gained in a few different ways   
  
(payment, subterfuge, or piggy-backing a ride through via stealth), but should   
  
always be role-played.  
  
SAMPLE TECHNO-WIZARD ITEMS  
  
TECHNO-FAMILIARS  
  
Developed by NovaTech, this allows a mage to "bond" or link with a computer via   
  
magical means, and use it like a familiar. Almost any device that uses a   
  
computer can be bonded with (GM discretion) but this is most often done with   
  
computers and vehicles.  
  
First an artificial intelligence is placed inside the computer using the spell   
  
"Friend in the Head" from Through the Glass Darkly. Once so enchanted, the mage   
  
may then spend PPE (permanently) to bond with the item, using the entries listed   
  
on pages 45-46 from that book. The permanent loss of PPE prevents the mage from   
  
bonding with everything in sight (except Lizard Mages and Godlings etc, etc).   
  
Not all of the powers listed are available either, though some are given for   
  
free.  
  
Available Powers from Through the Glass Darkly:  
  
#5Human Intelligence (5 PPE) and the PC may choose between the amount   
  
rolled by the spell (3D6) or this option (2D6+7)  
  
#7Loyal (no PPE cost, conferred automatically to 98% of those sold)  
  
#12Telepathic Link (5 PPE)  
  
#13See the Invisible (5 PPE and the device must have some sort of optic system)  
  
#15Sense Evil (5 PPE)  
  
#16Sense Magic (5 PPE)  
  
#17Share Memories (10 PPE and the device must have some sort of memory storage, size is not an issue)  
  
#18Share Sight (10 PPE and the device must have some sort of optic system)  
  
#19Superhuman Intelligence (15 PPE)  
  
Differences from the spell:  
  
The builder of the item (usually the TW that sold it) casts Friend in the Head   
  
normally, paying his own PPE. He now has 1d4 weeks to bond the item to another   
  
person (someone able to use TW items -- either a mage or psychic). They can then   
  
expend their own PPE, making the enchantment(s) permanent. If they do not have   
  
the PPE, then they cannot bond with the item.  
  
98% of the time the artifical intelligence will be friendly and beneficial,   
  
otherwise the GM should use the information provided by Friend in the Head to   
  
give the PC a problem "friend". The familiar can always be destroyed, and the   
  
loss of PPE is still permanent. Since it will generally be friendly, option #7   
  
is given automatically at no PPE cost. Even if the AI isn't friendly, it will   
  
start out so (for 1d6 days). The GM will have to decide about any refund policy.  
  
Since most weapons and items have computer components, it's possible a mage or   
  
psychic could bond with his weapon or a vehicle. Imagine having a contra-gravity   
  
vehicle (like a Maniple APC, or a starship) that has a magical, intelligent and   
  
sentient computer controlling it! It could startup in response to a mental   
  
command, or fly to its master, or engage sensors or the radio on his behalf. In   
  
general, GMs should allow the computer to be able to control all electronic   
  
functions of the machine in question. Physical ones are another matter. A bonded   
  
laser pistol should be able to fire itself, but would be unable to lift and aim   
  
itself without physical help. Most modern aircraft have "fly by wire"   
  
capabilities and are computer controlled. The GM should be aware that unless the   
  
craft has a "robotic structure" (can do things on its own) it can't open doors,   
  
fill oxygen tanks, etc. It may be possible to purchase a "robotic" raven or dog   
  
or cat and then bond with it, to simulate a convential mage's familiar. Further   
  
augmentation, such as having it enchanted with Telekinesis or flying ability is   
  
left up to the GM. Both players and GMs are encouraged to look at the Charms   
  
section of Through the Glass Darkly for additional types of augmentation.  
  
Option #10 Speech is not listed, since it would be relatively simple for a Phase   
  
World character to purchase a speech synthisizer and software program to do so.   
  
A good list of computer abilities are in Ninjas and Superspies. Sense Magic and   
  
Sense Evil are mystical in nature and don't require any special hardware. Sight   
  
is driven by some sort of optic sensor (including mult-optic eyes, imaging radar   
  
and the like). Remember radar can't resolve colors or writing on a piece of   
  
paper, but a simple camera can -- and transmit it's picture to its master via   
  
#18 share sight, or even via radio using a data link. Damage to the device, or   
  
countermeasures may affect its ability to function.  
  
If #19 is chosen, the computer must be something powerful, like the Holographic   
  
Personal Computer on p143 of Dimension Book 2: Phase World, or a laptop or   
  
vehicle or starship computer. No guns or any devices with limited or dedicated   
  
computer ability.  
  
Cost: 156,000 credits (either pre-made or custom built)  
  
COMMAND & CONTROL INTERFACE (CCI)  
  
Another product made by NovaTech duplicates some of the remote access and   
  
control available by the psychic power of Telemechanics and Telemechanic Mental   
  
Operations. Using the spell Machine Empathy (AU Galaxy Guide) a regular   
  
Universal Headjack is enchanted and then surgically inserted into the person, as   
  
a normal headjack would. However, instead of using a cable, the person is   
  
connected to the equipment mystically, up to a range of 40 feet. The unit can   
  
only interface with items that could work with a regular headjack.   
  
Opertations-wise, the item functions the same as the spell Machine Empathy.  
  
Changing from device to device is simple and can be done once per each melee   
  
action the character has. The machine doesn't run any faster, only the accessing   
  
or controlling of it. For example a character with a CCI with 4 actions per   
  
melee, could access his computer and set it to query a database, access his   
  
radio and tune it to a particular frequency, access a radar set and set it to   
  
scan, and access his holographic display and turn it on, all in a single melee   
  
round. Processing the data takes concentration, and may affect other skills or   
  
combat. The interface works with most machines, but the GM may preclude its use   
  
against machines controlled by others (wrestling away the control of an   
  
opponent's starship, or walking into a bank and controlling its ATM or   
  
electronic bank vault door).  
  
Cost: 20,000 credits  
  
INTERCHANGE TRANSMITTER (IC)  
  
This item combines the mundane use of a laser communicator, with energy   
  
transformation and travel. A shipboard laser communicator is augmented to   
  
transform living beings and their possessions into energy (light) and send them   
  
at the speed of light to a corresponding receiver, then turn them back into   
  
matter. The use of the spell Metamorphosis Energy (AU Galaxy Guide) makes the   
  
trip possible, allowing people to effectively teleport between relays. Normal   
  
range is 200 miles, so it's quite easy for transport between a ship in close   
  
orbit (80 to 100 miles) to the surface and back. Distance covered is limited to   
  
line of sight and the laser can be blocked by clouds or thick smoke and rain.   
  
Deployment from orbit is accomplished by launching a special probe carrying a   
  
laser transceiver. After reentry, it parachutes down, airbags deploy on impact,   
  
so that it always lands right-side-up. The probe unfolds into a petal-like   
  
formation and the internal laser swivels up and connects with the craft in   
  
orbit. Once diagnostics give the green light, transports can occur between the   
  
two sites, both ways, for up to 2 hours. Recovering the probe is possible, via   
  
Teleport: Lesser. Transporting between vessels in space is also possible, even   
  
if the destination ship isn't magical -- as long as they have a laser   
  
communicator. The subject in transport, simply materializes next to the laser or   
  
computer station nearest to the device, but the transport is only one way.  
  
Cost: 200,000 credits  
  
GALACTIC COMMUNICATOR UNIT (GCU)  
  
This item appears in many configurations, from a small wrist communicator,   
  
backpack version or standard FTL communicator seen aboard starships and   
  
buildings.  
  
Using the spatial mage spell Dislocated Perception the unit & it's companion   
  
allow instantaneous communication regardless of range. The transmission is also   
  
undetectable and unjammable by mundane means, though a mage might tell it's   
  
magical (only when functioning, it's a TW device) and possibly use spells as a   
  
countermeasure.  
  
Communication is full color, holographic video, audio and can even transmit the   
  
senses allowed by the spell. Best of all it can also interface with standard   
  
communicators, but the additional sense options will not function, and it is   
  
limited to the medium (radio relays only voice etc). Communications is limited   
  
to one-way, unless the Galaxy Communicator is within range of the other device's   
  
transmissions.  
  
An expensive and rare item, this was built for the Creators of Port Eclipse and   
  
friends of the owners. Tri-Galactic Military Services (TMS) and certain factions   
  
within the UWW also purchase these items.  
  
Cost: 1,000,000 credits.  
  
MYSTIC SENSOR UNIT (MSU)  
  
Built along the lines of the Galactic Communicator, the Mystic Sensor functions   
  
slightly different, providing only visual and audio information to the user.   
  
These units use Dislocated Perception, but are cast by low-level spatial mages,   
  
so range is between 100 to 10,000 miles. Communication isn't possible (can't   
  
interface with a Galactic Comm or other type of communicator) only the sensory   
  
information described earlier. The sensor can be built into any existing sensory   
  
unit (like the PSE-7000 from Dimension Book 6: Three Galaxies, or a vehicle   
  
sensor unit), but it must have some sort of optical sensor to function. Other   
  
sensory augmentation may occur such as See the Invisible, Sense Evil and Sense   
  
Magic, which will function at the range of the device. GM can determine how   
  
quickly the sensor functions by direction and range:  
  
1-100 miles -- 1 melee round  
  
100 to 1000 miles -- 4 melee rounds (1 minute)  
  
1000 to 10,000 miles -- 8 melee rounds (2 minutes)  
  
Note: the scan is NOT limited by the horizon and can "peek" over it.  
  
To detect a ship in orbit, or scan a remote area the user must be facing it and   
  
must wait the times described above, otherwise the results are inconclusive. The   
  
scans can be recorded by computers.  
  
Cost: depends on model, generally 50,000 to 250,000 credits.  
  
CELESTIAL CLOAK  
  
This is a magic item available only to the Auctors or any graduate of the ISM.   
  
Since most students generate income by casting spells for NovaTech or other   
  
firms, they can usually afford one of these. This is a jet-black cloak with a   
  
star field imprinted/embroidered on it. It has the following powers, each usable   
  
once per day:  
  
Chameleon, Protection from Space, Armor of Ithan, Redirect Damage, Mystic   
  
Portal. The item functions at 8th level.  
  
Cost: 180,000  
  
VEHICLE ENHANCEMENTS  
  
These are additional customizations performed by NovaTech for locals and   
  
travellers to the system.  
  
Note: most of the spells here are cast by low-level students of the ISM making   
  
extra money, so performance tends to be on the low-end.  
  
Applied Effect Manipulation -- can be cast onto a vehicle improving speed   
  
between 25% to 100%. Weapons that use projectiles may also have their damage   
  
improved.  
  
Laser Damper -- using Alter Environment, a vehicle can erect a field around   
  
itself making it impervious to laser attacks. This has the effect of darkening   
  
the area, but any light intersecting with the vehicle, will simply pass through   
  
it harmlessly. Since space is very dark, this can also be used as a simple   
  
cloaking device against visual means or LIDAR (laser imaging radar).  
  
Galactic Tracker -- a somewhat simple device, using a modified gravitonic weapon   
  
or grenade launcher, mini-missle launcher (or shipboard launcher for starships)   
  
which delivers the spell Dimensional Tracker by hitting the target, allowing the   
  
shooter to track it (be it a person or object or vehicle), almost anywhere in   
  
the Megaverse. Another version called the Galactic Beacon allows persons to   
  
track their own people or items.  
  
Portal System -- this is only for short range teleportation (300 feet or less)   
  
and usually only done within ships or between ships rendezvousing closely in   
  
space. Using Mystic Portal, this is a handy way to load/unload cargo and deploy   
  
crew and supplies within the ship, or quickly move troops outside of the   
  
vehicle. All 3 effects are possible, so the buyer can switch between short-range   
  
teleport, insubstantability, or 1-way transport.  
  
  
  
HOOK, LINE AND SINKER ADVENTURE  
  
Cast the First Stone  
  
Hook: This is a high-level adventure set in Port Eclipse's past. Characters   
  
should be at least 8th level and may even play Cephus Auctor, his wife Cassey, a   
  
bodyguard or Lacerta.  
  
Line: After travelling in the Cassey-O into the Corkscrew Galaxy, the Auctors   
  
heard about a planet that had an excellent playhouse company. Cassey, Cephus'   
  
wife enjoys theater and within a few days, had crossed nearly 1000 light years   
  
and took orbit around Yahaadra, a planet that has knowledge of interstellar   
  
technology, but whose own is only Information Age. Arriving during the day   
  
(Cephus wife is a Silhouette and won't go planetside until dark) Cephus and a   
  
bodyguard teleport down to the surface to find the theater company and purchase   
  
season seats. Despite his powers, Cephus isn't omniscient, and must ask for   
  
directions and information. Since they're obviously outsiders, most people run   
  
away from them or simply ignore them -- something quite different that what   
  
Cephus was told about the "friendly" place.  
  
Sinker: Yahaadra has been suffering from a rash of kidnappings and   
  
disappearances, always at night and the victims usually vanishing without a   
  
trace. Recently, a witness to an assault, described the attacker as a "demon".   
  
Just before the first night's performance, another attack takes place and   
  
Yahaadra is placed under curfew by the CCW, who have been called in. The Auctors   
  
now planetside, are quite put-out and end up partying in the empty amphitheater   
  
by themselves since the play was cancelled at the last minute. While this   
  
happens another demon attack takes place and Cephus Auctor witnesses it. Using   
  
Expel Demons, he foils the creature, which used a spacecraft of some type to   
  
leave. Using his spell of Dimensional Tracker or Dislocated Perception, Cephus   
  
was able to witness the foul creature's flightplan and report to its   
  
"superiors". Throughout the rest of the night, Cephus checks in periodically on   
  
the creature and finds that it is headed for a hidden orbital facility, where he   
  
discovers a lair of Gene-Techs, conducting experiments on the locals, using a   
  
small army of demons to recover their subjects. By way of a portable portal, he   
  
returns to the Inner City and recruits Lacerta to aid him rid Yahaadra of this   
  
scourge. The Cassey-O folds to a safe spot nearby. Their final plan is to create   
  
a wormhole near a moving asteroid and have it smash the Gene-Tech ship, but   
  
first Cephus, Lacerta -- and the PCs -- must board the ship to free as many as   
  
possible.   
  
OTHER ADVENTURE SEEDS  
  
Due to the diversity of the setting, the campaign need not revolve around   
  
spatial magic (or any magic). The port is still a typical space setting and   
  
exploration, mercenaries, intrigue may intrude on the day-to-day functions of   
  
Port Eclipse.  
  
Possible scenarios:  
  
1. The PCs are travelling through the port looking for a Uteni (a non-Naruni   
  
employee) and a shipment of 2 tons of Naruni gear, stolen from the Phase Adepts   
  
of Center. If they find the Uteni, a special reward awaits them (the gear is   
  
almost inconsequential to the the Adepts). A Uteni was spotted by one of Zondas   
  
security men and check of surveillance videos shows he booked passage on a   
  
cruise liner heading into the UWW frontier, but had no freight.  
  
2. The PCs are hired by NovaTech's Precious Stones Procurer as security. While   
  
Jewels and Niceties is a decent source for small quantities, a large shipment of   
  
gems is being brought in for a special project. The GM should fast-forward   
  
things a bit, have them work for NovaTech for at least a year before getting   
  
this assignment.  
  
3. The PCs are evil and get wind of #2.  
  
4. The PCs are hired by a Galactic Tracer who works for Zondas. The Promethean's   
  
friend Greebly Farnham has taken a trip to nearby Bertram's Star, and hasn't   
  
been heard from in over a week. He could be on the ship in #5 or may have moved   
  
elsewhere. Zondas gives them a specially modified hand-scanner which will sense   
  
Greebly when within 25 yards of him.  
  
5. Trans-Galactic Salvage & Rescue (a small company) is looking for a group of   
  
space-worthy individuals to help them salvage (loot) a vessel recently   
  
discovered in deep space. Only individuals with useful skills will be hired   
  
(zero-g experience, piloting, computer and electrical/engineering) who must   
  
board the ship and begin operations.  
  
6. If one or more of the PCs is a wizard, they make the acquaintance of a TW   
  
named Gindle, while at Center on Phase World. Gindle is travelling to Port   
  
Eclipse after a "visit" to Rifts: Earth. Just before leaving, a pair of Naruni   
  
Repo-Bots try to kidnap or kill the TW, but his Negate Mechanics pistol enables   
  
them to barely get away. Gindle (who is 3rd level) will hire the PCs as   
  
bodyguards until they reach Port Eclipse.  
  
7. The PCs are hired by a small mining firm to provide security (or participate   
  
if they have the requisite skills, such as Zero-G Experience, Piloting   
  
Spacecraft, etc). The company is building a small arcology (roughly the size of   
  
a 4 story building) and needs help. Naturally, living here, they'll get to know   
  
the port.  
  
8. The PCs are with the Discovery Corps (either officers or Noro   
  
Psi-specialists) and heading to Port Eclipse from Bertram's Star, for their new   
  
assignment.  
  
9. A civilian within Eclipse Station is quietly looking for "specialists" to   
  
penetrate the Discovery Corps base and bring him back info. If pressed, he shows   
  
ID that reveals him to be part of the CAF Inspector General's Office and is   
  
conducting a test of security conditions. The man is a Superspy (see Rifts:   
  
Mercenaries) and is working for 1) the TGE, 2) The Omegan Order, 3) Naruni   
  
Enterprises, 4) Rival UWW faction or 5) he really is with the CAF.  
  
10. A Cloud of Smoke followed by a Thunderclap gets the PCs attention while   
  
visiting Eclipse Station. A young (19 years old, 2nd level) Ley Line Walker is   
  
running from a pair of goons (choking and stunned) chasing him. Gunnar needs to   
  
get the briefcase he's holding to his shuttle and over to the Bacchus (huge,   
  
casino-cruise ship sitting in orbit) and get the goods to his boss. Another pair   
  
of goons isn't far behind, and a gun-fight erupts on the station. If the group   
  
gets back to the Bacchus, they discover that Gunnar was given the wrong   
  
briefcase by the hotel clerk. Was it intentional? No they wouldn't be chasing   
  
him now. Would the PCs want to make some extra money by retrieving the right   
  
one? The briefcase contains: 1) 200,000 credits in gambling debts owed by   
  
Greebly Farnham, 2) TW schematics being sent by NovaTech to a subcontractor in   
  
the UWW, 3) 365 doses of anagathic medicine (worth 1.5 million credits) for the   
  
owner of the Bacchus.  
  
11. A human in port has somehow snuck into a private cargo area and is watching   
  
a starship from Red Branch Shipping unload. Company security prohibits this and   
  
he's asked to leave by a pair of company troopers. The man is a Temporal Warrior   
  
and his friend, a huge space wulfen, is a renegade Phase Mystic, who responds to   
  
his friend's call for help. The pair turns away about a dozen or more armored   
  
troopers, before vanishing. Red Branch "arrests" the PCs since their craft is   
  
parked next to the offender's, before Zondas' men arrive and free them. Red   
  
Branch is a snotty, 800 lb gorilla that has this sort of reputation. The next   
  
day, the Red Branch VP of Distribution for this sector of space is kidnapped   
  
from Port Eclipse and the ransom note (a continuous-loop, holographic, 3D   
  
player) is found inside a room the PCs have, by a steward. Red Branch is   
  
instructed to have the pair's starship (now in impound) moved to a remote sector   
  
of space, along with 2 million credits for the safe return of the Red Branch VP.   
  
Needless to say Red Branch has turned its full attention on the PCs, suspecting   
  
they're in cahoots with the kidnappers. They place the ship in a remote area,   
  
then disable it (if the GM likes he can use #5 above).  
  
12. The PCs are hired by an oriental gentlemen via interstellar radio. He'll not   
  
deal with any elves or Phase Mystics. Sitting in one of the lockers within   
  
Eclipse Station is the receipt chit for a load of freight (approximately two   
  
tons) sitting in the yard of Eclipse Storage & Transport. It's a typical old,   
  
used space container, with several paint splotches on it. The man, who was   
  
recently in Port Eclipse, had to return home when a family member took ill and   
  
was unable to find transport for the cargo. Rather than spend the money to   
  
return to the port, he's looking for someone to take the goods into the UWW   
  
frontier, where he'll meet them, reimburse their expenses and pay them a   
  
handling fee which is negotiable. The container is code-locked, but can be   
  
opened by some serious hacking ability or laser torches and 1d4 hours of   
  
cutting. It contains a wide variety of Naruni gear and weapons, all brand-new   
  
and is worth an estimated 2 million credits. GM see #1 above. The Uteni now has   
  
a few doses of a cosmetic nano-virus, which can alter his skin color to a   
  
pinkish hue for 3d6 hours. This situation may or may not strike the PCs as odd,   
  
since their are a half-dozen freight companies in port who do this sort of thing   
  
everyday. To get the chit, the PCs can use a crowbar, laser scalpel or other   
  
means.  
  
13. The PCs are aboard their starship within 2 or 3 light years of Port Eclipse.   
  
Sensors pick up a small, 20-ton shuttlecraft floating dead in space. A quick   
  
scan of the vessel seems to indicate it's in working order (antimatter reactor   
  
is working, electronics work) but there's no lifeforms aboard. If the PCs are   
  
close enough and they can Sense Magic (like a ley line walker) they'll sense   
  
magic. Also, the craft will retreat from them, flying for a few melees at mach 3   
  
to 6 before stopping. Finally after 3 or 4 jaunts, they'll receive a radio hail   
  
from the ship. A pleasant female voice will inform them to stay away. The GM   
  
should inform the PCs that the shuttle still registers no lifeforms. If the PCs   
  
can placate the ship (roll a 1 on a d6, or move the craft away again) it will   
  
remain stationary and they can board it. The ship is a "bonded familiar"   
  
described above, holding abilities #5, 12, 16 & 17. However a magical anomaly   
  
makes #17 intermittant, causing it to lose its memories and turn on the person   
  
its bonded with. Whenever it loses 17, it uses its ability to Sense Magic to   
  
bond with another mage (must sacrifice PPE permanently) and then eventually will   
  
attempt to eliminate the mage and friends, growing more and more paranoid each   
  
passing day. The ship is named The Darla Ann and a check of her log will reveal   
  
that the last owner and crew was spaced a few days before by the magical AI.   
  
When bonding, Darla Ann will attempt to lockout anyone inspecting her logs   
  
(they're strangers), but a talented hacker might be able to get the information. 


	2. Spatial Delivery

Spatial Delivery   
  
  
  
SPATIAL DELIVERY   


_by Gadrin_

  
  
  
  
Captain Kromm snapped his fingers and pointed at Comm Specialist Hill. All was quiet on the bridge of the _BASILISK_. Kromm's freighter sat motionless in space, a quarter million miles distant from the asteroid belt known as Port Eclipse. The Catyrian pilot waited quietly for a response. Hill was human and his fingers drummed on top of his bridge station as his mind sifted through the options displayed by his Headjack HUD. He instructed the computer to scan all frequencies and find any transmitting in a repeating loop. Moments later he had what the captain was looking for.  
  
"Beacon acquired, sir."  
  
Standing behind Kromm was an average sized human, the proverbial well-dressed man, sporting merchant garb and staring out of the _BASILISK_'s cockpit with the bridge crew. As a rule outsiders and non-crewmembers were forbidden to enter the bridge of of the _BASILISK_, but this was no ordinary fellow. The Super-Spy commanded mystic powers and keeping him off the bridge amounted to posting signs on trees and fire hydrants to keep dogs away. So Kromm had invited him in, mainly because he wanted him there.  
  
"Transmit codes." Unlike his opposites in the Spacing Guild, Kromm didn't bark out commands, instead preferring to operate with his crew on a personal level. Comm Specialist Hill did so and nodded back.  
  
Within a minute the dark void in front of the merchant runner began to shimmer, its tint lightening from the empty nothingness of space into a bluish-white storm of pulsing, flashing light. Kromm and his crew had seen it before, but it was still mesmerizing.  
  
"Spectacular!" murmured the Super-Spy. Aldo Hetter rubbed the goose-bumps on his arms, a physical reaction to the presence of mystic energy, something he normally only felt on planets, like Center on Phase World. He'd heard that Port Eclipse's leaders were Spatial Mages but had never really understood what that meant, and had never witnessed its handiwork. Someone had learned to channel the ambient energy of a solar system and put it to use, on demand no less, something the magic-using Super-Spy could never do, or ever hope to accomplish.  
  
Shifting position, Hetter patted Kromm's shoulder as they watched the wormhole form a few miles distant. It was a huge oval, easily 1500 feet across at its zenith.  
  
"Signal from the beacon sir, all clear."   
  
Kromm adjusted himself and instructed his own Vehicle Link Headjack to engage the sublight contragrav thrusters. Moments later the _BASILISK_ was swallowed up by the gigantic magical portal.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
The _BASILISK_ emerged at the other end of the wormhole dropping out of the magical corridor into the harsh light of a Blue Dwarf star several AU away. A massive planet sat in between, some 100,000 miles distant.  
  
"Sensors?" Kromm asked.  
  
"Clear sir," replied Hill. "No ships, satellites or radiation of any kind, save for what's coming from the main star."  
  
"This is Varo?" asked Hetter. Kromm grunted an acknowledgement. He and his crew had been here ten days ago, transporting a cargo hold full of lumber for a local company based in the Trade Worlds. Kromm focused his attention and the main screen shifted so that the Super-Spy could see the small-scale galactic map. Port Eclipse was some 400+ light years from the frontier of Warlock space, which held Varo. The wormhole made them neighbors.  
  
Magical considerations aside, what interested Aldo Hetter was the same thing that interested Captain Kromm and his crew: money.  
  
As a frontier world on the outer edges of Warlock space, the planet was vulnerable to those who might exploit it. Varo was a large body, some 12,000 miles in diameter and with a mean temperature of 85 degrees farenheit, a veritable greenhouse world. The High King's Court had opened the planet up for development to five clans of Star Elves, from the neighboring system of Grennock, who in turn opened the world up to cruise lines coming through the wormhole at Port Eclipse and other merchants. In addition to growing and marketing foodstuffs and lumber, the planet had a modest tourist industry, with the elves building a resort lodge in the high latitudes of the northern hemisphere to offset the planet's normally hot climes. The _BASILISK_ had arrived on the last trip, passed through the laughable planetary security (the honor system), undergone a customs inspection and then had flown over to the planet's lumber point, taking on 190 tons of timber, before returning to the Trade Worlds. The elves charged for access to the planet, as well as for the lumber. The cost of transport to the Trades and selling of the resource was good enough to warrant a regular run by the speculator that had hired Kromm's ship.   
  
However, Kromm, who'd done his share of smuggling, had analyzed the situation. He already possessed access codes for the wormhole and knew where the lumber was on the planet. With the right connections, the kind that Hetter had access to, the _BASILISK_ could slip into the Varo system and pick up cargoes, and transport them back to the Trades, without paying anything, making it a straight profit operation. Of course it wasn't quite that simple. There were planetary considerations, like getting the lumber, and time constraints of transport. But Aldo Hetter, who specialized in industrial espionage, had all the right contacts for this type of venture.  
  
The bridge door slid open and the _BASILISK_'s chief trader stepped in.  
  
"Are we there?" asked Jovel Ydr. The Atlantean Nomad had been with the ship and Kromm for nearly six years, running cargo all about the sector and then some. He stared out the cockpit at the planet lit by the system's star and consulted the cockpit's travel chronograph. "Right on schedule."  
  
"And no Cosmo-knights," snickered Hetter. "Well, so far anyway," alluding to an unfortunate setback the _BASILISK_ endured a few years back.  
  
Kromm turned, shot the Super-Spy a weak smile and exchanged a glance with Jovel. As a minor psionic, the Atlantean was charged with keeping a leash on the magic-wielder, or at least keeping him within sight.  
  
"Plot a course for Varo." Kromm informed the auto-nav unit. It took a few seconds. "Estimated arrival time 13 hours, twenty seven minutes."  
  
"That's a long time," said Hetter, "I hope nothing comes in behind us."  
  
Jovel tapped the Super-Spy, "No use in our remaining here. Perhaps you'd like to see the time-table and financial projections I've prepared."  
  
It wasn't a question, but Aldo grunted none the less and the pair left the bridge for the chief trader's cabin.  
  
"Bastard," groaned Hill once Hetter had left.  
  
Kromm got up to stretch his legs while the autopilot took them in.  
  
"Unfortunately he's got a point. I hope we're not spotted either."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"The forest primeval," commented Aldo Hetter.  
  
Kromm, Ydr, Hill and the Super-Spy stood on a ridge over looking a massive expanse of rugged terrain. The landscape was covered with dense forest as far as the eye could see.  
  
Each man took turns wiping the perspiration from his face; it was warm and the absence of wind heightened the humidity. Each was armed too. Before leaving the _BASILISK_, Kromm had passed out sidearms to everyone since there was no telling what sort of wildlife might be around.  
  
Hetter trod downslope and into the trees, with the others following. Originally the Super-Spy had thought the Atlantean's projections had been far too optimistic. Now, after seeing the virgin expanse of woods first hand, he was thinking they might be conservative. Of course his contacts at Unified Products could sort it out quickly. It also meant they'd take the biggest share of the profits.  
  
The silence of the place was periodically broken by the calling of birds and other animals.  
  
"You're right captain," said Hetter, tapping his sidearm. "Gods only know what kind of predators are here." The unknown added another dimension to the risk of the venture.  
  
"Nothing but small creatures so far," replied Hill.   
  
Kromm's Comm Specialist was carrying a hand-comp that was controlling a small surveillance drone flying overhead. The unit's camera was relaying a video feed as it flew, recording their visit for eventual distribution. Unified wasn't interested in fairy tales and the documentation would be very persuasive. Hill switched the feed to FLIR which could find heat sources easily enough in the daylight. Lifeforms abounded in the eco-system, revealing the same sort of fauna common to hundreds of habitable worlds. Hetter studied the readout and nodded, but the Super-Spy knew it wasn't near enough for Unified. Of course they'd make their own study. Place a survey platform in orbit, map the area and draw their own conclusions, something they'd done on dozens of planets.  
  
Hetter reached up and snapped off a branch from a nearby tree. The noise sounded like a gunshot but died fast.  
  
Again the quiet of the area permeated everything. Hetter's mind envisioned a clearing, a modular factory being dropped from orbit and two dozen workers in exoskeletons felling trees, planing them down and stockpiling saleable goods round the clock, while a small fleet of independent freighters travelled to and from Varo via the wormhole, making pickups at the loading zone and heading back, selling the cargoes in the Trades. Eventually, over time, the glut of lumber would lower prices, but by that time they'd each have a nice piece of change and Unified a handsome profit.  
  
"I'm impressed gentlemen, quite impressed."  
  
The group retreated up the slope to a shelf-like outcropping of rock where the _BASILISK_'s twin hovercycles were parked.  
  
"How much was lumber going for in Trades?" Hetter asked the Atlantean. The Super-Spy's mind was racing ahead now. Jovel told him. The Atlantean's number gave this venture a potential of an 8-figure deal, most of it profit. It was certainly worth pursuing.  
  
Hill retreived his spy-drone.  
  
The men boarded the hovercycles and flew back to the _BASILISK_, grounded in the lowlands a few miles away. They'd make a few more stops like they'd just made.   
  
Several hours of video would force Unified to consider the deal.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
And consider it they did.  
  
Unified's Resource Acquisition Division laughed at the way the elves were harvesting the lumber. Sure, cutting down trees in exoskeletons and using vibro-saws was conservationally sound, but ridiculously slow to a high-tech company of Unified's capabilities. RAD had access to TDX (Two Dimensional Explosive); a demolitionist's dream. The explosive force of the detonation was channelled horizontally, perpendicular to gravity. While the elves felled trees one by one, the explosive could fell 20 or more at a time, as though they were wielding a giant scythe which, in turn, would reap big profits. Planetary radar mapping could identify prime areas to harvest, a botany team to make sure the lumber was of worthwhile quality, and a demolitions team to lay charges. The down-time of the whole operation was retreiving and planing the trees and of course, transport. Unified claimed they could clear a 1 square mile area per day or 7 square miles per week. Production estimates pegged the operation running for 6 months, straight, day in, day out. It would involve relief crews, supplies, guards and backup equipment.  
  
The logistics were mind-boggling to the uninitiated, but routine for Unified.  
  
And so began the plunder of Varo. For seven and half months, men came and went, whole forests of trees were taken and sold in the Trades.  
  
Overall, the huge planet suffered very little. But certain areas were devastated. 225 square miles of forest vanished in the remote regions of the planet. Wildlife retreated and the eco-system changed unnaturally, forced to adapt at the change in the environment and the sudden absence of forest.  
  
And so it continued, until...  
  
  
**NINE MONTHS LATER   
EASTERN CONTINENT OF VARO  
3:25 PM**  
  
"Pilot, where are we?" asked the Star Elf.  
  
The contragravity shuttle flew two hundred and sixty feet above the eastern continent. Prander Kant was one of the planetary administrators of the Fescher clan, and he was charged with identifying and developing portions of the planet for the Court of the High King.  
  
Since there was no GPS, the pilot read back the coordinates from the inertial navigation system. These corresponded to a grid system setup from the last survey, done twenty years ago.  
  
Prander's brow dropped. Below, as the speeder passed over the ground, he saw a wide swath of forest missing. Nothing but tree stumps for miles and miles.  
  
"Pilot, can you turn back and set down?"  
  
The pilot acknowledged and brought the craft's inertial dampers on line. It slowed to a hover while he located a suitable spot to land.  
  
The pilot, Prander and his Iborian secretary deplaned.  
  
Where they stood had been a forest once, now nothing more than a forest of stumps.  
  
"Matra, call up the logging records." The Iborian complied. A quick check of the hand-comp showed the only authorized logging operations were far to the southwest. This area should be intact.  
  
Culverts and gullies broke the ground periodically as the missing trees and vegetation which normally shielded the earth from the humid planet's frequent rains were gone. Portions of the area were now a convoluted maze of erosion.  
  
Prander cancelled the rest of his duties for the day. He headed back to his shuttle then sent a radio message requesting a meeting of the clan leaders that were administering Varo for the High King. Perhaps they could shed light on this disturbing development.  
  
The hearings lasted well into the night, but no one knew how or why the forests of the eastern continent were being plundered. So the clan leaders commissioned Prander to find out.  
  
The task seemed impossible. Even if he mobilized every member of every clan on the planet, along with all the tourists and workers at the lodge, it was still impossible.  
  
Then he remembered something which sparked an idea.  
  
  
**THE NEXT DAY  
PORT ECLIPSE  
INNER CITY  
6:45 PM**  
  
The Institute of Spatial Magick's Central Codex bore a cathedral-like atmosphere. 

It's 50 foot ceiling was supported by a bevy of thick columns, fronted by an eloborate facade and engraved with chisled likenesses of its founder, his family crest and several mythological beings. The Codex had a dozen wings, each holding the collected works of a different field of magic: from Celestial Magery to Celestial Shifter and Diabolist; and of course, Spatial Magic. Some were larger than others as portions of the collection grew and was added to the Codex's Main Archive. However the books, manuscripts and other assembled items of interest that were placed inside the hallowed walls of the Codex were never to be examined by the student body. Only the heads of departments and those specifically detailed to handle the arcane stores -- often singular works of a lifetime -- saw the originals. Instead, each was housed and protected by the Codex's vault-like stasis system, the gift of a friendly Temporal Wizard to preserve each item for eternal posterity. Instead, a careful, intricate series of magical effects allowed each of the items to be accessed by anyone with the proper permission at any time through the Codex's Nano-Copier.  
  
An adjunct to the Codex's Central Room was a study hall, dotted with a half-dozen apprentice mages of various classes. Most were reading. A few were sleeping.  
  
Corvus Auctor stood next to the Nano-Copier, reviewing it's holographic menu. The Nano-Copier was a booth built next to the Archive Bot's front desk. One didn't wander about the Codex, willy-nilly, grabbing books, allowing them to be placed out of order or defaced by young mages in training under the influence of hormonal imbalances, stimulants or alcohol. One requested the particular tome one required from the Archive Bot at the desk and the Nano-Copier built a duplicate copy.  
  
"Computer, retrieve LaShock's Megaversal Differentials and Practical Relativity," Corvus said, hoping this was what he needed. Corvus had already graduated from the Institute as a Spatial Mage. So far, all the males in his family had become Spatial Mages, he was the latest. They were still all alive too, thanks to his great grandfather's assault on a Gene Tech space station. Using data and samples recovered from the laboratory, and alchemists recruited from the UWW, Cephus Auctor had created a longevity formula and a form of immortality. The result was a knighthood bestowed by the High King himself, and an immediate line of prospective buyers.   
  
Corvus was doing his second-year, postgraduate work, concentrating on Realm Construction since he hadn't built his own yet. It was tedious and exacting work. He scanned the menu again. He'd already been through Mandelbrot's "_Fractal Algorithms_", Steair Waverly's "_Quantum Progressions and Compressions_", and Haverstock's "_Dimensional Co-Efficients_."   
  
A soft light flashed in the Nano-Copier and it filled with a vaporous cloud. The vapor cleared momentarily and a book sat in the holding space. Corvus' shoulders dropped, LaShock's work wouldn't do. He was getting nowhere. At least in a traditional library you could see how big a work was. The summaries on the holo-menus didn't list page counts. He skimmed down the menu list and tried in order: Alvike's "_Exploitable Loopholes in the Laws of Thermo-Dynamics_" and "_The Journal of Vacuum Science and Technology_." Each time the existing book would disappear in the opaque cloud as the Nano-Copier cannibalized it for raw materials before turning it into the requested volume.  
  
Nope. None were what he wanted.  
  
In addition to being required reading for the Institute's Spatial Mages, each book was physically similar in appearance: two to three inches thick, heavy binding and lots of small print. Close, but not what Corvus needed. He scrolled to the next page of the display, his eye catching on "_Experimental Philosophy in Quantum Theory and Practice_", then finally noticing Homlak's "_Interspatial Flexures: Big and Small_."  
  
This had potential. Homlak was someone his grandfather had known and respected. He'd been someone who had spent nearly all his life researching, practicing and refining the art and science known as Spatial Magic.  
  
He instructed the computer to retrieve Homlak. When it appeared, a smile blossomed on his face.  
  
It was said that apprentice mages of the Institute for Spatial Magicks were demi-gods in-training. The knowledge they learned and eventually would command was mind boggling and the amount of information contained in Homlak's book supported that particular perspective.  
  
The book was five inches thick, and printed in single-spaced, seven point font. It even contained illustrations, fold-out charts and graphs twice as big as the pages inside the books. It's logic was so detailed and all-absorbing that it even came with it's own introductory data-chit.  
  
"This one," he said to the archive-bot. The robot's eye-sensor rotated and an infrared beam shot out and performed a retina scan on the young man.   
  
The unit's synthesized voice followed:  
  
"Identification confirmed: Corvus Auctor, 21, graduate student of Spatial Magicks. Loan approved for six weeks." After which time the book's molecular cohesion would dissolve. "Have a nice evening."  
  
With a grunt, Corvus heaved the book off the shelf, swung it under his arm and left, nodding to the archive-bot on his way out.   
  
He hustled down the steps of the Central Codex, holding his breath at the curb until a flying car landed.  
  
"Took your time...ugh!" Corvus complained and tossed the huge book unceremoniously into the backseat. His best friend Parlan, an IT worker at Port Eclipse, was in the pilot's seat.  
  
"Yeah, well I went up to watch the sun set and got caught up in the view."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Lorenda. Freshman at the Celestial Mage Academy. I spotted her yesterday on a campus field trip."  
  
"I'll bet. Last one was blonde, so this one's got to be brunette."  
  
"Good thing you're enrolled in Spatial Magicks, 'cause prophesy ain't your thing. She's got black hair and green-green eyes."  
  
Corvus bounced his eyebrows, but it didn't register on his friend. Parlan seemed happily oblivious.  
  
"And? -- WHAT I ASKED YOU TO BRING," complained Corvus after a short silence.  
  
The young IT man's eidetic memory kicked in. "Uh, glove box."  
  
Corvus snapped it open. Inside was a hand-sized laser scalpel.  
  
"You're truly a friend," he said, snapping the scalpel's beam on and examining it.  
  
The flying car rose a few hundred feet and circled towards the bright lights in the center of town.  
  
"Hey, if it gets back to your father about all this..."  
  
"Don't worry, he's waaay too busy and I've got plenty of time this semester. I just need to unwind for the weekend, get away from it all. I've been seeing Dimensional Co-Efficients in my sleep. I've all next week to catch-up. Besides, you know nothing ever happens around here."  
  
Parlan's flying car dove down and hovered before settling on the eighth-story landing shelf of the Auctor Tower; the building that dominated the entire Inner City.  
  
"Thanks again!" called Corvus, shouldering the heavy load and cursing himself for not learning Featherlight as one of his initial spells. He watched his friend fly off, then called the elevator to take him to his family's residence.  
  
Inside, he grunted a hello to his father and their live-in servant and wrestled the book into his room, closing the door behind him with his foot. He concentrated momentarily with his Spatial Senses, smiled when he realized his father was consumed with Projection Mechanics and centered Homlak carefully on the table, before running his finger down a half-inch on the side and thumbing open the book.  
  
From his nightshirt hanging on his bedpost he pulled a pair of archaic looking journals from a Dimensional Pocket; these were much thinner and smaller and frail-looking than Homlak's monstrous work. He located a felt pen and carefully traced around the journal's edge, forming a box upon the face of the open page, then removed it.  
  
With a click the laser scalpel engaged and he burned a three-inch deep hole into the textbook and carved out the leftovers. The pages smoldered and a quick conjuring blew out the flames and sucked the smoke outside through a Mystic Portal. He dropped the worn journals inside, carefully, where they fit snugly. He closed Homlak and examined it from a few feet back -- everything looked normal -- perfect. If anyone came in unexpected they'd think he was studying.  
  
Corvus had serious research ahead of him this weekend: the Journals of Lazareth Vesper -- Genesis Omega, Hero of Wormwood; which he'd picked up from a traveller in Port Eclipse yesterday.  
  
It was going to be good weekend.  
  
  
**ECLIPSE STATION  
6th LEVEL  
VARO BROKERAGE COMPANY  
11:10 AM**  
  
  
Thump, thump, thump.  
  
Doka Fen looked up from the file cabinet where she stood examining printouts. She glanced back at the plas-steel window and door of her office. Smushed against it was the face of an Anvil Dwarf she'd met last weekend.  
  
She felt a headache coming on.  
  
The dwarf smiled and twiddled his fingers, then left.  
  
Doka exhaled in relief. She thought he was going to come in. She thanked the elder gods she'd reported him to security.  
  
Last weekend at the Starlight Room, a popular nightclub at Eclipse Station, the elven woman had been relaxing with her co-worker, her sister. As members of the Fescher clan they'd been tasked with running the Varo Brokerage Company at the port. Here they sold access licenses to ship owners, transport companies and found markets for Varo's goods in the Trade Worlds. Anyway, Doka and her sister had been enjoying the night life when the dwarf appeared. Doka was good looking enough to attract men, something that wasn't new to her. Some didn't take no for an answer. When the dwarf introduced himself she'd silently been grateful that there weren't more chairs at her table. In the blink of an eye the dwarf had found a suitable stool and invited himself to their little party. She found out later he was a conjurer -- and used his nimble hands to grope her under the table so badly that she left, sicking security on him. She'd been careful all week, as she remembered seeing him around Eclipse Station, where she worked and lived.  
  
Now the little runt knew where her office was.  
  
"Was that who I thought it was?" her sister, Chana asked.  
  
"Yes. Little pervert."  
  
Beep, beep, beep.  
  
It was the computer.  
  
"What's the name of that equipment store on the 3rd level?"  
  
"Hallum Surplus & Supply," Chana called back.  
  
"Hopefully they're having a sale on stunners," she said as she took her seat at the console.  
  
The comm-window popped up. It was a secure comm-call from the clan's office on Varo.  
  
She keyed the password sequence quickly. The face of Prander Kant appeared.  
  
"Prander. This is unusual..." She spoke in the Fescher dialect of Dragonese.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid something's come up." Prander explained the situation. He also explained he wanted Doka and her sister to gain an audience with Sir Cephus Auctor and ask him if he could help. The clans of Varo hadn't the means to conduct a planetary survey, but as chief landlord of Port Eclipse, Sir Cephus Auctor rented space to the CAF Discovery Corps, who did this type of work routinely. Surely Sir Cephus would want to assist subjects of the High King?  
  
Doka almost choked.  
  
"But, no one's seen the man in years. He's a recluse."  
  
"Yes, but you have to try."  
  
"What'll I offer him in return?"  
  
"Anything. Anything within our grasp. His stature in the system is monumental. I'm sure talking to the Discovery Corps on our behalf isn't beyond all reason."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Doka, it must be done!" and Prander signed off.  
  
Chana stepped over to examine her sister, whose pale face was staring off into space.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Doka told her. Even Chana had to sit down.  
  
The pair sat in silence for almost five minutes.  
  
"I know!" yelled Chana.  
  
"Wwwwhat?"  
  
"Your boyfriend. The dwarf. Remember him bragging about being able to enter the Inner City with his friend the Wulfen Shifter?" Chana pointed at the smudged door and winked.  
  
Doka thought back, "Yes." But her horrified mind cried "No. No. NO!"  
  
The elven beauty felt her headache coming back.  
  
  
**INNER CITY   
INSTITUTE OF SPATIAL MAGICKS  
9:50 PM**  
  
Corvus Auctor's attention was on Wormwood as he left the Darada Pavillion. The last night course of the week meant a nice long weekend for the young mage. Within a few hours he'd be relaxing in his room, sipping a cold one and be well into the first half of Genesis Omega.  
  
"Pssst. Hey...kid."  
  
The summons issued from a dwarf standing at the end of the paved walkway. Corvus stared at the man momentarily, then made to leave.  
  
"Pssst."  
  
Corvus stopped and looked back. The dwarf was motioning for him to come over. The young mage enhanced his Spatial Senses and moved towards him. In the background could hear a whispering female voice and could smell the scent of a Wulfen.  
  
"Yeah, buddy," said the dwarf, "I wanna..."  
  
The dwarf's face drooped as the area around Corvus' cloak bent and flexed, before swallowing him whole.  
  
"Damn!" the dwarven conjurer, Tatz Dubad, swung his clenched fist. Doka had made it clear she wouldn't have anything to do with him until they met with the Auctors. Tatz had seen the kid about before, but since he wasn't a resident of the Inner City, the locals were a bit untrusting of him. The dwarf turned to speak to his Wulfen friend and the two elven maidens, when his face lit up like a flare.  
  
Standing silently behind them was Corvus Auctor.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"   
  
The Spatial Mage's tone was loud, which took the group by surprise.  
  
"Young man," explained the Wulfen, after recovering. "Don't you know it's not polite to sneak up on people."  
  
Corvus was flabbergasted. "You of all sentients are worried about furtiveness?"  
  
The Wulfen, Brekal, was a Shifter and like many of his profession he'd made a pact with a greater being, in his case a supernatural intelligence. It wasn't demonic or even evil, it simply knew things most didn't. Like how to enter the Spatial Realm of the Auctors when no one else could and how to mask his presence and those with him.  
  
"Ah, well, I learned many years ago not to be surprised by the power of magic."  
  
Corvus chuckled, "And yet you were."  
  
"Touche," the Wulfen acknowledged the young human's point with his thick walking stick, like the scorer at a sporting match. It was Brekal's turn to chuckle.  
  
The mood lightened considerably.  
  
"The Wulfen Shifter," began Corvus. "He who goes where others fear to tread." He walked around the group then looked into Brekal's eyes. "You know, you've been the topic of several discussions among the underclassmen. There's many theories floating about how you do what you do."  
  
Brekal's eyes widened and a small smile crept over his face as an air of flattery overtook him.  
  
Corvus continued: "The most popular theory is that you've read Alvike's _Exploitable Loopholes in the Laws of Thermo-Dynamics_, or know someone who has, and have utilized them to effect entry into this extradimensional realm."  
  
"Really?" the Wolfen composed himself. "Well, I must confess I'm unfamiliar with Alvike and his loopholes and know of no one who has even heard of him -- present company excluded. However I am familiar with another theoritician, named Murphy, whose main postulate permeates throughout every possible dimension and applies directly to the security magic of Spatial Magic Realms, namely that: _what can go wrong, will_."  
  
"Touche," replied a smiling Corvus Auctor, adding, "For some reason I don't think you've come to debate me on dimensional theorems."  
  
Brekal introduced them all, one by one, explaining that the elves were in need of a favor, which only the Auctor's could provide.  
  
"Forget it," said Corvus after he found out the request had not come from the High King himself.  
  
The answer landed like punches in each woman's stomach.  
  
"I'm afraid my great grandfather Cephus Auctor is virtually impossible to see. Even I only see him on birthdays and at the odd family gathering. He's a bitter old man. He won't even teach _me_ spells anymore."  
  
"And the other's in your family?" asked Doka, grasping at straws.  
  
"It's doubtful. Grandpa Cyngus would be sympathetic but I'm not sure your plight would interest him. Besides he's somewhere in the ThunderCloud searching for rare minerals. Lacerta, another powerful Spatial Mage is with him. Next would be my father Midas, but he's tied up mastering Projection Mechanics of the Fourth Dimension and is incommunicado as well."  
  
"Alas," said Brekal, trying to end the elven women's disappointing meeting.  
  
"But..." said Corvus unexpectedly, sensing an opportunity. The young man had resigned himself to going home and curling up with Genesis Omega. His mind wandered: What would Lazarus Vesper do in this situation? Certainly not just sit idly by!  
  
"Yes?" the two elves asked in unison, their hopes rising.  
  
"I am an Auctor and am not without my own special, shall we say...facilities."  
  
Silence. Neither sister moved, save for blinking their eyes.  
  
The Wulfen raised a clawed hand, "I believe that's _FACULTIES_," he whispered behind his fingers.  
  
"Uh, yes, faculties."  
  
Silence, until Brekal spoke up, "Well, seeing as how there's very little options left to you ladies..."  
  
More silence, before they reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Shall we say 8 AM tomorrow morning, at the Frosted Rings Donut establishment on Eclipse Station? I like to start the day with a cup of their expresso."  
  
The two elves exchanged empty glances.  
  
The fabric of reality around Corvus Auctor bent and flexed again, swallowing up the Spatial Mage; the Mystic Portal carried him 800 feet away into the parking lot.   
  
The young man bent down and clenched his fist, "Yes!"   
  
He'd return home, skim over Lazarus Vesper for inspiration and ideas...but first he needed to make a few stops for equipment.  
  
**  
VARO STARPORT  
OFFICE OF THE FESCHER CLAN ADMINISTRATOR  
6:12 PM**  
  
While Doka and her sister attended to gaining assistance on Port Eclipse, Prander had to prepare for eventualities on Varo.  
  
Even if the Discovery Corps were to come and help them locate any outsiders on the planet, they wouldn't intervene. This was a matter that had to be handled by the clans. It was also a matter that brought up a sore point for Prander.   
Most of the clans had security people but they were not soldiers. Prander's older brother Harker, had been a soldier in the service of the High King for three centuries. Unfortunately the nature of violence and killing took its toll on the Psi-Warrior, so much so that he began falling to berserk rages and vicious killing sprees taking no prisoners and offering no quarter. His judgement was impaired which forced the elf into retirement. It took a while, but Harker soon found peace in working for the clan administering Varo, a job he'd been performing for the past 143 years. Harker still maintained a few contacts with his old troop. Those that hadn't died continued on, but others also left, tired of war, and the life of a soldier.   
  
It pained Prander but he had to turn to Harker for assistance. Any intruders would need to be dealt with. The reputation of the clan also forced Prander's hand. To bring in outsiders meant to court ruin.   
  
His brother, Harker, entered his office.  
  
"I really didn't want to do this. I want you to understand if there were another way..."  
  
"I can handle it. It's been a long time though, I mean for being at peace," the Psi-Warrior explained to his brother.  
  
"The good thing is that we're not at war with anyone. We just need to protect our property."  
  
Harker snickered, "That may be, but you must understand our opponents may not feel that way. War is about perceptions and making sure yours are not clouded by the immaterial. War is objective, but subjects the participants to many types of emotions and experiences, which of course aren't."  
  
Prander hadn't heard his brother wax philosophical in years. While not a recluse, he simply offered very little in the way of conversation. Apparently the fighting spirit was still in him, though tempered by the passage of time. He hoped so anyway.  
  
"How will you approach it?"  
  
"Ah, well let me tell you the instinct hasn't died -- and won't as long as I live. I may have changed my ways but I assure you I still think in terms of a soldier. However, I do share your views. We are not at war with whoever is plundering our preserve. I will take a hunting party and begin scouting the last few plundered areas we've discovered. But once we find who has done this, I cannot say it will be a simple negotiation. Circumstance will dictate action, to us and to our opponents. The result is what shall be."  
  
This made Prander nervous. The elder elf's matter-of-fact attitude. The clansman was unsure if it would simply push him back to the horrid place he'd been rescued from.  
  
Was the loss of his brother equal to the reputation of his clan? Prander corrected himself: the reputation of five clans.  
  
It wasn't, but would have to be.  
  
  
**THE NEXT MORNING  
VARO STARPORT  
6:55 AM**  
  
  
"Why Magus Auctor, I can't tell you how honored we are to receive you," Prander announced.  
  
The shuttle carrying Corvus Auctor and Brekal had just made planetfall and the pilot had called down to the Varo starport with information on his passengers. The unexpected arrivals took Prander completely by surprise.  
  
"Please call me Corvus."  
  
Prander wondered why hadn't Doka notified him of this development. They'd obviously contacted Sir Cephus Auctor and the man had sent his own son as envoy. Of course the elf had no way of knowing Doka and her sister were in the middle of a drunken blitz with a dwarven conjurer, prelude to facing the reality that their inability to gain the help needed by Prander would end their careers. That and the fact that the dwarf was actually fun.  
  
"My name is Brekal," the Wulfen introduced himself. The merchant-mage glanced about the tiny starport. Little more than a short expanse of tarmac, a simple two-story tower and a few buildings. Typical frontier fare.  
  
"And you represent the Auctors...in what capacity?"  
  
"I'm in the import/export business my dear boy," explained the Wulfen.   
  
This only caused Prander more confusion.  
  
"I've never scouted this territory, never travelled here. I understand you export foodstuffs as well as lumber."  
  
Prander was thoroughly confused. He'd been hoping the Wulfen was with the Discovery Corps and the word "scout" struck a momentary chord with him. The rest silenced it.  
  
Brekal sensed the elf's dismay by his look. He stepped away, herding the clan leader with him and spoke in a lowered voice.  
  
"I'm afraid Sir Cephus is a bit reluctant to move hastily," explained Brekal. He and Corvus had decided on this plan of action during the shuttle ride over. Well, Brekal had anyway. Corvus had spent most of the trip reading Genesis Omega, but had conceded the well-travelled, silver-tongued Wulfen should do the majority of the talking -- especially after Brekal had promised to accompany him to Wormwood...someday.  
  
Prander held back his frustration before it surfaced on his face. He'd expected Sir Cephus Auctor to be a man of decisive action. He'd expected a "yes" or "no" not a "we'll see." However the differences in civilizations had formed a gulf between elves and humans since the two cultures had first met, eons ago. Why one did what it did still was an issue even among the adjusted citizens of the UWW. And would continue to be.  
  
The pair stopped and returned to where Corvus stood.  
  
"How gracious of Sir Cephus. We're thankful for his consideration." Prander decided to remain optimistic. Perhaps the old coot was having problems with the CAF. Besides, his brother couldn't assemble a team of his old adventuring buddies for another week.  
  
"I'd like to be briefed on what has happened and where. My shuttle can take us anywhere we need to go," Corvus said.  
  
"Yes, you'll need a guide. This is my brother Harker, a former soldier in the service of the High King. He'll be happy to accompany you and answer any questions. And my secretary Matra, an Iborian. The wilds are dangerous and she's an accomplished healer."  
  
The look on Matra's face was of surprise.  
  
"Excuse me sir," she said, "I'll need to prepare for such an expedition."  
  
"What? Yes, of course. Perhaps a short delay of a few hours?"  
  
Corvus, impatient from the shuttle flight was ready now but saw the look on Brekal's face and gave in.   
  
"Very well. Could you show us around the port?"  
  
  
**SIXTEEN HOURS LATER  
EASTERN CONTINENT OF VARO  
10:57 PM**  
  
  
The port, the hotel/lodge, the Lumber Point. Finally the Plundered Forest.  
  
They'd been all over.  
  
Prander felt it wise to familiarize the shuttle pilot with each area, since from this point forward the group was on its own.  
  
Despite the darkness, the area was oppressively hot. Varo's main star had baked the continent, while the atmosphere had cooperated by flooding it with low, dense clouds, sealing in the heat and moisture. Everyone remained inside the shuttle, whose atmosphere was controllable.  
  
All except Corvus.   
  
He was outside, using some sort of hand-held device and scanning the sky.  
  
"What's he doing?" Harker peeked out through the shuttle's viewport.  
  
"I haven't the faintest." Brekal was lounging on an acceleration couch, folded flat, converted into a bunk. His hands were across his chest, joined at the fingers and his eyes closed.  
  
"It's pretty warm out tonight. How can he stand it?"  
  
Brekal didn't answer as he'd finally snuggled into a comfy position for a nap.  
  
Harker watched the young Spatial Mage. He seemed to be following something in the sky. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked out through the aft airlock.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" asked Harker. The elf had brought a towel to mop the perspiration that beaded up almost as soon as he stepped outside.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, there's a meteor shower going on."  
  
Harker looked, but the sky was obscured by the cloud cover. He stood next to the Spatial Mage, looking over his shoulder. Corvus held a small unit that resembled a hand-comp. The young mage would run the unit's SCAN which would then display a set of points, which moved across the screen. Corvus would place a targeting reticle around one then shift the readout to DETAIL and the display would show the acutal meteor, burning up as it entered the atmosphere. It was remarkable technology. Harker doubted that even the shuttle's sensors were as sophisticated as the hand-held unit.  
  
"By the elder gods!" Harker whispered.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, yes a little something my grandfather devised. Techno-wizardry." He offered the device to the elf who found and followed a few meteors of his own before handing it back.  
  
"How come we're not sweating?" The elf realized that while standing next to the Spatial Mage he'd stopped perspiring as well. It was cooler here.  
  
"Ah, a little trick I learned as an apprentice. Without getting into secrets, let's just say the humidity in the environment can be adjusted, positively or negatively." Corvus reset the sensor. The elf was mystified. "Spatial Magery is concerned with exploring the fabric of the megaverse and it's makeup. We can alter it in subtle ways, mold it to our needs. We see it as something flexible rather than static, held fast by immutable laws." He patted the sensor. "Take this for instance. Once mastered, great distances are no longer obstacles, rather they become part of a sliding scale which can be drawn forth, or pushed back."  
  
Harker nodded. He understood the young man's words, but had no idea what they meant. Magic wasn't his forte. As a citizen of the UWW he'd met scores of mages who could command powers most could only dream about. Apparently Spatial Mages were capable of commanding powers foreign and wondrous to them as well.  
  
"Well, I'm going back in," announced Harker. "We should get some sleep. We're probably going to spend most of tommorrow travelling and scouting."  
  
The elf moved off. He was halfway to the shuttle before he realized Corvus Auctor wasn't with him. He turned, noticing the mage was staring intently at the hand-sensor. Suddenly, Corvus motioned for him to come over -- quick.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think we'll be sleeping tonight."  
  
Harker jogged over.  
  
Filling the hand-sensor's display was a starship.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
It took two hours to find the landing site.  
  
Corvus' sensor could track the craft but there were other considerations, namely secrecy. While the shuttle was nicely equipped, it's sensors were feeble compared to a starship, which meant they had to keep a safe distance between them. The group waited until the starship landed before they decided to follow. Once down on the planet, the rogue ship was a bit harder to trace, due to the topography of the area. But between Corvus' hand unit and the shuttle's own multi-optics they found the landing site, some 200 miles distant.  
  
Thanks to the unit, and Brekal's full PPE reserve, the group was able to study the scene from their camp a quarter mile away.  
  
Corvus had to meditate to replenish his own mystic energies, depleted during the search, so Harker, Brekal and the Iborian made notes while observing.  
  
Not only was there a starship, but someone had placed a portable factory in the cleared area. Despite the darkness a dozen men worked, some piloting exoskeletons and loading cargo containers, others carrying the felled trees to the processing factory and still others as foremen. Those not inside vehicles wore thermostatic suits to deal with the oppressive climate. The scanner also revealed a sensor picket and four robot security guards.  
  
Harker was in charge and decided to keep up observation until they could bring in reinforcements. He ordered the shuttle crew to move to a safe distance and radio the starport about what they'd found. Estimates were that a security team from the port was a minimum of 3 hours away.  
  
This left the elf, the Iborian, the Wulfen and the young human behind, in the heat, until the craft returned.  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
For someone covered head to toe in fur the Wulfen remained remarkably composed despite the temperature. Of course he'd stripped down to pants and boots, but so had most of the others, all except the Iborian. Matra had slipped into some sort of trance and remained in place, with only the slightest amount of dampness showing on her forehead.  
  
"I wish we were near a ley line or nexus point," explained Brekal, double checking the gear he'd removed from the shuttle. "I could summon some help." He plugged a lead from his contragravity pack into his Headjack and ran a diagnostic.  
  
"Demon slaves to wave fans in our faces?" asked Harker, stripped to the waist and sitting crosslegged across the way.  
  
"Hardly. I know a group of gremlins who'd love to sink their fangs into the sensor picket, that factory and that starship." The CG pack was fine. "I guarantee that ship would never leave."  
  
Harker had expressed an urge to keep the starship from leaving. He wanted to impound it and arrest the lot of them. Corvus had thought differently: allow them to leave and put the word out that they'd been found out. The elf felt his way was better. He was sure the ship's logs would contain information on who was behind this as well as those involved. The starship and factory would be nice trophies too. Symbols of victory which would help satisfy his warrior-spirit's objective nature.  
  
"It's too bad," groaned the Wulfen. "Those gremlins would have that sensor picket down in no time. You've heard of rune magic? They've got the equivalent of a rune monkey wrench or at least..."  
  
Brekal stopped in mid-sentence. "Harker. Yo, elf."   
  
But Harker didn't budge. Brekal muttered to himself then activated his hand-comp via his Headjack, brought up the display on Varo's planetary exports he'd downloaded at the starport and concentrated on business. This would eventually blow over and he could make a tidy profit bringing goods to Port Eclipse and the surrounding Trade Worlds, and maybe send a few things this way.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Harker's astral form snapped back to his body causing him to startle the group sitting quietly around him. Corvus was reading Genesis Omega and listening to Brekal and Matra talk. The elf jumped up.  
  
"Yes, I toured the factory and boarded the ship. It's called the _Long Harvest_ and she's going to lift-off in less than an hour." He seemed quite upset at the prospect of one of his trophies getting away. "They'll escape!"  
  
Harker explained further that he'd observed the captain on the bridge and watched him check off the timetable as calls came in. Sitting in the nice air-conditioned bridge, while the groundcrew filled cargo containers outside.  
  
The ship was for all purposes impregnable. Any kind of attack risked coming under fire of its massive laser cannons, which could devastate the surrounding area and any cover. Their shuttle was armed and armored, but it was no match for the freighter.  
  
"The freighter doesn't necessarily have to escape," said Corvus Auctor, now rested and listening to the details of Harker's astral scouting expedition. The Spatial Mage looked at the artwork inside Genesis Omega and thought about how bizarre and chaotic a place Wormwood was. It lent itself to oppressive nature of this place in a way: the heat, the darkness, the rough terrain. Everyone sitting here was virtually out of their element. So too were the plunderers. Special suits to keep them cool. Technology to do the work. He imagined what would happen if things were to change further.  
  
"I think we should wait until the ship leaves before we attempt any kind of action," counseled the elven Psi-Warrior. It wasn't what he wanted, but the risk was simply too great.  
  
Brekal and Corvus could combine their magics to deal with the security robots and then with the groundcrew.  
  
Corvus patted the Genesis Omega journal, rolled it up and tucked it into his Dimensional Pocket.  
  
The young Spatial Mage stood up, "I need to uh..." he said making an inference that nature was calling.  
  
The others looked up briefly and returned to their discussion.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Harker noticed Corvus hadn't returned, "Where is he?"  
  
The group split up and called for him but he didn't answer.  
  
Bluish-white magic tinged the eyes of Brekal as the Wulfen Shifter cast Second Sight.  
  
"Oh, no...by the elder gods! He's gone down there on his own!"  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
By jogging and using his Celestial Cloak, Corvus had invoked the Mystic Portal ability to help him quickly make his way thru the rough terrain and down to where the starship, factory and robots were.  
  
He paused, concentrated on the clearing then moved in.  
  
Brekal and Harker came down via the Wulfen's contragravity pack, flying in just above tree level until the forest fell away completely. It was a slightly comical, flying piggyback arrangement, and the only way to catch up.  
  
Both the Wulfen and the elf had Nightvision and could see the scene developing clearly: Corvus walking into the clearing and heading for the starship.  
  
The Wulfen landed, but held Harker back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's something strange happening here."  
  
The elf turned, "More like stupid..."  
  
"Look."  
  
Both men watched the as Corvus Auctor walked unnoticed and untouched right up to the starship. He'd passed through the sensor picket and the security bots without either raising an alarm.  
  
"Ok," said Harker, "So he's not stupid. Reckless!" He remembered doing something similar a time or two.  
  
The elf summoned his inner strength to activate his Psionic Invisibility. As he did so, in the distance, Corvus Auctor used a spell to walk bizarrely up the side of the hull, on top of the starship, where he then sat down, crosslegged.  
  
"What's he up to?"  
  
Harker didn't have time to speculate and ran into the clearing.  
  
The elf hadn't gone more than thirty feet when he was engulfed by a wave of heat. The change in temperature was so drastic that it forced him to stop, thinking he'd encountered the edge of an invisible plasma field.  
  
One of the security bots was now looking in his direction and he was sure he'd been seen, but the bot traversed the area then suddenly changed directions. Then it dawned on him: the Spatial Mage had mentioned he could effect the environment positively and negatively. The heat made him and everything beyond opaque to both the bot's and the picket's IR sensors.  
  
Harker had a momentary new found respect for Corvus.  
  
His mouth dropped open when he looked up and noticed that the young mage -- and the starship -- had disappeared!  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
The _Spatial Realm of Chaos_ that Corvus had invoked had begun to take on the look of Wormwood. His postgraduate studies were coming in handy. His grandfather had tutored him about the properties of their own Realm (the Inner City) and had worked some of the customizations into devising his own spell, which he'd taught to Corvus. A Spatial Mage could shape his Realm in any way he wished so Corvus focused on details from Genesis Omega. A gaping hole split the earth in front of the _Long Harvest_. A pair of Holy Terrors emerged from the ground and began their assault. One tore the starship's powerful laser cannons apart, while the other breached its airlock.  
  
Inside, the _Long Harvest_'s captain and crew were in a panic. Several had been asleep, jolted awake by the horrible shearing noise of the starship's hull being ripped apart by the incredibly strong denizens Corvus had summoned.  
  
The captain and his first officer, already on the bridge, engaged the optical sensors but saw nothing, thanks to Corvus' own cloak, which he'd removed and draped over the small sensor turret.  
  
"Engage fore and dorsal force fields!" was the order.  
  
The other officer stepped over to the control console and began keying in a sequence of commands.  
  
But it was too late. The other Holy Terror had ripped open the hull along the starboard front quarter and had expelled a huge cloud of gas into the bridge. The captain and his first lieutenant fell to the deck retching and gasping, engulfed by the expanding cloud.  
  
Sitting calmly by, Corvus experienced a twinge of disappointment. His technique lacked Lazarus Vesper's daring and panache -- the hero's personal touch -- but he had to admit, it was certainly effective.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Harker, now running towards the cargo containers near the factory stopped when the security bot on his right opened fire. The elf dropped as the laser beam shot past his head and he rolled, pausing to take cover behind a tree stump.  
  
He was just about to use his Intuitive Combat when the robot was struck by a particle beam conjured by Brekal. The shifter had crossed the heat barrier and had taken the bot with his own attack spell. The laser carbine it held melted. It dropped the weapon, then advanced on the Wulfen, who engaged his contragravity pack, evading it easily.  
  
Harker had no idea where Corvus or the starship had gone to. Using his Telekinetic Leap, he advanced on the nearest remaining bot and sliced it to pieces with three hits from his Psi-Sword, which sprung into his hand just before he landed on it.  
  
His Super Telekinesis flattened a pair of workers in exoskeletons.  
  
Brekal used his Sub-Particle Acceleration spell twice more and blew apart the last remaining security bot.  
  
Unsure on what to do next, Harker and the Wulfen exchanged shrugs from a distance.  
  
The remaining workers were fleeing into the woods, afraid that they were going to be killed.  
  
Moments later the _Long Harvest_ reappeared. It looked like it had crash landed, the dorsal turret had been smashed and its starboard side ripped open, and was leaking some sort of smoke.  
  
The ship's port cargo bay doors groaned and opened. Out walked Corvus Auctor.  
  
"Harker, you mentioned wanting to secure the starship. I give you one starship, slightly damaged, but mostly intact. And the crew, while incapacitated, are all alive and undoubtedly willing to talk."  
  
The sound of the shuttle's engines greeted their ears as it flew into view overhead. It was armed and its onboard sensors could be used to track down the fleeing workers. It'd take some additional time to mop-up, but thanks to Corvus Auctor, Harker and his clan would prevail.  
  
Harker, soaked from the combat action, stood awestruck, before shaking Corvus' hand and watching the Spatial Mage walk towards the descending shuttlecraft.  
  
Brekal flew over and landed next to elf.   
  
"Well," he said in between pants, "I don't know about you but it seems to me the young man has delivered the goods."  
  
"Yeah," Harker wiped his face down. "And he did it all without breaking a sweat."  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  



	3. The Living Starship

  
_This story is written in conjunction with the Living Starship guidelines I put together for adventuring in Phase World or Aliens Unlimited, or where ever your super powered space campaign takes you. _

_For more details on Port Eclipse, try:_ **http/ LIVING STARSHIP _by _ _Gadrin_ **

**11 AM  
ECLIPSE STATION  
PORT ECLIPSE  
OROPAN ASTEROID BELT**

The Frosted Rings Donut shop was where the Arerri scientist Dr. Vulane found Corvus Auctor. The young spatial mage was sitting, feet up, in a booth, fingertip in his cup of coffee, testing its temperature. As he mulled over casting a spell to heat it up, the young mage caught sight of the Arerri and his Cyber-knight companion.

"Corvus Auctor?"

"Yes?" The young spatial mage wiped his finger off and stood. He'd seen the Arerri around the Inner City but never had occasion to speak with the man. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a few moments of your time."

Corvus motioned for the man to sit, but the Arerri balked.

"Perhaps we could find a more suitable place..."

"Sorry," Corvus cut him off, "I'm expecting someone. We're getting ready to leave Eclipse Station."

So the Arerri sat. "That's what I'm here to talk to you about. I understand you're assisting the port Technology Team in making trips to the United Worlds of Warlock planets linked by wormholes to Port Eclipse."

Corvus nodded, since the missions had been publicized.

"Well, we have a proposal for you, something I think you'll find very interesting. You plan to make commercial flights to each of these worlds?"

"Yes, probably shuttles, depending on schedules and logistics."

"Exactly. I can offer you your own transportation with which you can make your trips."

"A seat on your starship?"

The Arerri shook his head, "The whole ship."

Corvus sat back a bit stunned. His friend Parlan, a computer analyst with Port Technologies arrived, briefcase in his hand, another under his arm and large wheeled suitcase in tow.

"What's going on?"

"Blazes!" was Corvus Auctor's reaction.

The four men had taken a displacement booth which teleported them inside an arcology on a remote asteroid, miles away from Eclipse Station. The round, castle-like steel tower contained a dozen rooms, one of which was the 20x20x75 foot space docking chamber they were standing in.

In front of them was a forty five foot spacecraft, shaped like a throwing dart, complete with pointed proboscis, stylized fins and stubby landing gear. It was covered from tip to tail in shiny, chrome scales. Parlan and Corvus took a walk around, inspecting the craft up close. Neither had seen anything like it. It turned out Dr. Vulane was with NovaTech, a techno-wizard company based in Port Eclipse. Vulane's team had built the ship. However the craft wasn't technological -- or even magical -- in nature. Dr. Vulane was an Arerri specialist in super power induction. The scientist explained that the ship was comprised of living beings, capable of merging and forming a physical body, much like the Phantoms of Phase World. Once merged, Vulane had induced several super powers into the ship. The Arerri race had been doing so to their own and other living beings for centuries. Vulane felt it was a viable project and it worked. The two young men were awestruck by Vulane's explanation. The ship could live in space, fly at both sublight and superluminal speeds, grow and regrow it's chrome bio-armor. Best of all it wasn't magical and had no technological components, which meant it had no engines and was unlikely to break down.

"And you're going to _**give** _this to me?" Corvus asked to make sure.

"Yes." The Arerri waited a moment, "But there are a few conditions."

Corvus and Parlan approached the Arerri, "Such as?"

"You make the trip to the Grennock system first and allow us to accompany you."

Silence. Corvus replayed Vulane's proposal over a few times in his mind. It didn't sound bad.

"And for that you'll _**give**_ me this ship?"

Suddenly a booming voice, not unlike a peal of thunder, enveloped the landing bay.

**"HE WANTS TO EXPLOIT THE AUCTOR NAME."**

Everyone looked apprehensively skyward. The rolling basso seemed to come from the ceiling, as though an angry god was looking down on this little get-together. The voice was so loud that it rattled tools on the workbench nearby. Corvus was the only one who recognized the voice. It was that of his great-grandfather, Cephus Auctor, a powerful a spatial mage.

**"HE WISHES TO PUBLICIZE THE EVENT AND USE YOU TO GAIN INTRODUCTIONS TO STELLAR TRADERS WITHIN THE UNITED WORLDS OF WARLOCK. ISN'T THAT SO DOCTOR?"**

Vulane swallowed nervously. NovaTech had done a meticulous job of security, and kept the entire project under wraps until they were ready to go public. How someone -- anyone -- had penetrated their system was unfathomable. It had a chilling effect on the scientist.

"Well, yes..." the Arerri's voice trailed off as he engaged his own super abilities, bending the bay's interior lighting into first the infrared and then ultraviolet spectrums, and scouring the ceiling. He found nothing. Next he Mechano-Linked with the arcology's security sensors, but couldn't find a thing.

"What should I do?" Corvus Auctor appealed to the voice.

"Take the deal. An opportunity like this doesn't happen very often." This time the words were in a normal speaking voice, coming from behind the men. Startled they turned to find that an elderly, bearded, gray-haired man, wearing a dark jumpsuit and dark-blue cloak had appeared from nowhere.

Corvus' heart picked up a beat. It was his great-grandfather, whom he hadn't seen in almost a year. Cephus had been a recluse and no one outside the family had seen him in quite a while, not even Corvus' best friend Parlan, who knew the face from pictures at the Auctor home. Unlike the bitter old man the young mage had last seen, who'd been unkempt and wearing old clothes, this man was dressed properly and his beard and hair were neatly trimmed and combed.

"S-s-sir Cephus!" stuttered the shocked Dr. Vulane as it dawned on the scientist who this was. After all, the mage had an enormous marble statue of him on display inside Port Eclipse's Inner City Center. "What an honor..."

"You do plan on training the young man," Cephus paused as he hugged Corvus, "On the use of his ship?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Let's get underway. There's no time like the present. And by the way, I'll be accompanying you."

Vulane's mouth opened to speak, but no words came out.

The landing bay's outer door opened and the spacecraft silently lifted off and eased out into the asteroid belt. There were no windows or portals on the inside, rather it was comprised of the same chrome-like material, but smooth. The craft could project holograms which provided an interface between it and the passengers. The interior was formed into three compartments, a small cockpit/bridge, an airlock and an aft passenger/cargo bay, which held eight people or cargo.

"How fast is she?"

"The _DART_ is capable of mach four speed, in sublight mode. That should allow it to take off and land on most habitable planets."

"_DART?_"

The Arerri nodded, "Yes..." but was interrupted by Cephus Auctor.

"That's the vessel's name, the name his company used during its construction and testing over the past year."

"I must compliment you on your information," said the Arerri nervously. Vulane had planned to use this project to exert control over the entire situation, but now was unsure of his position.

"You'll find there's very little I don't know about concerning my home doctor," was Cephus' reply. Of course by home, he meant the entire Oropan solar system, where Port Eclipse was located.

"_DART's_ not a very good name," commented Corvus. He thought for a moment, "I prefer _QUICKSILVER_."

Vulane nodded, then continued the tour, "The ship can utilize Superluminal Flight for up to 1.7 light years per hour for forty eight hours, giving you an operational range of 81.6 light years."

"Why only forty eight hours?"

"Well, the ship is a living creature. As you log more flight time in it, it's abilities will increase up to point. After forty eight hours the ship will need to rest and recharge, usually about eight hours. Then you may travel faster than lightspeed again."

Parlan moved up from his seat, "What about sensors and communications?"

A holographic window appeared before Vulane and displayed radar and communications. "Both are limited to a few thousand miles in space, so you'll need to equip it as you see fit." Currently NovaTech had placed a traditional faster than lightspeed commset, a techno-wizard power generator and techno-wizard gravity net inside the craft, to keep the ship's passengers comfortable. Life support was also extra.

"Weaponry?" asked Corvus.

"A variable-power laser cannon only. The _DART_-er-_QUICKSILVER_ wasn't intended to be a combat craft."

The holographic display flashed as the _QUICKSILVER_ approached the wormhole beacon. Parlan brought out one of the encoder units that he and Corvus were taking to each planet. Normally it would be affixed to a ship's transponder unit, but Parlan had no idea where it might go on this particular ship...

Vulane sat back and a pair of cables grew from the ship's interior wall and Machine-Merged with the encoder. The holographic panel display flashed "SENDING ENCRYPTED MESSAGE" and the ship transmitted a radio pulse.

The other holowindow which served as a view screen showed the wormhole blossom in a blue-white flash a kilometer distant.

"Grennock awaits!" said Cephus Auctor, eyeing his family's handiwork. He and his family had built the wormholes.

The _QUICKSILVER_ oriented itself then zipped through the wormhole and into United Worlds of Warlock space.

Looking through his view screen of Grennock, Cephus Auctor turned to his great-grandson. "There's a ley line near the starport." The display was nowhere near as detailed and Vulane understood the mage was using his impressive magical abilities.

The younger Auctor focused his thoughts and spoke a few words. Within seconds he had dislocated his perceptions to the surface of planet along with Cephus. From his position, he could feel the energy of the ley line, as if he were standing by it. "Yes, great-grandfather!" The youngster had never felt one since Port Eclipse had no ley lines. The spatial realms his family had infused with magical energy weren't open to him. It was a wondrous feeling. The starport was a huge circle of rock surrounded by a flat grassy plain, picture perfect and no doubt the result of magical terraforming. The pad wasn't very big, maybe large enough to handle a dozen medium sized starships, but there was plenty of room for the _QUICKSILVER_.

The living starship opened a comm-channel with the starport.

"This is the starship _QUICKSILVER_, ground control, we need clearance to land," said Dr. Vulane.

"Roger _QUICKSILVER_, you'll need to hold. What's your cargo and crew?"

Cephus Auctor harrumphed, "Ship, open a channel." A display flashed before the spatial mage. "Grennock ground control, this is Sir Cephus Auctor, knight of the High King's court and peer to the realm. Clear the _QUICKSILVER_ for landing immediately!"

Cephus thought briefly about using the same spatial magic spell he'd used on Vulane's hanger earlier, but felt it was too melodramatic. Bureaucrats only required a normal amount of yelling.

There was a few moments of silence before the nervous voice of the ground controller came on, "Uh, OK, QUICKSILVER. You're clear to land."

The living starship knifed through the atmosphere and dropped down towards the planet, descending carefully on the starport. It landed quietly and gracefully on the edge of the circular pad. A portion of the ship's hull, inside the airlock section melted away, allowing the Auctor's a way out.

"Hey!" growled Parlan, fighting with his gear, "Corvus, I could use a hand."

Vulane intervened, "I saved a surprise for last."

Part of the wall near Parlan bubbled. A humanoid shape grew until it stepped away from the wall, immediately growing a skin of chrome scales like the exterior of the ship.

"The ship can summon a single crewman, just in case there's trouble. He has a subset of features of the craft and can assist you in certain matters. However it must remain in the same solar system as the ship, or it will vanish."

Parlan handed up his gear and the creature, it features identical with the exterior of the _QUICKSILVER_, took them all without saying a word.

Outside, Sir Cephus and Corvus were received by an impromptu gathering of port officials. The knight shook their hands then dismissed them. Arriving moments later was a representative of the _ITRAGON_, a prominent United Worlds of Warlock trading concern. The merchants used Grennock as a base of operations along the Warlock frontier. Phasing in via the ley line was a Star Elf, who held the title of Administrator for the trading concern.

"Is this an official visit?" the elf introduced himself as Obner Leylight.

"No," replied Cephus in Dragonese. "However I would like to introduce you to Dr. Vulane, an Arerri scientist with one of our techno-wizard firms." The pair shook hands. "This is my great-grandson and his friend Parlan. We'd like to take a few minutes of your time and speak to you about trade and Port Eclipse."

"Of course. And your golem?" asked the elf about the chrome, scaled figure.

"Yes, he's just carrying the bags." Cephus turned to the east. "The _ITRAGON_'s trading complex is a few miles down the line. My grandson and I would like to use the ley line, but I'm afraid these men will require other transportation."

"Certainly. I'll see to it immediately. Just wait here gentlemen and I'll have someone pick you up."

The elf, and both the Auctors phased off, leaving Parlan and Dr. Vulane to wait on the grass near the edge of the landing area with the chrome-plated crewman.

"Mages," groaned Parlan. "Always whisking off in a puff of smoke."

**SIX HOURS LATER  
ADMINISTRATOR'S OFFICE  
ITRAGON COMPLEX  
GRENNOCK**

"In my capacity as Administrator for the _ITRAGON,_ I can say with certainty Dr. Vulane that your ship interests us." The elf and Arerri had spent the previous few hours undergoing an introduction and short flight aboard the craft. "As there are places where magic is inert and technology can fail, this craft seemingly has the wherewithal to bridge those shortcomings."

Inside the office were Cephus, Dr. Vulane, Obner and the Star Elf's right hand man, an Earth Warlock named Grudney. Next to him stood a large iron golem, but it was difficult to judge the golem's height, since the massive stone building's ceiling was well over twenty feet tall.

Vulane had been worried, since his original plan had gone awry. He'd planned to announce via a press release the existence of the _QUICKSILVER_ and its trip to Grennock. NovaTech had wanted to gain some publicity and momentum as it began looking for prospective buyers for future craft. Now he'd have to publicize it all after the fact, which still might be good, especially if he worked in some of Obner's observations.

"Tell me Sir Cephus, what's your concern in this? Are you partners with Dr. Vulane?"

"What? No. I have a personal interest in this visit. Tell me, how does one become a member in your organization?"

"Well," began Obner, having his orderly offer cigars to the others. "Membership is gained via sponsorship by an existing member. Those of United Worlds of Warlock citizenship may immediately join, while those who are not, may carry on as associates until a suitable period has elapsed."

"I see. I'd like you to sponsor my great-grandson and his friend for membership."

Obner was silent for a moment. He hadn't quite expected this. "I-I-I'd be honored," he said quickly.

"Good!" Cephus' face broke into a smile for the first time since he'd seen his great-grandson. "He's an experienced mage and his friend is quite the computer genius. For doing this favor, I'll see that all of the _ITRAGON_ ships have wormhole access to Port Eclipse. There will be other benefits as well."

Obner strode around the table and shook Cephus' hand vigorously. The Star Elf conjured a magical flame in his hand and held it for Cephus.

Vulane now understood why Cephus ran a solar system. Not only were his magic abilities monumental, but his head for canny maneuvering matched them. This whole trip was a testament to that. Vulane drank, but it wasn't because he was happy, rather he needed a good strong belt.

As he watched Cephus Auctor light his cigar, the Arerri thought about what Parlan had said to him out on the landing pad and how, despite all his careful planning his ideas had all gone up in a puff of smoke.

"But I've already got a job!" protested Parlan when the news reached the two young men.

Corvus wanted to protest but couldn't. Being a member of a prestigious United Worlds of Warlock trading firm wasn't such bad news, even if the idea wasn't his own.

"I've already got a career!" Parlan cried.

"Bah! When I was your ages I was already taken with adventuring. Traveling among the planets, like _Alexandria_ and _Omtermond_. Do you want to spend the rest of your life on that station going to class or punching a clock?"

"So you think I'm ready?" asked Corvus. He'd helped the elves on Varo dismantle a ring of lumber thieves, but adventurers in the United Worlds of Warlock often had to continually prove themselves.

"Almost. You need to learn a few more spells, which I'll tutor you in."

"What about father and grandpa and grandma? They'll be upset with..."

"Leave them to me," explained Cephus, "I'll persuade them that this is an opportunity to be taken advantage of."

Parlan balled his fists several times.

_Mages!_ He thought. _One moment I'm working for the port, then boom, a puff of smoke, a flash of light and everything changes!_

So by the next day, Corvus and Parlan were both members of the _ITRAGON_, and Obner and Cephus Auctor had come to an understanding concerning the _ITRAGON_'s use of Port Eclipse; and Dr. Vulane, the brilliant scientist who'd developed the living starship and had made all this possible, felt like he'd merely been along for the ride. However it wasn't a total loss. During the four-hour trip back, he composed a preliminary draft of the press release that NovaTech would make public.

**THREE WEEKS LATER  
MERCENARY GUILDHALL  
HIDEGAR  
TRADE WORLDS**

Hidegar was a little over 480 light years to the galactic north of Port Eclipse, nestled among the twenty-odd planets that comprised the _Trade Worlds_. Another 200 light years farther north was the territory of the _Consortium of Civilized Worlds_, and to its east lay the _Kronos League_, a violent offshoot of the Altess. Hidegar was one of the more technologically advanced worlds located in the sector of space known as the _Hourglass Nebula._

Tri-galactic Military Services ran the guild. The restaurant on the guildhall's fifth floor was exclusively for its higher echelon members. Kruff the Felias Information Broker was one of those. Not only was he a master at finding and selling information, he made sure that those around him never had to wait in line for their starship to take off or land on Hidegar. His Mechano-Link ability took care of that, letting him hack into virtually any computer system, including the starport traffic computer. Kruff, seated alone near the window, was enjoying his breakfast when he received a visitor.

Aldo Hetter, a Super-Spy and operative of Kruff's, normally wasn't privy to dining at the restaurant. Today he'd been summoned to breakfast with the Felias.

"Good morning," Aldo was seated by the private waiter assigned to Kruff's table. "I take it the information I passed to you about the Living Starship caught your fancy." The Super-spy scoured his e-menu.

"Hmmm, yes," said Kruff after swallowing. "Try the poached eggs and toast. The chef is quite good."

Aldo ordered, then sat there, smirk on his face, watching the leonid eat,

"Who, uh, gave you the information?" asked the Felias.

"An Atlantean, a trader on a merchant ship that calls at Port Eclipse. He found it while reading their local rag."

"And you trust him?" The Atlantean had provided some extra details he knew about the owner and the maker of the craft.

"Yes, I've worked with him on a few occasions. I expect he'll want something in return."

Aldo continued to watch the Felias eat. After a short silence he asked, "When do I leave?"

"Not so fast. How do you plan on approaching this?" asked the Felias. Details on a living starship would be of vast interest on the interstellar information market. Naruni and several mega-corps would pay nice money for a behind the scenes look at such a craft.

"Well, naturally I'm going to need your help."

"Naturally," replied Kruff as Hetter launched into his plan. It was simple and yet ingenious and had a good chance of succeeding.

The waiter came with Aldo's breakfast and the two continued talking.

**4 PM  
LEVEL TWO  
CENTER  
PHASE WORLD**

Harmony Frost left her Phase World apartment in a rush. The Pleasurer had taken the form of a tall, raven-haired human female, adorned in her skintight, silver jacket and matching pants, shiny enough to reflect laser blasts. She paused at the bottom of the stairs to light a cigarette with her last match, then continued on her way. As she neared the corner, her empathic sense felt a strong, disciplined mind. None of the people she passed seemed to be paying her any undue attention. Perhaps it was an alien or an item someone was carrying. She jogged across the street, just in time to snag a hover taxi.

"Phase Gardens, please," her alluring contralto was lost on the robo-pilot and off they went. The psychic feeling vanished and she concentrated on business. She was to meet a contact at an open-air restaurant in Spacetown, on Center's second level. Selling stolen Kittani equipment was dangerous, especially if you _offed_ a Splugorth minion in the process and even more so if you planned on selling it to Naruni. But it was profitable. This would keep her rolling in it for the next year or two at least.

As the taxi weaved through Center's buildings and towers she envisioned herself attending the best parties and meeting some real people. Not these adventurers she kept running into. Well, that would come. The robo-pilot's synthesized voice announced Phase Gardens and he found a place to land. She slid her credcard through the reader and stepped out. The escalator ramp led her to the mag-lev train which ran into Spacetown.

She felt the odd stray feeling of those around her, but nothing like back by her place.

_Now_, she thought, _if Cormen shows, things will be fine._

Cormen Ganter was the chief engineer on the starship _SAME OLD SAME OLD_. The ship's captain was once a runner, taking any kind of well-paying cargo in and out of the _Paradise Federation_. Harmony had to leave Federation space when the guy she was dating had a fatal accident. It wasn't her fault that his contra-grav suit failed, but his attorney didn't see it that way. The guy was R-I-C-H and his mouthpiece pressed for a full investigation. OK, she'd gotten him to use a little "pickup powder" before takeoff, to heighten the experience for the both of them. Anyway, just before the district attorney's office decided to indict her, she slipped out of the Federation on the _SAME OLD_ with the idea to check out the experience that was Phase World.

She wasn't disappointed.

Within two weeks she'd learned to imitate a few of the Splugorth humanoids at Klynncryth's Trading Post on the third level. She kept her head down and found she could do a brisk business in harmless microbes she picked up at the markets there. Ever been scuba diving with someone who can't breath water, but now could? It was exhilarating -- for both of them. The money was good too. Then her contact, an Atlantean techno-wizard offered her something special: a Kittani Plasma Harness, half-price, pay the money upfront. Level Four of Center was crawling with Uteni, another humanoid she could easily impersonate, and she had no trouble lining up a buyer with the cash. Naruni would make a fortune on knockoffs and get to thumb their noses...er, flat faces at the Sploogs in process. So she went and got the harness... only the Atlantean had a different idea. He hadn't counted on her empathic ability. She sensed his deception and used a well-placed snap kick to incapacitate him. Then he tried to activate one of his tattoos.

Harmony kept a techno-wizard Thundergun in the back of her belt. It was chrome-plated with a pearl handle. It was either him or her, so she let him have it once -- between the eyes.

Now she had the harness and the money, so she left Sploogsville after a quick-change.

Harmony sensed something familiar. She turned and spotted Cormen, hands in pockets, coming towards her table.

"Hey gorgeous!" the Psi-Tech gave her a peck on the cheek. "What's good at this dump?"

The Planetoid was a run of the mill bistro, but they had the best pastrami on the levels. She could eat and feed her empathic sense both at the same time.

"Get the pastrami with the Bounce Sauce."

They punched up their orders on the e-menu and sat back.

"So," Cormen lowered his voice, "What have you got for me?"

Harmony had decided not to give the harness to Naruni. She wanted it herself. It might come in handy in case she needed to impersonate another Sploog. It would also be a rush to use! Her psionics made her impervious to fire and cold, so she was in no danger there. Instead she'd get the Psi-Tech to make her a nice schematic and she'd sell the plans to Naruni. Cormen would charge her but she could afford it and Naruni would still get what they want.

"I need you to make me some schematics, but it's gotta be hush-hush, honey."

"No problem, but I need to see it before I can give you my price."

"Sounds fine," Harmony glided over to an empty table a few feet away and borrowed a candle to light her smoke.

Then she felt it again: that strong, disciplined mind.

She puffed her cigarette to life. There was no doubt, it was the same as before.

"Uh, OK," she said as she sat back down across from Cormen, slouching so her face was hidden by the planter on her left. Peering through the greenery she caught sight of a Noro, wearing the lavender robes of a Phase Mystic.

_Damn!_ She clenched her fists. Her mind raced, then took another couple of laps.

"Honey, I'll have to get back to ya," she whispered to Cormen and grabbed the pitcher of ice water on the table. "Sweetheart, don't take this personally."

She stood, slapped him hard, then dumped the pitcher's contents on his head.

"PIG! DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN!" she shrieked before jogging off.

Cormen shook like a collie, unaware of the Noro in the lavender robe following behind his lunch date.

Well, she couldn't go home.

Obviously the Noro knew where that was. Luckily the plasma harness wasn't there. A Super-Spy she'd met and done business with had tutored her in how to move: deliberately and cautiously. As a shapeshifter she could impersonate a variety of humanoids, but she had four, documented identities she could slip in and out of at a moment's notice, providing she had some different wardrobe to change into. She'd left the harness at Beverly Blaine's, a fire-red, redhead who was into plasma weapons, expensive artwork and the people they attracted. Next to Harmony Frost, it was the Pleasurer's favorite role.

The trouble was getting away from her tail and getting the harness to Cormen, who'd probably tack on a few extra credits for the scene she'd just acted out. Mind block firmly in place, Harmony walked down to the landing where the mag-lev train was. She might lose him in the crowd and go back to Beverly's.

The doors to the train slid shut and from her seat in the coach she saw the lavender robed Noro reach the platform too late. The train slid off silently, accelerating to 90 k.p.h. in a few seconds.

_Thank pleasure! _

Now she could relax. Mind blocks made her uncomfortable, but were necessary unless she wanted him to nose into her own thoughts and feelings. She relaxed and tapped into the surrounding passengers. Their warmth and contentment soothed her psyche.

Then she felt it again.

She caught a glimpse of lavender as she glanced back through the seats.

_Damn!_ She thought. _How'd he do it? Must be a teleporter_.

The train raced over and down a steep grade, stopping a few seconds later with only the tiniest hint of deceleration. No fun here, the other passengers weren't like the roller-coaster riders she sometimes touched. But the thoughts of the tourists in front of her did give her an idea. They were awed by the sight outside. She glanced out the window at the old starport annex. Built centuries ago and now mostly unused since the Prometheans upgraded to mobile teleportals for incoming and outgoing travelers. Nobody walked long distances anymore, not when you could slip from one place to another for 10 credits. The train paused next to the six story monolith as it waited for another coach to leave the tunnel.

She stood, kicked the emergency door release and hustled out.

The landing was completely empty and poorly lit. That meant the place still had power.

After a moment the doors shut and the train took off.

She ducked into the first hallway, slammed the elevator button with her elbow, then ran down the huge, twisting stone stairway across from it. As her head disappeared below ground level she heard the bell, then the elevator doors open.

And the sound of someone running.

Harmony's silver boots had spike heels but she still went down the stairs as fast as her feet would go, using sidesteps. Here she found the semi-darkness comforting and she used her left hand to follow the twisting wall as she went further down.

She felt a break in the wall. It was for planters. The annex stairways had circular shafts on their inside walls that had once been filled with automated hydroponics equipment, all for the tourists. The opening wasn't large and she shrunk herself a tad, to get through quickly, since she'd heard footsteps at the top of the stairs. The young woman dropped through the opening and into the empty planter. Luckily its lights were out. She put up her mind block, held her breath and waited.

Footsteps echoed, growing louder and louder. Heavy, thumping footsteps almost as loud as the thumping in her own chest.

A shadow moved past her and she caught a glimpse of a someone, their form stretching bizarrely as they took twenty steps a stride. It was past her and down the stairs in seconds.

_This guy is good._ Hopefully he was using up his inner strength.

Harmony relaxed, slipped back out and retreated up the stairs, then took the elevator up to the starport landing pens.

"You lost her?"

The Promethean Phase Adept Gallas showed no reaction. Before him a hologram of one of his Phase Mystics, a Noro, was projected. The Initiate looked tired and worn, and his forehead was damp with perspiration.

"Return immediately."

Gallas turned to his assistant, a human Phase Mystic named Barlow.

"Well your Object Read of the silver bullet was accurate my friend," he said dissolving the holo-link. "This woman seems to be involved in this murder at the Splugorth Trading Post."

"I certainly feel so."

As a follow-up to the autopsy, Barlow had done a psychic probe on the items found on the dead man, including the silver bullet that killed him. Harmony Frost had loaded the gun.

The Promethean Phase Adepts were a large and powerful force on Center. Their brothers in arms, the Phase Mystics, worked closely with them. They were part police-force, part-troopers, part-spies, in whichever order was required. The Splugorth were powerful as well. While they perpetrated horrors thousands of times worse than this incident, they had to be coddled, otherwise they might send strike teams out to even the score and injure innocents in the process. As long as the Phase Adepts kept current on the attack and kept them informed they went along with them. Besides, the Prometheans wanted to remove this killer for the same reason: she might be a threat to others.

"I'll post a pair of men outside her apartment," said Barlow. "It's doubtful she'll go back, but for the moment it's all we have."

Gallas grunted. Suddenly another Promethean materialized a few feet away.

"Adept Gallas," the messenger bowed ever so slightly, "A report from the computer tracking system. The woman Harmony Frost just used her credit card on the first floor of the starport area." He bowed slightly and vanished as quickly as he'd come.

Gallas looked at Barlow, it was too late to re-contact the Noro.

"Don't worry," said Barlow. "There's teleportals all over the starport. I'll send someone else."

Harmony found the _SAME OLD SAME OLD_ after consulting one of the computerized information booths on the level. Landing pad 13C. The ship was closed up and no one was around. In fact, the whole level was quiet. The crews of these ships were out enjoying themselves somewhere.

She went back to the computer, swiped her credcard and composed an e-mail, letting Cormen know she was sorry about what happened and that she'd get back to him.

Suddenly the silence on the level was interrupted by the sound of an elevator. She double checked her e-mail, hit SEND then signed off. She quietly slid around the comm-booth and watched the entranceway.

Nothing.

The elevator door was open, but no sign of anyone. She reached out with her empathic sense and still found nothing. Her Mind Block saved her. As soon as she put it up, a Draconid, dressed in the lavender robes of a Phase Mystic suddenly materialized against the far wall, skulking slowly, carefully, while peeking in each pen. His Psi-Invisibility was unable to penetrate her mental shield.

_These guys just don't give up_, she thought.

She waited for him to distance himself from the entranceway, then slipped out, keeping a wall between the reptilian and her. She quietly snuck over to the elevator and jumped in, unaware of the disembodied eye floating nearby.

She was going down. The eye watched the elevator's readout. It completely left the second level, stopping down on level four.

The Draconid was over at the elevator in a flash. He reclaimed his missing eye and summoned another elevator down.

Level Four on Center was one of Harmony's favorites. In the past she'd impersonated a Uteni to get good deals on the latest Naruni gear. It was also home of the Perpetual Party. There were apartment buildings near where she lived as Beverly Blaine, that had parties every night, rotating from building to building, floor to floor and room to room.

She saw a pair of partygoers on the street and talked with them briefly. The couple was heading out for dinner, but there was a rager going on upstairs.

Minutes later Harmony was sipping champagne, and talking about skiing over the loud music with a Zebuloid. They danced, they drank, they munched and she eventually moved out onto the terrace with the multi-limbed alien. The level was in simulated night: dark sky, holographic starlight, soft red-green crescent moon. There were four or five couples making time out here, but no one noticed them.

She lit a cigarette and caught a glimpse of someone in a lavender robe moving through the throng inside.

_Damn!_

Harmony noticed the patio door on the apartment across the way. The lights were out and the drapes had been left open. It was a good twenty feet across to the opposite patio.

She quickly explained she had to leave and had the Zebuloid turn around and block the doorway, then stepped over the rail, balanced herself, then engaged her Telekinetic Leap, acrobatically landing by rolling into the big, padded lawn chair nearby. The noise was barely audible over the party's music. She repositioned the chair and remained crouched down behind it.

The Draconid was out on the terrace at the party, maneuvering through the necking lovers and glanced over the edge. Six stories up and the woman he was after couldn't have climbed down that fast. He must have missed her inside. The Zebuloid she'd been with was still here, scratching its head with a few of its tentacles.

The Phase Mystic finally left.

Harmony conjured an ectoplasmic vapor, slipped it through the sliding door's flimsy weather seal, flipped the lock on the handle and went inside.

As she closed the door, she noticed the Draconid, back on the opposite terrace, staring at her.

She blew him a kiss, drew the curtains and left. Beverly's apartment was only a few buildings away. She walked down to the end of the hall, opened the window and jumped across to the neighboring building, repeating the process four times until she was finally home.

Just in time. Her own inner strength was almost gone.

**TWO HOURS LATER  
BEVERLY BLAINE'S APARTMENT  
LEVEL FOUR  
CENTER  
PHASE WORLD**

Harmony meditated over a cigarette, sipping wine, wondering how the Phase Mystics had gotten to her.

Well, at any rate she needed to get the Kittani Plasma Harness over to Cormen. She hit the commset, invoking privacy mode so her holographic image wouldn't be shown, audio only.

"Robot Parcel Service," a synthesized voice answered. "How may I direct your call?"

"Parcel pick up."

The young woman ordered a transport for the harness. It currently was inside a thick carrybox, like musicians use. She lugged it out to the front room and lit another smoke. She packed her things, then drew a hot bath to soak. She needed to meditate...preferably with as few clothes as possible.

After thirty minutes there was a knock at the door. The Pleasurer grabbed a robe and wrapped it around her. Her form and features shifted into that of a tall, sultry redhead. She palmed her Naruni plasma derringer and walked up to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Robot Parcel Service," came the synthesized voice reply.

She opened the door a crack, "Are you alone?"

The robot's head did a three-sixty. "Yes ma'am."

She opened the door and let him in, pausing to check the hallway herself. All clear.

Inside, the robot responded to her weapon, "I'm sorry, I have no cash or valuables."

She put the derringer inside a pocket, "Sorry, I'm a bit nervous." She pointed to the carrybox. "That's it."

The robot hefted it, "Twenty six point six pounds."

Harmony/Beverly retrieved her handcomp and gave the robot the number of the docking pen where the _SAME OLD SAME OLD_ sat. The robot's remote positioning link instantly computed the distance and he presented the bill.

"One hundred thirty six credits. Your charge card please."

As she picked up the card with Harmony's name on it, it finally dawned on her how they'd found her. She should have never used the info-booth at the starport.

"Uh, I'll pay in cash." She retrieved a stack of bills from a drawer and sent the robot on his way.

_Damn!_ she thought. All the money she'd gotten for the plasma harness she'd put under Harmony Frost's account. It was her favorite role. She had some mad money here, but it wasn't what she was used to or what she'd require.

She finished dressing, grabbed the last of her gear and got ready to leave. Her commset buzzed. She let it ring, and ring, the recorder clicked on.

"Harmony, this is Aldo Hetter. I've got a little job you might be interested in. Harmony, if you're there pick up."

Her features reverted back to those of Harmony Frost. She hit the recorder and answered. The face of the human Super-Spy popped up before her.

"Aldo, what a surprise!" She'd done business with Aldo a few times before. It was small stuff, keeping men busy while he rifled their belongings, that sort of thing. He was very careful and meticulous.

"How would you like to take a trip?" he asked. "I need your charm and wit for a little something I've got brewing."

"What does it pay?"

"Oh, you'll be very happy with the money."

"I'd better be," this had promise. Aldo was rich and had rich friends. She could ingratiate herself with him and then borrow nicely against her own account, until Cormen finished the schematics and she cashed in with Naruni. Hopefully this business with the Phase Mystics would all blow over by that time.

"So it's a deal? Good. Get yourself down to the Warlock Market. There's a system in the Anvil Galaxy called Port Eclipse. Its a protectorate of the United Worlds of Warlock and you should have no trouble finding a Shifter to get you there."

"I'm a little low on scratch," she rubbed her fingers together. Shifters were expensive.

The Super-Spy gave her a credcard number for expenses. "I'll see you there in forty eight hours," he said before signing off. Forty eight hours seemed a bit rushed, Aldo must be up to something big.

She collected a few of Harmony's things, including the huge, white fur coat she often wore. She also packed another identity just in case something unexpected came up. As long as she was away from Center, she could resume the identity of Harmony Frost. She shifted her form and went downstairs and waited in the foyer after hitting the summons button for the hover taxi.

As she walked out she nearly collided with two men in lavender robes. There were a half-dozen Phase Mystics patrolling this side of the street.

The two men gawked, but she couldn't blame them.

It's the natural reaction to seeing a short Psi-Goblin wearing a large, white fur.

**FROSTED RINGS DONUT SHOP  
FORTY EIGHT HOURS LATER  
ECLIPSE STATION  
PORT ECLIPSE**

"You must be Corvus Auctor."

The voice issued from a middle aged man, slightly balding and wearing a sleek business suit popular in the _Consortium of Civilized Worlds._

"You're just the person I was looking for," he continued, hand out.

Corvus put down his coffee and shook the man's hand.

"And you are?"

"Aldo Frost, Treaty Violation Investigation Agency," he flashed his holo-credentials. "I'm here to take a look at your starship."

"Aren't you a little far from your jurisdiction?" the young spatial mage sipped his coffee. "And besides," began Corvus. "I don't give tours."

Aldo nodded, "I see. Well, I understand that you're part of an intergalactic trading company. I must stress to you that if indeed your starship is living, you'll have to clear it with the TVIA before it may enter Consortium space. The TVIA is concerned with the rights of sophonts in all of the Three Galaxies. We certainly can't allow an enslaved entity to be brought inside our borders just because it's a convenient form of transportation, or a novel idea."

The donut Corvus had bitten into hung on his lips momentarily.

"I...I...never thought about it," he mumbled through the devil's food.

"Ah, yes, well, this sort of thing isn't uncommon in my line of work. People can come up with some amazing things, but sometimes they are blind to the consequences."

"Well, I'm right in the middle of something..."

"Ah, well there's no hurry. This is an _unofficial_ visit. I was a few light years away tending to something else when I caught the news-feed on your remarkable ship. I spoke with my boss and he gave me the go-ahead. At any rate, I plan on staying at Port Eclipse for a few days anyway. I'm meeting my daughter here. Perhaps we can get together later?"

Corvus wiped his mouth and shook Aldo's hand.

"Absolutely! How about meeting me in my office on the fourth floor in say, two hours?"

"Splendid," and Aldo Frost left.

Corvus grabbed his work, and hightailed it back to the office to inform Parlan.

Corvus and Parlan had been showing the office and explaining their setup to the TVIA man when The door to the _ITRAGON's_ satellite office opened and the chime went off. In strode a beautiful, dark-haired woman in a stunning, skin tight silver jacket, with matching pants and boots. Her eyes were covered by mirrorshades.

"Hi pop!" The alluring contralto voice only magnified her beauty.

"Ah, gentlemen, this is my daughter Harmony." He kissed her on the forehead. She nodded then slapped a cigarette into her mouth.

"Nicetameetcha." She glanced around. "Mind if I smoke?" She didn't wait for an answer and lit her cigarette with a chrome-plated lighter.

Parlan and Corvus exchanged glances.

"This is a real kick-ass place you got here." The carpet was from Robo-Mart, the paint was an awful dark green and the two pictures of sailboats on the walls were mass-produced, common prints.

"Well," Corvus smiled at her sarcasm, "You should see my starship."

The young woman stopped, pulled her mirrorshades down to the end of her nose and locked eyes with Corvus Auctor.

"_You've_ got a starship?"

Corvus winked, the woman's voice possessed a misty, soothing quality that evaporated when she finished speaking, making him want to hear it again.

"Oh, yeah."

**THAT EVENING  
ITRAGON TRADING ARCOLOGY  
PORT ECLIPSE**

The feelings that Harmony Frost received from Corvus Auctor's starship almost overwhelmed the empath. Her entire body flushed as she was engulfed by the rush of super power and majesty the craft exuded, plus the damn thing was covered from end to end in chrome!

She took a deep breath. It was like the first time you touched someone romantically: the surge of emotions, the release of inhibitions, the sharing of everything you had bottled up inside. She couldn't help herself. She walked right up and caressed it, running her hand along the entire length of the ship as she walked.

"It is magnificent," said Aldo. Harmony's reaction confirmed the ship was indeed alive. Now he just had to uncover the details of its construction.

As Harmony walked past them, Parlan and Corvus exchanged glances.

Neither of them heard a word the TVIA man said. Corvus gave Parlan, normally the indomitable lady-killer of the pair, his own _made in the shade_ smile, one he'd seen on several occasions.

Harmony had made a complete circuit and was back, her breathing labored, her psyche invigorated. She sidled right up to Corvus.

"Pleeeeeeease tell me you'll take me for a ride!" the urgency of her request, combined with the soft swish of her voice struck a chord in the young mage, just as it had done in others, in the past.

Corvus activated his wrist-comm and sent a message to the ship. The aft portal opened and Corvus helped them both aboard.

The spatial mage turned to his friend, "You coming?"

"Uh. No." Parlan was almost speechless. "I've got work to finish."

An energy field activated which protected Parlan from space as the hangar's exterior door opened. The _QUICKSILVER_ lifted off silently and it disappeared in a flash of silver.

Parlan shook his head. _Puff of smoke, flash of light, what was the difference_?

Sometimes he really hated mages.

The _QUICKSILVER_ made the trip to Grennock and back in just under eight hours. Aldo had grown disinterested, not so much in the ship, but in the fact that Corvus Auctor had precious little knowledge of its construction. While he picked up insights on its operation, it still left many questions unanswered -- questions the buyers that Kruff would line up, would need answered.

Harmony, on the other hand was nearly ecstatic. To her, the ship was like being in a crowd of extremely powerful beings. When it sliced through space, she could feel the enjoyment, the calmness of hovering in orbit and the power of descending through the atmosphere to land. Couple that with the effect she felt from Corvus, especially when he visited the ley line next to the landing pad on Grennock. She'd never been with such a mage before and never had felt the rush he received from being near a potent source of magic.

The trio visited the _ITRAGON_ complex. Corvus met with Obner who gave him his first assignment: travel to the Warlock frontier, visit the Pagoda system and assist the _ITRAGON_ negotiator there.

So they returned to Port Eclipse the next morning, or what passed for morning on an asteroid space station. Corvus led Aldo and Harmony into the spatial realm known as the Inner City, where the TVIA Inspector could interview Dr. Vulane and NovaTech concerning details of how the living starship had been made, its energy harnessed and its soul preserved.

However, Harmony didn't stay with her father, instead she came back to Eclipse Station with Corvus, where they slept a few hours while Parlan arranged for their techno-wizard contact to join them, for the trip to Pagoda.

"Who's she?" asked Gindle. The robed techno-wizard stared at the pretty girl on Corvus' arm as the pair entered the _ITRAGON_ office, back from brunch.

"That's Corvus' Siamese twin. They're joined at the hip."

"Could be worse, I suppose," Gindle admired the woman's looks. "I take it she's coming with us?"

Gindle was along to construct a few special techno-wizard items for them. With the help of Corvus and his spatial magic, the ship would have a wireless data network with a range of 10,000 miles, providing the techno-wizardry enchantments went as planned. With it, they could send the _QUICKSILVER_ back into orbit from the planet's surface and interact with it via the onboard computer system, since the ship could Machine Merge with it.

Parlan sat back in his seat enough to get a glimpse of the pair kissing, "I'd say there's a very good chance of that happening."

Corvus brought Harmony back and introduced her to Gindle. Eventually he got Parlan alone while the other two talked.

"So what's this assignment?" The radio message the young computerman had gotten when the _QUICKSILVER_ reentered the asteroid system had been brief.

"Courier mission. We're to travel to Pagoda," Corvus unfastened his cloak, "And deliver these to the _ITRAGON_'s contact there." Parlan's eyes went wide as his friend pulled six, thick bars of solid platinum from several Dimensional Pockets inside the garment.

Parlan hefted one of the bars, "Whoa! That's got to be what...twenty pounds?"

Corvus nodded, "Yes, all told, roughly 350,000 credits each, or a little over 2 million." The spatial mage replaced the bars into his cloak.

"Does _Hotty_ know?"

"You mean Harmony? No. Great-grandfather Cephus impressed upon me the importance of discretion in business dealings. I told her we're delivering a message."

"So she's coming?"

Corvus gave Parlan his _made in the shade_ smile and walked out, leaving the computer man to shake his head.

Parlan thought about the exotic, oriental port of Pagoda, maybe there was a women there for him.

There wasn't.

Pagoda was an odd place. The starport was very similar to most stellar-age planets, but once you left it, the streets narrowed, and the architecture changed radically. There was also a lot of, well...demons. Apparently on Pagoda, demons could be _reformed, _as witnessed by the one washing dishes at the starport restaurant, and the other that hauled their rickshaw to the Trading Tower. They didn't seem to be a threat to anyone, as the crowds went about their business oblivious to their presence.

The group found the Trading Tower, located their contact and traveled to the local bank to convert the specie into credits. After enjoying a nice night on the town, care of their contact, they left in the morning. The plan had been to report back to Grennock within twenty four hours but they took their time, using the _QUICKSILVER_ to travel to the very edge of the Warlock frontier to witness a region of space known as the _Hollow Reach_, where the 600 light year gap between spiral arms began.

It was there they picked up a distress call.

"Thank the Forge!" screamed the overeager voice on the other end of the commset"This is the merchant ship _ATTEKA_, we've gone aground in a repression field inside the Dengar system. Do not approach! REPEAT, DO NOT APPROACH."

"Roger that _ATTEKA_," was Parlan's cool response. He requested the _QUICKSILVER's_ starmaps for Dengar, but it had none. "It doesn't matter, we have no starmaps for Dengar over."

"Well, that's OK," the voice on the other end was breathing easier. "Can you contact someone, anyone, nearby? They'll need a ship with non-gravitonic drives to get us. We've been stuck for six weeks and we're here to deliver supplies to a research base on Dengar IV."

Corvus opened his own comm-channel.

"ATTEKA this is the Warlock vessel, _QUICKSILVER_. Our equipment isn't gravitonic. We can come get you, over."

"Absolutely!" the voice seemed extremely relieved. "We'll, uh, transmit navigation details in a moment."

"Six weeks in a starship," whistled Parlan. Harmony and Gindle nodded. The commset beeped as the data came through.

According to the information, Dengar was only three light years away.

**NEXT DAY  
OUTER SYSTEM  
DENGAR PLANETARY SYSTEM**

The repression field was several AU long and thick, engulfing most of the outer portions of the Dengar system. The _ATTEKA_ had gotten bogged down on approach and the effects of the field had not only crippled their engines, it had destroyed the freighter's gravity net and wreaked havoc with the ship's faster than lightspeed comm-system. You were out of luck inside a repression field, you can't calibrate your gravity drives and it destroys the contra-gravity fields used to make most faster than lightspeed commsets work. Luckily the _ATTEKA_ carried a small, backup commset which used Phase Technology. What was even more incredible was that the _QUICKSILVER_ happened to be inside it's measly three light year range. It took almost two hours to reach Dengar and sixteen hours to find the _ATTEKA_, but they did.

The already anxious crew was spooked further when Corvus opened a Mystic Portal and teleported himself, Gindle and a crewman they summoned over to the ship. The trio found themselves floating in micro-gravity until Gindle setup an Area Gravity Field spell and things returned to normal.

"It's so good to see you!" groaned the captain, a Noro named Fullak. With him was a Trimadore engineer and human first officer. Hugs and handshakes went all around, except for their chrome-scaled crewman. Corvus introduced him as a golem. They took a brief tour of the ship, where they met several passengers, all "scientists" and part of the relief crew for the research station. They looked more like mercenaries than scholars. The rescuers were also taken to the cargo hold where they met the expedition's leader an Alutan. Apparently Alutans found frigid weather comforting, since the tall human with elf-like ears was housed in a chilly, sealed habitat, separate from the others. His name was Tromek.

"The good news gentlemen," explained Corvus, "Is that I can get you all to safety." The spatial mage described the Dimensional Portal he was able to conjure.

"Well, the ship will be left behind," the captain announced. "But there's still the group of scientists on Dengar IV. They must be looked in on."

"The _QUICKSILVER_ can make the rest of the journey to Dengar IV, but we can only take a few of you, and virtually no cargo. I can tell you that I'll be able to open another Dimensional Portal sometime tomorrow. I can evacuate the base as well."

More pats on the back for the young spatial mage. The group talked and it was determined that Captain Fullak, the Trimadore and the Alutan scientist Tromek, head of the relief team, would accompany the _QUICKSILVER_ to Dengar IV.

After collecting their belongings, Corvus conjured a Dimensional Portal and the stranded passengers and crew led by the techno-wizard Gindle, stepped from the stalled starship into the uppermost level of Eclipse Station and to safety.

That done, the others returned to the _QUICKSILVER_ by another Mystic Portal and the living starship raced off towards Dengar IV, arriving there in only sixteen minutes.

**EIGHT HOURS LATER  
ABOARD THE QUICKSILVER  
IN CLOSE ORBIT OF DENGAR IV**

No one had been able to sleep. The newcomers had dozens of questions about the _QUICKSILVER_ and Parlan fielded them while Corvus meditated. Once he was able to cast his Sustain spell, the mage slept for two hours then spent the next six hours meditating, so he could regain valuable potential psychic energy. At this point the spatial mage was able to view the planet via the _Quicksilver's_ ultraviolet optics, find the land mass where the base was placed, then dislocate his perceptions and view the base from ground level.

The biggest problem was that Dengar IV was in the grips of an ice age.

There was an incredible snowstorm going on down below. His Celestial Cloak took care of the freezing weather his senses experienced, but he could only see a few feet in the blizzard. It took two additional spellcasting attempts before he found the base, a huge, dark, prefab building, half-buried in snow.

"There was no Weather Shield?" Tromek asked incredulously, after hearing Corvus' description of the base. "The camp has a low energy, force field to prevent it from being inundated by snow."

He indicated the building should be covered by an reddish half dome of energy, but Corvus had seen none. The Alutan sat back hard, as though he'd been punched. Furthermore, the complex had been built on eight foot stilts. It was now half buried in snow.

"Then we must land immediately!" Tromek growled. "If the Weather Shield is out, the entire research team is at great risk!"

"And so are we," explained Corvus, who'd witnessed the weather firsthand. While the _QUICKSILVER_ was an impressive starcraft, it wasn't invulnerable to the weather conditions of the planet. But Tromek continued to argue.

So three times the _QUICKSILVER_ dropped through the atmosphere and tried to land, but the ship couldn't handle the 300 k.p.h. winds of the storm, and three times it returned to close orbit above Dengar IV. Each time, Harmony felt the ship's internal conflict at navigating the extreme conditions.

Tromek, after realizing landing was impossible, became very subdued.

While Corvus returned to his meditation, Parlan, Fullak and the Trimadore used the _Quicksilver's_ energy matrix to contact the satellite the base had over it, in geo-synchronous orbit.

**TWELVE HOURS LATER  
ABOARD THE QUICKSILVER  
IN CLOSE ORBIT OF DENGAR IV  
**

It took twelve hours for Corvus to regain his mage energy.

During that time Tromek had been blessed with even more bad news. The satellite had been placed in orbit so as to send and receive faster than lightspeed comm-traffic to and from the base. Naturally the repression field had smothered any contra-gravity enhanced signal, but it had also been given a neutrino commset to communicate with the planet. Neutrinos could penetrate just about anything, whereas a laser commset was limited by smoke, fog, rain and snow. The base could simply upload their daily data feeds concerning the base regardless of planetary weather conditions. Radio was impractical due to bandwidth limitations. Unfortunately this had stopped weeks ago, according to the timestamps on the data. The neutrino commset on the base's side must have been damaged since nothing had been sent in the time the _ATTEKA_ had been lost. Either that or something had happened to the base personnel. Radio contact with the base revealed nothing. Things weren't looking good.

However, Corvus was now able to open another portal, since he'd visited the base with his spells yesterday. Corvus, Harmony, Fullak and Tromek got their cold weather gear together and the spatial mage opened the portal, and the four trudged into the raging blizzard on the face of the planet.

"It's freezing in here," said Harmony as the group entered the main building. The Pleasurer wasn't cold, her psionics took care of that, but all of them could see their breath in front of their face, once they'd entered. The interior was also a mess and a few dark scars were slashed across the walls, leftovers of energy weapon discharges.

Fullak turned on the radio and base computer, both of which had been shut off.

"There's a set of cryostatic stasis chambers in the back," explained Tromek. "If the researchers ran out of food or if something similar happened, they could ride out the problem in those."

Corvus nodded as Tromek trudged down the hall. He and Harmony watched as Fullak tested the electronics.

"Radio is dead. Both the neutrino comm and the standard set," he informed them. "But the computer seems to be OK We'll need to get Tromek's password."

Suddenly, Harmony's head shot up, as she sensed anguish. She turned around and grabbed Corvus, nodding down the hallway that Tromek had taken. The young spatial mage had come to understand she was psi-sensitive but hadn't seen anything quite like this since she'd first seen the _QUICKSILVER_.

She and Corvus followed after the Alutan and found him standing in the doorway, staring at six dead bodies laying on the floor.

Corvus returned to the front room after they'd buried the men.

The question was: who had done this? Outsiders seemed the logical choice.

Each had been killed by some sort of energy discharge, and none of the men were missing, which meant someone else had come to Dengar IV to kill them. After a short while Tromek had gotten together with Fullak and examined the computer.

"Everything for the past nine months has been deleted," groaned the Alutan.

Fullak looked at him strangely, "What does the satellite show?" since it held backups of the data.

Corvus raised Parlan on the techno-wizard link, one of three that Gindle had been able to complete. The satellite's logs showed the last upload was a little over six weeks ago.

"So," theorized Fullak, "Whoever did this, didn't know about the satellite," which confirmed the theory about outsiders. But where were they and where did they come from? The repression field in the outer system effectively sealed off the planet, unless they had other means to access Dengar IV.

Corvus requested a copy of all the satellite data from the techno-wizard link, which they then loaded into the base computer to study.

Six hours later they made a startling discovery.

**USING THE GRAVITY SCANNER WE FOUND SOMETHING ODD IN THE SNOW BANKS TODAY. WE WERE LOOKING FOR MINERALS AND THE SCANNER SHOWED SOME PROMISING DENSITIES WHEN WE DISCOVERED A LARGE OBJECT MADE OF FABRICATED ALLOYS BURIED NEARBY. WE ALTERED THE TUNNELER TOWARDS IT AND WITHIN THREE HOURS HAD UNEARTHED IT. IT'S OBVIOUSLY A WEAPON, WHICH WE STUDIED, PHOTOGRAPHED AND PLACED IN LOCKER 3. WE CONTINUED SCANNING AND FOUND TWO MORE ITEMS OF SIMILAR COMPOSITION, THOUGH MUCH LARGER. MORE TUNNELING UNCOVERED THE ROBOT. IT WAS MISSING IT'S LEFT LEG AND ARM, BUT IT WAS HUGE, ALMOST 13 FEET TALL AND HIDEOUSLY CONFIGURED TO LOOK LIKE A GIANT, BLACK SKELETON. IT WAS DAMAGED BADLY ON IT'S LEFT SIDE, AS THOUGH SOMETHING HEAVY, LIKE A LARGE BLOCK OF ICE HAD SMASHED IT. WE FOUND ITS LEG BUT COULDN'T FIND ITS ARM. WE ALSO FOUND ANOTHER WEAPON, THOUGH NOT AS BIG AS THE FIRST.**

"I'm afraid you cannot read anymore of this gentlemen," snapped Tromek, shutting off the display and ignoring Harmony. They'd been reading the private journal of the base's chief researcher.

"By the Cosmic Forge man!" growled Fullak, "This is no time to stop." The Noro pointed toward the graves outside, where the dead men lay. "What beset them could very well happen to us!"

"I understand that, but I'm afraid the information in this datastore is confidential."

The others sat there in shock, except Harmony, who calmly took out a cigarette.

"He's known all along about this," she said after lighting her smoke. The young woman had sensed deception in the Alutan since he'd come aboard the _QUICKSILVER_, just as she'd sensed it in the Atlantean on Phase World.

The Tromek shot her a fiery look, which was unable to penetrate the woman's frozen stare. The Alutan was psychic too, but hadn't the ability to block his psychic emanations.

The Noro focused his concentration on the Alutan as well.

"Yes, he claims to be part of a relief crew, but he's been tasked to oversee these new developments," he said. "There's no Alutan Mining Research Organization, he's a treasure hunter. No wonder he spent all that time locked in his freeze chamber away from us on the _ATTEKA_. His isolated habitat was also a way to keep his secret."

"STOP IT!" growled Tromek. A shovel that had been laying nearby, suddenly floated up in the air threateningly towards Fullak, who backed off. The Noro fumbled for his crystal stunner.

"THAT'S ENOUGH DOCTOR!" Corvus Auctor jumped up and grabbed the Alutan roughly. The shovel flipped over and slammed down on the mage. Harmony had drawn her Thundergun but she sensed the complete aura of calm that emanated from Corvus, and refrained from firing. For some unfathomable reason the mage wanted to be struck.

Just as the shovel reached Corvus the magic of his Celestial Cloak took over, warping his form so the weapon struck the Alutan instead. The blow to his head took him by surprise and he collapsed on the floor.

An hour later Tromek was awake and drinking some soup Harmony had prepared for him from the base's meager stores.

"We aren't going to have anymore problems with you are we?" she asked.

According to her Psychic Diagnosis the Alutan had suffered a concussion, and could barely speak. He finally shook his head.

"Good." Harmony's voice was even-toned. "We need your password."

Tromek lay quietly, but Harmony could sense the upheaval as his psyche battled itself. Despite his actions, he still felt something for his rescuers.

Fullak, standing nearby trod over, concentrated on the Alutan then nodded to Harmony.

"206714AWICY" he said, after taking a seat at the computer console.

The Alutan groaned and tried to get up, but Harmony restrained him. She had wanted to inject him with a sleep agent, but concussion victims had to be kept awake until sufficient time has passed. Fullak's fingers raced over the keyboard and he retrieved the base's journal again.

Apparently the team had discovered relics leftover from two different sources. The machines of one and another, highly unusual artifact they called _BLINKER_. The entry was even more mysterious than the first.

**THE WEATHER COOPERATED TODAY. WE EXPANDED THE SCANS TO THE WEST OF WHERE WE FOUND THE ROBOT. BY LUNCH WE'D DISCOVERED A PAIR OF CAVERNS ABOUT 30 FEET BELOW THE PERMAFROST. WE RAN THE SCANNER OVER THE AREA TWICE AND FOUND STANDARD ROCK BUT FORMED INTO A SMOOTH CHAMBER, AS IF IT HAD BEEN LAID BY A STONEMASON. HOW SOMEONE COULD HAVE WORKED STONE INTO SUCH A PRECISE PATTERN IN THIS HELLHOLE IS UNFATHOMABLE. WE MOVED THE SCANNER DIRECTLY OVER THE AREA VIA HOVERDISC AND RAN ADDITIONAL SCANS. BY DARK WE'D FOUND THAT THE CAVERNS WERE LAID OUT LIKE AN UNDERGROUND BUILDING COMPLETE WITH ARCHES AND WHAT RESEMBLED A SMALL ALTAR. INSIDE THE SCANNER FOUND A SWORD-SHAPED METALLIC OBJECT AND ANOTHER ROUND ONE COMPOSED OF ORGANIC COMPOUNDS, SITTING ATOP THE STRANGE ALTAR.**

Fullak skipped past the entries of conjecture and theories until he found further detail.

**OUR MINING PLASMA GUN BURROWED INTO THE PERMAFROST FOR FOUR HOURS TODAY BEFORE FINALLY BREAKING THROUGH TO THE MAIN CHAMBER OF STONE. HALKO AND VARANA DROPPED INTO THE SHAFT ON CG PACKS AND RECONNOITERED THE AREA. THE SWORD WAS MADE OF METAL AND HAD AN ENERGY ROD THAT WAS BURNED OUT. THE ROUND OBJECT WAS COVERED IN FROST BUT SEEMED TO BE CLEAR LIKE GLASS. INSIDE THEY DISCOVERED AN EYE THAT BLINKED AT THEM. THE MEN WERE SO SPOOKED THEY LEFT IMMEDIATELY, CALLING TO US OVER THE RADIO THAT WHATEVER IT WAS, WAS ALIVE. WHAT WILL WE DO ABOUT BLINKER? IT SEEMS THE ROBOT IN THE COMPLEX HAS SUDDENLY BECOME ACTIVE AND I'VE BEEN RECALLED TO BASE.**

Embedded in the text were two pictures, one of the sword and the eye that the recon team took.

"That's the last log entry period," Fullak's voice dropped off.

Corvus and Harmony exchanged nervous stares. The young woman strode away, thinking about the dead bodies Tromek had found. It took a few minutes but the Pleasurer finally spoke up.

"I know what both those things are," she said quietly. "The sword is a Kittani Plasma Sword, a weapon of the minions of the Splugorth. I saw one when I was on Phase World."

Now it was Corvus and Fullak's turn for nervous stares. Harmony's deep voice only added to the suspense.

"The eye is an Eye of Eylor. A Splugorth bio-magic item. And yes those damn things are alive."

Corvus was still many hours away from regaining his magical energy, otherwise he'd have opened a Dimensional Portal back to Eclipse Station and gotten them all out of there. Parlan and the Trimadore were probably safe in orbit, but the base had now become a very dangerous place to be. There was no telling what the Eye might be capable of. His heart wanted to find these hidden treasures, after all the opportunity had presented itself to him, and he remembered what his great-grandfather said about opportunity.

After studying the directions in the journal, an attempt to reconnoiter the caves via Astral Projection by Harmony and Corvus was made, but the lack of light underground made it impossible to see. So Corvus returned to meditation, while Harmony and Fullak looked after the drowsy Alutan.

**THE NEXT MORNING  
RESEARCH BASE**

The weather broke.

There was still an impressive buildup of clouds, but they weren't nearly as dark as yesterday. Dengar IV's main star wasn't visible and the wind rushed through at 75 k.p.h. bursts, but one could go outside. Corvus contacted Parlan who brought the _QUICKSILVER_ down.

"There it is!" Harmony pointed to a black spot that broke through the clouds. Descending slowly, the craft enlarged until its outline could be clearly seen. The Pleasurer enjoyed the rush she felt from the starship's proximity.

Corvus had kept Parlan updated on their findings via their techno-wizard network. Parlan and the Trimadorean exited the starship.

Corvus nodded towards the underside of the building, now enveloped in snow since the weather shield was down.

"There's a flying disc under all that with a grav-scanner."

"It'd take us days to dig it out. Why don't we use the _QUICKSILVER?_" Parlan offered. Corvus was persuasive and the young computer whiz saw this as an opportunity too. "You can continue meditating and Fullak, the Trimadorean and I will follow the directions in the journal and clear the ground with the laser cannon. As soon as we find something, we'll call you."

It was agreed and after a short break, the _QUICKSILVER_ took off, leaving Corvus, Harmony and the wounded Tromek behind.

Corvus and the Pleasurer sat back-to-back on a pad on the floor inside the "warm room" which had its own thermostatic settings for the non-Alutans on the research team. The pair sat quietly for several minutes.

Harmony sensed a tenseness in the mage. She understood he would use this situation to prove himself.

"I wanted to tell you I'm really enjoying this," Harmony's voice was soft and nebulous. She meant it, and the words came easily when she didn't have to look him in the eye.

"Oh?"

"Your starship, the trip to Pagoda. This little jaunt out to the edge of space and now this, saving these people. All of them were so relieved to see you, well except maybe Tromek after we found out his little secret."

"Well I planned everything -- except for this part of it. I mean, it's something we all did together, not just for business. I've spoken with spacers at Eclipse Station and heard them talk about distress calls. I felt I was under the same obligation, even though I'm sure they'd be loathe to count me as one of them."

Harmony turned around and kissed Corvus on the neck. She was having second thoughts about her motives for being here. She took comfort in the fact that she hadn't really betrayed the young mage's trust...

"It's just...that...well, I've never done anything like this." Her words came out in the husky whisper which the spatial mage found mesmerizing. "I've always looked out for myself. I've...had some trouble...and usually I just walked away from it, no second thoughts. It's always been easy for me to forget."

Corvus turned around to face her, pulling her close to him. She felt the tenseness in him vanish.

"Well," he said, pressing his forehead against hers, "There's no walking away now. Let's see if we can do something to make you remember this time."

The young mage had never found meditation to be so...rewarding.

Five hours later Corvus' wrist-comm beeped. It was Parlan. With the aid of the ship, they'd located the mining tunnels. Harmony gave the mage back his magic cloak and the pair got dressed. Tromek was still about the same.

The _QUICKSILVER_ returned and picked the pair up, leaving the Trimadore, who had paramedic training to stay with the injured Alutan.

The _QUICKSILVER_ zipped over the frozen landscape and located the golem the craft had left near the spot. The holo-viewscreen showed him standing about 200 feet from an area half melted and caved-in. The tunnel mouth was huge, a twenty foot circle, with everything that had been atop it caved into the huge hole.

The wraithlike astral forms of Corvus and Harmony flew out of the _QUICKSILVER_ and down into the chute. The lighting levels were much better now and they could clearly see the worked stone passage of the underground. They entered and found the Eye sitting atop the stone pedestal, the sword laying nearby. It didn't seem to notice or mind them. Otherwise the place looked empty. Corvus' astral form touched Harmony's and the pair retreated. There was only one way to retrieve the item.

The _QUICKSILVER_ dropped Harmony and Corvus near the golem. The snow was almost waist high in places, which meant it was going to be a short and exhausting march to the tunnel mouth.

A Mystic Portal put them inside the chamber, next to the Eye.

Harmony reached for the Eye, but Corvus stopped her. Once again she sensed the mage's complete calm, as he plucked the orb off the pedestal, brushing away the light layer of frost covering it. The eye popped open, gave him and then Harmony the once over but otherwise did nothing. She sensed something from it, a slight nervousness and regret, before she scooped up the sword at her feet.

A second Mystic Portal returned them to the surface, next to the golem.

Corvus raised the Eye over his head, as Harmony did with the sword, to show the _QUICKSILVER_ which was hovering nearby. Sensing his elation, Harmony smiled at him for a moment, before suddenly turning to look at the _QUICKSILVER_, then in the opposite direction. The starship had detected something.

Two small, dark outlines silhouetted against the clouds were flying towards them.

"What the devil?" said Corvus after following Harmony's line of sight.

The two Mechanoid Skimmers dropped down, close to the deck for their approach.

"GET DOWN!" Harmony's voice lost its nebulous quality and she barked out the words like a loudspeaker. She tackled the spatial mage as the two flying craft roared a few feet above them. Corvus ate snow.

The _QUICKSILVER_ was moving, angling itself sideways and down towards the three figures on the snowy surface of Dengar IV.

The two Mechanoid Skimmers split and circled back. Their AI's were comparing their scans to the data compiled by the Mechanoid Brain some two centuries previous. The micro-sensors in the stone room weren't sensitive enough to tell what kind of life forms they were, but their own could. These weren't Kittani lifeforms, nor was it a Kittani vehicle. The Skimmers were all that was left of a Mechanoid hunting cadre, left behind to exterminate Kittani explorers who once roamed this portion of space. No action for two centuries and now this had been the second time they'd been called upon in two months. The last Thinman robot had gone down in eliminating the researchers, and the Skimmers had removed all traces of it.

The Skimmer readings registered as human, nearly identical to the last group they'd eliminated. One of the lifeforms was biological but very strange. It matched the larger flying object. No matter, their objective was still the same. The Mechanoids had left them behind to eliminate anyone who took the bait.

"GET TO THE SHIP!" now it was Corvus' turn to yell. He thrust the Eye into Harmony's hands. "NOW!"

She hesitated, watching as the golem let go a few shots with his Energy Expulsion: Light super power. She sensed genuine concern for her well-being from the mage.

"I'll BE FINE! GO!"

Harmony trod off through the thick snow. For once leaving was hard, even with Corvus wanting it so. The golem moved with her, positioning himself between her and the flying attackers.

One of the Skimmers began firing its ion cannons on the _QUICKSILVER_, which took the hits on its armor. Harmony sensed the ship's discomfort and growing rage. The other attacker concentrated on Corvus.

Before boarding, Harmony watched as the spatial mage stood, arms up, gesturing defiantly towards the airborne attacker.

The Skimmer confirmed its target lock and emptied a full burst at the stationary target, then exploded when its own energy blasts were redirected back upon itself by the mage's magic cloak.

The other Skimmer was no match for the _QUICKSILVER_. Though more maneuverable, its limited IQ forced it to fight the intruders. The _QUICKSILVER_ took heed that the smaller ship was no match for it. After a short dogfight, the _QUICKSILVER_ cut loose a powerful, well-timed, single blast from its cannon and blew the smaller Mechanoid ship to pieces. Harmony felt the ship's satisfaction as remnants of the Skimmer fell towards the frozen ground.

The ship returned to where Corvus stood. The base was their next stop.

The group had warily approached the base after the attack. While Corvus and Harmony had been underground, the _QUICKSILVER_ had detected several short bursts of radio traffic, undoubtedly what had summoned the Skimmers. There was no telling if others had been dispatched to the base, which meant the Trimadore engineer and the wounded Alutan could be in grave danger. More than likely these attackers had their own, hidden base nearby, and whoever it was didn't want people interfering with their affairs. The _QUICKSILVER_ landed and Corvus, Fullak and the golem, jumped out and quickly went inside. There was no sign of any other attackers.

"Tromek's dead," explained the Trimadore. "He'd been so tired since the accident, that he dozed off and never regained consciousness. I did everything I could."

Corvus detailed the golem to take the Alutan outside and bury him near the others. Once that was done the mage conjured a Dimensional Portal, so they all could immediately return to the safety of Eclipse Station. For once Parlan would be vanishing in a flash of light too.

The only exception was the _QUICKSILVER_ which couldn't fit through the magical gate. Corvus ordered it to return to space and retrace its steps back to Port Eclipse.

"I'll expect you back in forty eight hours," said the spatial mage. The ship acknowledged his request and took off. The mage watched it disappear into the clouds before stepping through the portal to rejoin the others.

Standing by her lonesome on the pseudo-marble, fourth floor of Eclipse Station was Harmony Frost. She wore an almost invisible smile on her face. She'd been listening to what Corvus had told the living starship.

"Forty eight hours?" her voice had regained its ethereal charm. "That means without a starship, you're technically out of business flyboy. What...uh...shall we do in the meantime?"

The Pleasurer then held up the Eye, which was empathic as well. It sensed the young woman's mood and winked at the spatial mage.

Corvus took Harmony by the arm.

"I don't know, perhaps we should meditate on it."

_THE END_   
DESCRIPTION AND DETAILS of the LIVING STARSHIP 

The _QUICKSILVER_ is a small starship built from a Gestalt of energy creatures that formed a physical body. From this, they were subjected to superpower induction and gained the abilities described below, creating a living starship that functions without technology or magic, making it an excellent craft to explore the Three Galaxies.

Physically, the ship resembles a throwing dart, with a sharp point and a long, body that tapers into a tri-fin configuration. The entire ship is covered in large chrome scales. The hull (fuselage) is 45 feet long, 9 feet tall and 8 feet wide and can hold approximately 8 people, or reconfigure itself to hold a pair of humanoids and 8.5 tons of cargo. The outer hull can also reconfigure itself and extrude 3 landing struts (also chrome): 1 in the front and two on either side near the middle of ship. The ship has no viewports, windshields or portals and it's ability to project holograms means that everyone in any position can have a clear view of the exterior. In this case the ship has a pair of seats forward, which gives way to an airlock section, then either the passenger cabin or cargo area. The hull can create hatches (similar to iris valves) or large cargo doors to accommodate either people or cargo. The ship can also extrude a single crewman described below. Life support is maintained by the ship, which operates the TW Life Support system to recycle the air to keep things fresh for the crew and passengers.

Travel speed is 1.7 light years per hour for 48 hours, giving it an operational range of 81.6 light years, after which time the ship must recharge (usually for 8 hours) before resuming its flight. This will increase as it gains flight time.

The ship has minimal weaponry (single laser cannon) and a simple area of effect ground defense against intruders when it is on the ground. It is also impervious to laser energy and can channel, store and fire other types of energy, thanks to its Super Energy Expulsion power.

The ship is intelligent enough to fly itself, communicate and utilize it's own navigation and sensor systems to function, enabling the crew to land on a planet then have the ship return to orbit and wait until summoned. FTL sensors are not provided. As a Creature of Magic: Minor the ship can utilize TW devices aboard it.

**TW ITEMS ABOARD**

The ship cannot generate it's own gravity which means any crew or passengers would be in free-fall during any trips, so a TW Gravity Net (using Area Gravity spell from AU) was fitted to the ship, along with a TW Generator to power it. The ship can control all through Machine Merge and its Creature of Magic: Minor powers or it can be controlled by passengers able to use TW devices. The gravity net also allows the craft to screen itself from gravity, enabling passengers not to feel the forces due to acceleration, and to escape the gravity of a planet or moon. Currently 2G can be screened in this way. The ship also has a TW Life Support system to create and recycle the interior atmosphere.

The new owners plan on adding a pair of TW items: the GALACTIC COMMUNICATOR and a MYSTIC SENSOR UNIT to effect FTL comm and sensors.

Note: all of the TW items can be replaced with their technological equivalents. The ship also has a "porta-potty" ;)

Galactic Communicator -- is a TW item created by Cephus Auctor and NovaTech. This item used the spatial magic spell Dislocated Perceptions and allows the _QUICKSILVER_ to contact Cephus from anywhere. Aboard the ship is also a less powerful unit that allows the ship and crew to communicate via a wireless network with a range of 10,000 miles (again a TW device using Dislocated Perceptions 3rd level).

The Mystic Sensor Unit has not been installed.

**CONSUMABLES AND SUNDRIES**

Food and water must be brought on aboard and stored for extended trips. In space, typically 2 meals are eaten per person, per day.

**HOLOGRAPHIC INTERFACE**

The holographic interface allows those onboard to interact with the ship in a "normal" fashion. The interface can create any type of person(s) or alien(s) described to it, and use this as the ship's personality. The ship's Machine Merge capabilities allows it to interface with computers and comm gear so as to be conversant in many areas and to perform some fairly complex tasks. Passengers must provide the data with which to store aboard. In general the ship holds skills equal to 65 in most areas (limited Lore, Medical, Military knowledge) and 98 in both Basic and Advanced Mathematics.

Communicating with the ship while aboard can be done via voice or computer. Check the databanks for any translation programs/translators hooked up to it. Same with the crewman. Remotely, the craft can be communicated with via radio or the TW Wireless link.

**BRIEF HISTORY**

The Arerri Dr. Vulane, an ex-CAF scientist with experience in inducing superpowers in living creatures, after witnessing an energy creature that could form itself into solid shapes aboard a U.W.W. vessel, took a proposal to the heads of NovaTech (a TW firm in Port Eclipse) for funding and support. Using the principles of a Gestalt (Rifter #10) as the basis, he drew upon the vast knowledge he'd amassed from the Arerri scientific community and the CAF; and was able to build a living starship. The benefits of this were abundantly clear to NovaTech, as regions of space are anti-magical in nature, and at the same time a living creature with a minimum of technology aboard, would be superior to a ship that must be maintained by a staff of engineers and supported by a costly budget.

After creating the hull he induced several powers to make the new creature space worthy (see the craft's Major and Minor abilities) and then suitable to be used by others for transport. After 2 years of secrecy, training and testing, NovaTech took the project public, giving the starship to the youngest member of the Auctor family, in an effort to use the publicity to attract prospects in the U.W.W. (since Corvus Auctor's great-grandfather is a knight of the High King's court) and eventually Arerri licensing interests (since they have the means but not the idea).

Both NovaTech and the Arerri scientific community feel they can produce larger ships with different powers.

**MAJOR ABILITIES**

Superluminal Flight (FTL) -- impervious to cold, radiation and depressurization. +3 to dodge+3 roll with impact/punch or fall. Ship can fly at 1.2 light years per hour, plus 1D6x0.1 per level after the 1st. Keen sense of direction, Navigate in space at 60. Can find any planet or space coordinate it has ever visited. Can sense when approaching destination.

Machine Merge -- allows the ship to interface with mechanical/electrical equipment, such as a computer or radio.

Bio-Armor -- provides the craft with 200 MDC +20 per level. Chrome Scales over its exterior and smooth metal interior.

Multiple Beings/Selves -- allows the craft to create a single crewman, with a subset of the craft's abilities. This also allows the craft to "create" hatches and cargo doors, for entrance and exit and to shift the interior configuration between cargo and passengers. Crew must remain in the same solar system as the craft. Considered same level as ship.

Holographic Memory Projection -- allows ship to provide holographic interface with crew/passengers.

Super Energy Expulsion -- laser beam, 6000 feet +200 feet per level in space; 3d6 MDC or 1D6x10 +1d6 MDC per level. Absorb energy and shoot it (can take attacks by others and channel it back or at another target, including heat from suns, etc.); Aura Effect can unleash an area effect within 100 feet, 1d6 +1 MDC per level; Impervious to laser beams; Can radiate light like a beacon.

**MINOR ABILITIES**

Space Native -- allows the craft to survive the space environment for up to 3 days per level. Additionally the ship can survive for up to PEx2 days. The ship absorbs solar energy and radiation. Grants zero-g combat: elite+1 attack+2 initiative+1 to strike parry, disarm, pull punch+3 to dodge.

Flight: Space -- allows speeds up to Mach 4 in normal space. +1 attack+1 on initiative+1 to strike, parry and disarm. +6 on dodge. +1 to roll with impact or fall. Amplified keen vision: can see up to 5 miles in space.

Bend Light -- create a bubble to cause light and lasers to bend around it. Infrared and Ultraviolet vision. Separate the colors of light and Blank Spot.

Extraordinary PE -- fatigues at .1 the normal rate. Adds 80 MDC and 2d4 MDC per level. PE is 30.

Flight: Wingless -- taken x3 (stackable), allows the craft to fly at 600 mph + 60 mph per level in the atmosphere.

Radar -- provides the craft with the ability to detect objects both in space and within the atmosphere. Range is 100/10 miles + 50/5 miles per level in space/atmosphere. FTL tracking is not possible.

Energy Expulsion: Light -- radiate light; Laser beam 2d6 +1d6 MDC per level, range 600 feet. Can attack enemies internally.

Creature of Magic: Minor -- ship has 66 P.P.E.+1 to save Vs magic.

**GESTALT STATS**

A gestalt of 3 creatures is used to make the _QUICKSILVER_. Where applicable the ship has the following attributes:

IQ: 12, ME: 12, MA: 12, PS: 20, PP: 12, PE: 30, PB: 20, SPD: N/A (see superpowers)

_QUICKSILVER_

Current Level 2

MDC 240+80+4 324

Laser Cannon 6400 feet (in space) 640 feet in atmosphere, 3d6 or 1D6x12 MDC damage.

Laser Beam 600 feet, 4d6 MDC. Can split attack.

FTL flight 1.7 light years per hour.

Sublight flight 2800 mph in space, 720 mph in atmosphere. The ship can screen itself from 1G per level to escape into space.

Can survive for 66 consecutive days in space.

IQ 20, PE 30, P.P.E. 66 and no I.S.P.

Crewman or "Golem" -- PS 20 IQ 12, PE 10; Bio-Armor, Bend Light, Energy Expulsion: Light, Machine Merge, Space Native. 324 MDC, 4d6 laser beam, 8 feet tall, no ASP, 3d6 P.P.E. Treated as the same level as the ship.

Passengers & Cargo -- can accommodate 8 people (crowded) or 2 people and 8 tons of cargo. Food and supplies must be provided by passengers.

Maximum level: 6

Months between levels: 6

Approximate Value: 100-200 million credits


	4. Courier Bold

COURIER BOLD

FOUR MYSTICS BAR LEVEL 3 CENTER PHASE WORLD

Treller waited patiently for what seemed to be a lifetime. As a mage by profession, the D'norrian was normally patient while things unfolded. However, since he ran a small courier service, timing was everything, and right now his contact was late. So he sipped at his FireRum and watched the stage show.

Normally, most mages avoided the FOUR MYSTICS like the plague. It was "low-brow" in their estimation, however the women were pretty and it also meant magic sensitives were unlikely to be around him. Two sips later his contact finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late," spoke the man, a middle-aged human with shoulder length black hair an salt and pepper beard. "Things went a bit beyond the norm today."

The waiter that seated him took his order then disappeared.

"I understand the gate to Port Eclipse is now open," asked the man, who went by the name of Barlow.

Treller grunted, paused as a raucous applause broke out over a pair of dancers, "Yes, though they're only letting citizens through. They expect the gate will function two-ways by the end of the week."

"Of course that doesn't really matter to you."

The D'norrian shook his head. Treller was a Shifter, known as a "Traveller." He used magic to move throughout the megaverse, though most of his time was spent in the various planets within the Anvil Galaxy.

"Ever heard of the Starwell Sector?"

"Sure," it was a neighboring region of space. It held about 40 planets built around a void or "well"  
in the center. A dangerous place, hundreds of ships had been lost over the last 300 years. The surrounding worlds were much poorer since most traders looked for easier prospecting grounds.

"Good, I need to get someone there in the next week or so," Barlow pulled out a deck of playing cards, shuffled and dealt out a hand. Both men organized their hands.

The waiter showed up a few moments later.

"Flush," said Treller dropping his hand. Barlow had a pair of eights.

"Okay, I'll get it," he found some bills and paid the waiter, while Treller gathered the cards, then pocketed them when the waiter left.

"Look at the eyes on that one," said Barlow suddenly as the pair aped at the two girls on stage.  
"Can't miss those."

The two men toasted the woman's eyes, downed their drinks then split up.

Treller wound his way carefully to the Warlock market, found a ley line, then phased to the nexus point on it. Drawing on the nexus point's energies, he opened a small, mini-rift then disappeared into it.

Finding Port Eclipse was easy. His mini-rift targeted concentrations of PPE energy in destinations he chose. Since it was built on an asteroid it was the only one in the Oropan solar system, and only someone unskilled in magic travel could miss it.

He stepped out of the rift into a well lit, massive cathedral-like structure with thick marble floors and impressive columns. Another column of blue-white energy rose up from the middle of the hall and raced up through the hole in the ceiling to the levels above. The arcology known as Eclipse Station was equal to a massive skyscraper of 80 floors. There was also another arcology, known as the Inner City, elsewhere.

Treller moved over to the column of magical energy, drew some within him and then channelled it,  
phasing up the line to one of the upper levels.

The biggest problem facing the D'norrian was how to assign his remaining men. Occaisionally jobs outnumbered the number of employees he had in his company. He'd almost reached that point.

Treller spent a half-hour sitting on the edge of level eight, sipping coffee and looking out over the inhabitants and down into the portions of the level below. He turned it over and over in his mind, but kept coming to the same conclusion: he was going to have to add another operative.

With the coffee getting to him he left his perch and headed to the public restroom to relieve himself. As he straightened himself out in the mirror, a young human came in, dressed in worn,  
wrinkled clothes. He studied the man in the mirror then noticed the young man's form blurred momentarily and that he had completely changed his wardrobe in what amounted to a few heartbeats.

"Not bad," he thought, of course magic tricks weren't anything new in Port Eclipse.

He nodded at the man and left, pausing outside to activate his wrist-comm.

"Skin, this is TD, come in," he said.

Momentarily a bald human face filled the tiny comm-screen.

"I'm here."

"Get to Level 8, east wing, public restroom. I just ran into a guy in the men's room and he seems to have mystic powers. I want you to type him. I may need to approach him." He relayed the rest of the man's physical description.

"You got it boss," was Skin's reply before signing off.

Feeling a little better about things, Treller headed back to his office. It shouldn't take Skin long and he had to come up with his own plan.

Like all newcomers to Port Eclipse, Rald Dannar had left the starship he'd arrived on, was herded down to Level One, pushed through Customs before being spat out into the general public of the asteroid station. It was clean, brightly lit and had plenty of space, three things Rald found unusual in his travels. He'd gotten a free starship boarding pass on the last job he'd done and decided he wanted to see what life inside the UWW was like.

Aside from the unusual flying creatures and new aliens, it wasn't much different a place that those inside the CCW, where he'd originally come from. He didn't have wings and magical flight was beyond him, so he passed his credit card through the scanner and used the turbolift to get down to Level 8.  
The directory had a restaurant named the SHADOW KITCHEN that intrigued him.

By the time the waiter brought bread and his drink, Rald noticed the bald man near the front,  
staring at him before looking away whenever Rald looked back. Trouble? Then again it might just be his imagination, the place was almost empty, just four customers.

When the ribs came he dug in and forgot about the bald man.

By the time he'd come back out of the restroom to wash his hands, the bald man's table was empty.

Rald Dannar sat outside the ROBOT CENTRAL and watched one of the AI units try to rope passers-by into the store. Store wasn't quite the right word for the place. It was part showroom and mostly a workshop. The front held two-dozen stock, mostly anthropomorphic units and few specialized robots for buffing floors, etc; but the back was a multi-stalled workroom, where two techs put the finishing touches on repairs and upgrades.

When they got going on some welding and heavy work, they drew the optic curtains and engaged the sound filtration units, so that it kept the noise down and didn't draw attention away from the stock. This killed Rald's interest and he turned to look across the huge expanse of level eight. A line of shops and businesses were directly opposite him, 200 meters or so away, separated by an organic planter. In between the thick branches of a fern, he caught a glimpse of a telephoto lens,  
aimed his way. The lens dropped and a familiar bald head was there briefly before turning to put the camera away.

"Well," he thought, "Enough coincidences for one day."

After gobbling what was left of his cone, he bent down to tie his shoe, then melted into the shadows under the table. Following the dark region to the planter, he was there moments later looking through the bases of the ferns at his own bald shadow.

He shadowed the shadow back to the far northern side of the central portion of level 8. Here the light was brighter and few shadows could be found. He watched baldy pause at a door labeled "PERSONAL SERVICES GROUP -- PRIVATE" and go in.

The door had a security camera above it, so whoever was inside could see if there were any callers.  
Luckily the wall the door was set into was recessed back from the main walkway and was set in semi-shadow.

Rald approached, close enough to stay off-camera and still reach the shadow. Turning insubstantial,  
he melted down and slipped under the door.

Inside, immediately straight ahead was a set of stairs. A quick look around down below revealed four empty offices, one of which had a monitor for the door-cam. The ceilings were high in here for some reason. With the white paint, he diffused his shadow enough so that it couldn't be clearly seen and moved along the wall back to the stair.

Two men were talking. He slipped up the stairs along the dark red carpet.

"I don't know what he's got."

"Nothing? Are you sure you followed the right guy?"

"Oh, I'm sure. Here, look at these."

Footsteps retreated away from him, then Rald was up on the landing. Straight ahead a large conference room of some kind.

"Download this into your deskcomp," the words came from his right.

It was the bald man with another, almost demonic-looking man. It was the guy he'd seen in the restroom earlier!

A short beep meant the data was downloaded.

"Computer bring up the digital pictures."

"That's him," the voice held a tinge of disappointment. "You got nothing."

"Nothing. No psionics, no magical ability."

The voices got louder and Rald watched them walk right over him as they carried the conversation back into the conference room.

"Well, that's not a deal killer. He's got something else then."

"Are you sure you want to take a chance on that?"

The carpet was lighter upstairs but the men weren't looking down. Rald slid under the table into the inky blackness and sat up, his head folding around one of the tables thick legs.

"I'm telling you, one second he was wearing one set of clothes, the next he had completely changed."

"So?"

"So it could be a very handy talent to have in our business."

Rald smiled, these guys had no idea.

"Where does he stay?"

Silence.

"Skin? Where does the guy stay?"

"Uh, I lost him."

"You lost him?"

"Yeah, that's why I came back." Rald heard the footsteps as the man paced. "He was eatin' ice cream in front of the ROBOT CENTRAL and then I stopped to make a few adjustments and he was gone."

"That's great!" the demonic fellow didn't sound pleased.

"So you want me to go find him?"

"Yes I want you to find him!" the demonic man was adamant.

More footsteps sounded as the bald man started down the stairs. A flash of light grabbed Rald's attention. His shadow form flowed out from underneath to look.

A gigantic man, twice the size of the demonic one, appeared in the back of the conference room.

"I'm back!" he held out his arms like he was expecting a hug, or music.

"How'd it go?" the demonic one's voice had turned conversational.

"Are you kidding?" the big man laughed, took a step forward, then looking down from his 13-foot perspective saw the black outline of a man's shadow on the rug. The look on his face was unmistakable. Before Rald could do anything a globe of magical daylight blossomed from the just beyond the giant's reach. It was bright enough to force Rald back into solid form.

"Who the hell are you?" growled the giant.

A brief moment of shock rippled on the the demonic one's face and it was replaced with smile when he realized who was laying on his carpet. Meanwhile on the stairs, the bald man charged back up.

"Son of a..." baldy produced a vibroblade.

Rald rolled over so the giant couldn't stomp him and had barely gotten up before noticing his feet were anchored in place. Luckily baldy was too, just beyond the reach of his knife.

Almost as fast was a blurring of Rald Dannar's form and a split-second later he held his caseless autopistol out, barrel pointing between baldy's eyes. A smile came to Rald's lips. As fast as the big man had been they hadn't been able to count on this.

Now they had an idea.

The ejection button on Rald's weapon unexpectedly clicked and the clip dropped into the dark goo that engulfed his feet. Then a powerful unseen force wrenched the pistol from his grip and it flew over to the big man, hovering in mid-air next to him.

"You'll have to do better than that," was all the big man said.

"I run a courier service," the demonic man said. His name turned out to be Treller and he was quite happy things had turned out the way they did. "I'm partners with the titan."

After the scene in the conference room the D'norrian convinced everyone to calm down, spells were cancelled and weapons were returned to their owners, and the demonic one put his cards on the table.

"And I need more operatives."

"And you want me."

"You could make some nice money."

When the D'norrian mentioned figures in the hundreds of thousands, it got Rald's attention. When he pitched the possibility of a signing bonus Rald was pretty certain he'd do it. And they still had no idea about his radio-powers, that he could jam and generate radio signals as well. He'd save that for a later date, when the topic turned to raises.

"Well, I suppose I could try it for a while."

"No. We'd expect your full cooperation for a year, and the signing bonus will reflect that. It'll take you some time to learn the ropes, how we operate. Then you can start taking regular assignments. Are you interested?"

Rald thought it over quietly.

"Sure."

3 WEEKS LATER 12:14 AM ITRAGON OFFICE ECLIPSE STATION LEVEL 10

Rald was a few steps behind Treller as the pair came around the corner of the center spire on level ten, having stopped at a drinking fountain.

The level was mostly dark in the simulated nighttime of Eclipse Station except for light escaping from a single, plassteel storefront ahead. There, a group of four men stood facing into the Itragon office, staring.

As they got close, Treller and Rald could make out a form inside moving. The floor was blocked up to the chest by a planter, but beyond that the clear window revealed a shapely young woman in the middle of her workout. Her skin-tight sweats and tank top gave all the onlookers the needed insight their imaginations were generating. A distant thud of bass could be heard, no doubt the woman had the music inside turned up loud.

While this wasn't their intention, both of the new arrivals were males and decided to linger for a moment. She moved faster and faster, bending each time at the waste to touch the ground in front of her toes. The men were silent, but their heads bobbed with her every movment.

The woman finished suddenly and the men all broke into applause. As she straightened, she caught sight of them, took a bow then made a motion with her hand. The glass suddenly turned opaque and the disappointed men groaned in unison, before breaking up their little gathering.

Treller and Rald remained in place until all were gone before knocking on the door. The music was still blasting and she couldn't hear them.

Rald slipped under the door, solidified and flashed the lights without gawking too much.

The woman made another motion and the music cut-out.

"Sorry about that."

Rald opened the door for Treller.

"Miss Frost?"

Harmony smiled, "Yes. You're Treller with PSG?"

"That's right and this is my associated Rald."

Harmony's faced suddenly darkened, "How'd you get in here anyway? The door was locked, I just forgot to change the glass's display setting."

"A little talent of mine," replied Dannar.

Harmony toweled off and sipped from a water bottle.

"Give me a moment to change," she said. As she moved towards the backroom of the office, the two men noticed a watermelon-sized eye, floating. It moved with her.

Treller's pulse raced and his mouth dropped open.

A few moments later Harmony rejoined them, wearing only a white robe and smoking a cigarette.

"Isn't that a..."

"Eye of Eylor?" She smiled, "Yes, a Splugorth bio-thingy. We liberated it from a remote planet,  
along with that." She pointed to a sword mounted on the wall near the ceiling. "A Kittani plasma-sword."

"But how do you..."

"Control it?" The gorgeous female kept finishing the mage's sentences. "I'm psychic, it's psychic. I work out with it every night. We seem to get along. I'm developing quite a bond with it."

Harmony's explanation cheered Treller up and settled him down, since the presence of such an item was usually dangerous.

Rald wandered over and petted it, repugnant-looking, bio-thingy or not since it got him near the beautiful woman. He found the touch of the thing oddly sensual, it was warm and damp, just like Harmony and in her case, beauty was beauty.

"What kind of music do you like?" As Harmony puffed on her cigarette the office radio came back on,  
the sound down. A moment after mentioning "jazz" it switched to Treller's choice.

"It has a wide range of powers which is extremely handy. But I have to do the thinking. I just have to remember to darken the glass next time."

Rald thought momentarily about wandering by for her next workout.

Each man found a seat on the couch while Harmony sat crosslegged on the floor.

"So," she said after a drag on her cigarette, "Speaking of the Splugorth..."

Treller's pulse shot back up again suddenly.

"Let's say that I had to leave Center suddenly," Harmony Frost put the spin on her story. "But it really wasn't my fault."

After spinning a tale about trying to buy a Kittani plasma harness from the Splugorth Trading Post there, she'd been forced to kill the Splugorth slave who tried to ambush her for the money. The death of even Splugorth minion meant the Phase Adepts and their associates the Phase Mystics eventually got around to trying to apprehend her. Somehow she escaped, gear and all.

Treller sat back, his firm didn't go for this type of work. They respected those in power, well except the Splugorth. Everyone despised them.

"The trouble was that I didn't quite get out with everything." She told of being followed by the Phase Mystics and shedding one of their tails in the old, abandoned starport annex, where she'd left a data disk. "I had a friend who was a talented engineer, a Psi-Tech. He made me a set of technical schematics of the plasma harness, which I'd planned to sell to Naruni. He left the schematics on Center when I had to leave unexpectedly."

"Can't you use your friend," Rald asked wondering what her relationship was to the psi-tech, "Have him make another one?"

"It would take months," Harmony dropped her cigarette into the almost empty water bottle, "And besides I already paid good money to have the original made." She stood, "Look, the authorities there are searching for me, and don't know about the disk. I just want someone to get it and deliver it to my contact at Naruni."

She turned and disappeared into the back room, the Eye following right behind her. Her empathic sense was difficult to read. The D'norrian's mood alternated between bouts of calm and chaos.

Rald turned to Treller, "I get the feeling you're not liking this."

"Well, I'm not sure we'd be breaking any laws. I don't think so. And the Splugorth component isn't really applicable. Unless the courier was to get caught..." The D'norrian stood and paced. "Sounds like a standard hazard-pay mission."

As if on cue, Harmony Frost shuffled out, "I can't go higher than fifty-eight thousand." Her robe was turned around and she held it in front of her like a towel, her bare shoulders, exposed. She fished a cigarette from one of the pockets, awkwardly placed it between her lips and waited, hunting impatiently for the lighter. When the D'norrian didn't answer right away she sighed heavily, laying on: "I'm getting cold," with plenty of attitude. That seemed to do it, her empathic sense was suddenly clear.

"Done," Treller said, taking the lighter and assisting the lady, which pleased her. "But half up front."

Harmony's smile disappeared momentarily. "Okay partner, you got yourself a deal. Come by tomorrow and I'll have it ready for you after ten. I'll also give you the rest of details."

She gave Rald a sultry smile. He hadn't stopped staring at her since she'd come back out. He had no idea the Pleasurer could sense the level of his arousal. Of course this wasn't the first time a male had expressed an interest in the dark haired woman. She'd always been a looker.

Treller bowed, "Until then."

The two men left, but Rald paused at the door, glancing back as Harmony turned before getting completely into the back room and the courier caught a glimpse of her backside.

TWO DAYS LATER WARLOCK MARKET LEVEL 4B CENTER, PHASE WORLD

"Whoa!" was all Rald Dannar could say. Center made Port Eclipse look like a popsicle stand.

One moment he and Xilon the titan had been standing within the ley line at Port Eclipse and the next the surroundings had changed and the pair had arrived near the nexus by the Warlock Market, on Center. Since Harmony Frost had no immediate need for the item, Treller had waited until the group had a job at Center, as they frequently did. PSG was known there as well as in the sector of space where Port Eclipse was located, and using the titan's teleport ability was cost-effective. They could get there and back free and virtually instantly. In Treller's eyes, two paydays and minimal expenses were better than most of the alternatives.

"You like that Dusky?" asked the titan. Apparently the big man was responsible for the creation and use of nicknames at PSG. Everyone had one, and they were thought up by the titan. With his shadow-powers, Rald was called Dusky. "Okay, here's the plan. Meet you at the restaurant near the starport for brunch tomorrow. Ok?" Rald nodded. "If there's a problem leave a message at the PIGEON COOP over there," the giant pointed to a large two-story building with several birds made of blue-white energy flew in and out. "They know me." Rald nodded. "Good luck, Dusky."

"Later X-man" said Rald, remembering the nickname the others had given him. Xilon didn't turn, just waved over his shoulder as he calmly walked away.

Rald Dannar browsed around the marketplace, paid a few credits for a four-level map and then headed towards the old starport annex on Level 2B.

Rald paused at the tunnel mouth. From his position inside the inky blackness he could see the old starport annex as it rose up against the east landing pen, it's two story stone staircase leading from across the street up into the four story building. The landing pen was huge, but this portion of the annex had originally been used for passenger flights and handling new arrivals. Now with the construction of new teleportation pods on each level stairs were obselete and the pods could be turned off while the arrival area handled large crowds, instead of the unending stream of visitors the steps brought. Below the stairs ran a mag-lev track, unused now, due to the pods, which could immediately transport arrivals to virtually any other location in the entire city.

The only trouble Rald could see was the rent-a-cop patrolling the now fenced-off area. There was also a bright light at the end of the tunnel, near him, which flooded the immediate area with enough light that would force him back into solid form. He might possibly be seen by the guard.

"What the hell can this guy be guarding?" he thought. "Those buildings might have valuable equipment inside." He gave up his query and concentrated on the mission.

According to Harmony Frost, the four story annex had stone steps that curved up and around the interior, which was cylindrical in shape. This held botannical planters back when the annex was in use. There were windows so those taking the steps could view the organic displays. While being chased by the Phase Mystics she'd entered the middle one to escape a pursuer. She'd placed the data disk inside the planter, just in case she was caught, where she could come back for it later. If the disk was still there, Rald needed to take it to her Naruni contact.

Waiting until the rent-a-cop got close, Rald focused his night vision on the man. Typical, bored security guard, stunstick, flashlight (which could be dangerous to Rald's shadow form) and a small radio-earpiece. Using his Frequency Absorbtion power he determined the man's unit was a scanner.  
This meant Rald could send on any frequency and the scanner would lock onto it.

"Perfect," thought the courier.

He waited until the man was farthest from him, then generated a high-frequency radio signal which overwhelmed the guard's receiver. He summoned a bolt of darkness and blasted the guard light. As the light disappeared instantly, he slunk across in shadow form while the surprised guard yanked his earpiece out and cursed. With any luck he'd think some electrical anomaly had done in both his earpiece and the light.

By the time the man had recovered, Rald was half way up the stairs.

The top floor was silent. The annex stairway was fenced off here too, but had anyone been here they would have used the teleport booth on the opposite side. Certain he was alone, he slunk back down the stairs, found the planter, and slipped inside. The data disk was exactly where Harmony Frost had left it.

Forty seconds later he was swiping his credit card at the teleportation pod on the top floor and getting an instant transport to the Free Trade Zone.

The magic pigeons from the Warlock Market couldn't reach the Free Trade Zone, so Rald had to try another approach to get ahold of the Naruni contact. Using the email address Harmony had provided him with, he rented a netlinked computer and emailed Dowza, a Uteni, sending a sample file and some simple instructions.

A hour later, in the park just beyond the Free Trade Zone, a blue-skinned Uteni, sporting a small,  
red dufflebag showed, and sat on one of the benches. From his spot in the shade, Rald talked to his contact.

"Glad you could make it. I trust the file I sent was proof."

Bewildered, the Uteni glanced around, "Interesting," he responded, after metamorphing a mouth. He wasn't sure of where the voice was coming from. "But hardly proof."

"Did you bring the downpayment?" Harmony had instructed Rald should ask for two hundred fifty thousand in cash. The balance, three quarters of a million, would be sent to her via wire -- after Naruni had gotten a working prototype running.

"Yes," he jostled the bag, "But I won't give you a credit until I see more."

"That's reasonable, look in the bushes behind you."

The Uteni turned around, peered nervously then left the bench, finally scrambling on his hands and knees before discovering a small data disk. Rald had copied half the data onto it.

Dowza 'jacked into his handcomp after inserting the disk. He saw the directory readout: 653 files,  
6.9 gigabytes of data. He brought a few graphics files up. It was impressive work. Someone had done an exacting, detailed workup of the Kittani item. If it was fake, it was a good one. Knocking off a Kittani item was the perfect way for Naruni to thumb its nose at the Splugorth.

"And the rest?"

"Right here with me. Put the bag in the bushes, then you'll get the rest."

Nervous, the Uteni took the bag and tossed it into the bushes. The shade around it seemed to engulf it and it disappeared. A moment later a second data disk appeared in its place. The Uteni dove for it, then recovered his composure once he had it.

"Pleasure doin' business with you," said the disembodied voice.

"Tell Miss Frost we'll be in touch."

The Uteni left the park and jumped into a hovercar down the street, occupied by a another pair of Uteni.

"You have the item?" was the telepathic communication.

"Yes, and the homing beacon?" Dowza replied.

"It's right..." the Uteni's telepathic explanation faded as the readout on the unit it held stopped.  
Apparently the micro-beacon placed inside the dufflebag, had suddenly stopped sending.

Rald was on his third glass of champagne when he spotted Xilon towering over the rest of the crowd.

The giant stopped outside the restaurant's patio scanned it and saw the upstretched arm of his newest employee, signalling him. The maitre'd approached, spoke to the giant then escorted him back to Rald's table.

"Everything ok?"

Rald smiled, "Just fine. And you?"

"Another day, another successful mission."

Rald swallowed, then poured the big man a glass, offering a toast.

"To success in the future," the big man noticed a wry smile on Rald's face, chalked it up to cockiness and the wine, then touched his glass to the human's.

The waiter finally appeared.

"You look like you could use some food, and I need an omlette. Six eggs, with pakish and ham."

Rald chose two over-easy, then grabbed the bottle, "And another toast."

"Easy there," the titan chided. "We're not home yet."

So the pair ate, took one of the teleportation pods down to the nexus near the Warlock Market and were back home by late evening local time.

THAT NIGHT 12:06 AM ITRAGON OFFICE ECLIPSE STATION LEVEL 10

Harmony Frost left the bathroom and came out front. She was getting ready for her post-workout shower. She'd remembered to turn the glass opaque this time, but wore a robe anyway.

Harmony felt something. An unmistakable and familiar presence. The Eye of Eylor floated out of the backroom behind her and scanned the room. It found nothing.

The feeling was still there: simple, primal, energetic.

"Come on out. I know you're here."

The shadows on wall collected themselves and bulged out, solidifying into the form of Rald Dannar.

"I saw your Uteni buddy," he said, wry smile on his face. He gave the Pleasurer the once over, from her red-cheeks to her bare legs. The robe ended just above her knees. "I've, uh, got your money."

Rald's satisfaction of completing her mission had energized him.

The tiniest of smiles touched the corner of Harmony's mouth.

"Where is it?" The Pleasurer's voice slipped down into a husky, sultry timbre. She wanted him to be pliable.

Rald's form blurred and a pile of cash appeared on the table next to his chair. Harmony was caught off-guard as the man's clothing had suddenly disappeared.

He reached out and kissed her, probing her mouth with his tongue, while his hand explored the inside of her robe. He pushed her back and sat her down on the couch. She struggled briefly, until his hand went between her legs. She let out a a soft moan, his empathic adrenalin was overwhelming. So she opened up.

Rald tugged at her robe, pulling it off her shoulders and kissing the warm, exposed flesh. He entered her with a grunt and resumed their passionate kiss. Their faces separated momentarily as he began thrusting. Harmony, clearly caught up in the moment clung tightly to him, then realizing the Eye of Eylor was hovering nearby, attempted to link with it. It took her two attempts. Suddenly she could see through it, watching from behind as Rald unleashed his libido on her.

Crude as it was, she enjoyed the spectacle. It enhanced her pleasure level a notch.

As his breathing became more labored, she engaged her shapeshifting abilities slightly, sliding her hips down so he could effect better access. Her legs elongated a few inches and she clenched her knees together behind his shoulder blades and pushed. Their foreheads pressed together as a result.

"Faster!" she gasped.

Like a racehorse responding to a jockey's prod, Rald increased his pace noticeably. His hands grasped her buttocks and he slipped deeper inside. Both lovers grunted continually until, finally,  
almost a half-minute later, Rald released a long, unrelenting growl of pleasure.

Harmony's entire body was tingling from the empathic synergy.

Rald gasped for air. His sweaty body slipped off hers and he dropped to his knees on the floor,  
totally spent.

Licking her lips, Harmony stood, the enormity of her actions were quickly catching up to her racing mind. Rald's arousal had anesthetized her thought processes. She scooped up her robe and shuffled quickly into the bathroom in the back and activated the shower before staring at her reflection in the mirror. Why had she encouraged him? It wasn't something she'd planned on. She'd been caught up in the moment, something she thought she'd long ago mastered. Perhaps her attempts to shield herself from such contact only served to heighten it? Too late now. She had complicated her life significantly with a rash series of wanton choices. She put on her robe and walked back outside.

Rald was where she'd left him.

A succinct, "Please leave," eventually escaped from her lips.

She didn't wait for an answer, but went back inside the bathroom and locked the door and thought about what had happened. The tingling feeling had diminished, but she still felt unfulfilled,  
wanting. She began to sense another wave of arousal.

Something touched her hand. Rald had somehow gotten into the bathroom.

"I could use a shower," his face wore that same wry smile and his voice held a sensuous demanding tone.

Looking down at his waist Harmony saw that Rald had more on his mind than a shower.

THE END 


	5. Antique Appraisals

ANTIQUE APPRAISALS

8:21 AM CREDIT SENSE MOTEL ECLIPSE STATION LEVEL 2

The pipes groaned as the shower was turned off. Inside the stall, the elf wiped the water from his face.

"Vulka," he grunted, "Towel!"

Opposite the shower stall was a sink blocked off from the rest of the bathroom by a neck-high wall. On top of it was perched a small, horned demonic creature. Hearing it's name, it responded by grabbing a towel and flinging it over the top of the stall to its master.

"Thank you my pet," replied the shifter, and began towelling off. "SO," the elf's voice raised to a shout,  
"WHEN ARE YOU GOING UP THERE?"

The door to the bathroom was open a crack and out in the small front room sat another pointy-eared humanoid, feet up on the table, enjoying a mixed drink.

His face contorted: "LATER THIS AFTERNOON I GUESS."

"WELL DON'T DELAY TOO LONG. THE MARK'S BEEN PRIMED. WE NEED TO MOVE QUICKLY ON THIS ONE."

Outside the man downed his drink then stood, examining himself in a small mirror. The changeling's features shifted and his ears lost their points, the hair became short and tamed, and the facial features blunted into those of a human.

"I WAS THINKING OF A HUMAN, SINCE THERE'S A FAIR AMOUNT AROUND THIS PLACE," the face broke into a smile, then he exaggerated the teeth such that the look would leave an indelible impression on the mark.

"Fine, fine," the shifter strode out in a silk robe, his demonic familiar following close behind.

The changeling's face returned to it's original elvish visage. He went and found his seat again.

"How much you think we'll net on this?"

"Three hundred thousand, maybe three-fifty if we can find a fence who isn't too greedy," the shifter looked amused.

This brought a look of serenity to the the changeling. The pair had just finished a month's stay in the Paradise Federation,  
but had gotten too complacent. The money they'd swindled from a pair of widowers in the United Worlds of Warlock had gone quickly after indulging themselves a bit too much. With cash running low the pair found that the Paradise planet known as Prism was linked to Port Eclipse via a portal. Unfortunately it cost 5000 credits per head to come to Port Eclipse so they struck up a temporary friendship with a local. Using the Dreamstream, they visited his Dream Pool after he left and used a Dream Window to travel hundreds of light years to the asteroid complex. While a decent place, Eclipse Station paled next to the Paradise Federation. For now, the lower cost of living was necessary.

"Erum, Erum," the changeling used the shifter's name for the first time today, "Please tell me you're not thinking of using that Temporal Raider again."

The shifter's face lost it's grin, "No. I've known enough prima donna spellcasters to last me a lifetime," which for an elf was a considerable amount of time. "But don't forget our dear friend," the smile returned to Erum's face, "I'm noodling on a special touch to setup the mood for the mark."

Ovok the changeling chuckled. While most elves weren't evil, his shifter friend was a natural at consorting with demons, ghosts and other supernatural creatures, and coming through it all unscathed. Ovok's mind switched to the bright, warm beaches of Diamond March in the Paradise Federation. Soaking his feet in the pure blue water and spending his days sipping drinks trying to determine where to spend the next night out, then starting all over again the following day.

The changeling sat forward with a start as the elf's demonic familiar thwacked his ear with a tiny, powerful, clawed hand.

"So," said Erum standing over him, "Let's see the face."

1:19 PM ANTIQUE APPRAISALS ECLIPSE STATION LEVEL 9

The store's showroom was spacious and tastefully laid out. All around were shiny glass showcases, housing everything from minor trinkets to bejeweled weapons. The color looked wrong: a mauvish-pink carpet and whitesmoke walls, but it setoff nicely from the black velvet inside the showcases. Even a quaint bell-ring when Ovok had entered like those ancient shops on Alexandria.

"Can I help you?" asked a voice.

Ovok's human form turned to face a small, greenish-skinned creature. It wore a finely crafted silk robe, and a scarf about it's neck. The hands were covered with gold and gems on several rings and it's claws were neatly trimmed. The face wore a happy look and the head was topped off with a turban. A student of how others look, Ovok noticed it was a goblin -- the most urbane and polished one the changeling had ever seen. Damn that Erum! Holding back on him so his first look would be genuine. He was at a momentary loss for words.

"Uh, Harv, Harv Grettle. I'm in on business from the Trade Worlds. This whole place is so...exotic. I was looking for something unusual, captiviating...ummm,..." The changeling flashed his huge smile, but the goblin handled it well. His eyes grew only the slightest amount.

"Provocative?" the goblin finished up his recovery.

"Yes! Provocative!" the changeling let go a nervous laugh. "I want something to showcase this exotic region of worlds. Something people will talk about."

"I'm Barak, the proprietor of this establishment," the goblin turned and Harv got a whif of perfume -- Night Mosaic -- if he wasn't mistaken. "Come this way."

The pair went through all 32 pieces in the showroom. Erum had been right, a nice haul, but a fence would want a healthy cut. Harv shooks his head no for the last time.

"Well," Barak's tone had soured a bit, unable to fill the customer's needs. "My partner is out on a job as we speak. He should be back at the end of the week, if you're still around you might want to check back then, see what he's brought back."

"I think I'll do that," and Harv let slip where he was staying for the next three nights, before leaving shortly thereafter.

His act was over, now it was time to spring the trap.

TWO DAYS LATER 6:26 PM ANDERBURY PHARMACY ECLIPSE STATION LEVEL 6

A single, long, shrill scream pierced the otherwise normal quiet of the southeast wing of level six.

There were an inumerable amount of noises around Eclipse Station on any given day: the drone of electric hovercycles, the wheez of contra-gravity packs, the occaisional voice raised in anger or a shout hello. With crime a rarity and personal assualts almost non-existant, the scream of a female in distress was a natural head-turner.

What's more was that the foot traffic on level six is the greatest, possibly rivaled by the first floor which handles most of the customs inspections for new arrivals being a close second, so even if Laranda Peabody hadn't stayed late for work that night someone would have had the misfortune to bump into the horrible, demonic, supernatural denizen known as a Temporal Raider.

Laranda had just finished locking up her boss's store, and was in the process of leaving, (Anderbury's is in a deadend corner on the farthest southeast corner, when the creature, comprised of blue-black metallic scales phased through the wall as she walked past.  
She'd probably have been fine had she not frozen in terror and screamed, for when it heard her, it seemed to lose all control, it's eyes glowing with alien energy, which shot forth and struck her, before reaching out with its giant scaled arms to claw the life from her.

Onlookers feel that the proximity of another passerby, who happened to turn and observe the ill-fated encounter was what probably saved Laranda. While she'd fallen after being struck, the creature hadn't the time to finish her off. She'd been beaten unconscious for sure, but after noticing the awareness of a second party, the creature chose to withdraw, and phased back into the wall and disappeared.

By 7PM, the sighting was the running headline on Port Eclipse's nightly news net.

THAT NIGHT 8:26 PM STARLIGHT LOUNGE ECLIPSE STATION LEVEL 10

Erum downed his shot in a gulp, made a face and hoarsely called to the robo-tender for another.

Barak the Goblin, sitting two stools away shot a look at the elf.

"Tough day?"

The elf stared ahead blankly and nodded, surreptiously pinching the bandage on his little finger brought a rush of tears to his eyes. He'd had his familiar bite him there, his metabolism would regenerate the wound within a hour, but the pain was real and was an effective way to convey certain emotions.

"You might say that," the robo-tender slid over and poured another. Erum pulled a single bill from his pocket, flexed it a few times before dropping it. "My last note," under the bar, he pinched his pinky again and winced. After a long, deep breath, he downed the shot and sulked.

Barak moved over a stool as a look of recognition came over him.

"Weren't you in my store the other day?"

Erum nodded sadly, "Yes, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

"You were inquiring if I would perform appraisals."

Erum picked up the empty shot glass and gulped the tiny drop that remained. On cue, Barak signaled the robo-tender and produced his own stack of bills.

"Set him up again."

"No, no, no!"

"I insist. It's the least I can do." the goblin's own shifty nature surfaced, "So you're forced to sell something?"

"Yes a family heirloom," Erum downed the next shot, with his supernatural constitution his head was still clear. "Gods! It's been around for over nine hundred years!"

Barak's attention focused, "What is it?"

Erum sobbed, "A commemorative statue my father had commissioned, to celebrate the first demon he'd slain in service of the High King."

Barak's mind raced: a geniune artifact from an insider of the Elven Star Kingdom could fetch a nice price.

"What was his name?"

"Tuskgut," Erum straightened, downed the last shot, "Major Arlan Tuskgut," he blubbered. "Twenty third Warlock marine regiment."

The goblin filed the information away for later.

Two shots later the elf could barely sit up straight, so Barak helped the man home. Twenty feet from his door the elf passed out and Barak, grunting, cursing and wheezing, dragged the man in after fishing out his keys. He lay the elf on a sofa and straightened himself out, when something caught his eye.

Standing on a table, covered by a towel was something. The goblin wandered over and snuck a peek. He almost gasped as underneath he found a polished marble statue of a demon, who's eyes, mouth and ears held an impressive number of inlaid stones. Inscribed in dragonese on the base was "Death to Demons" along with the familiar symbol of the High King. It must have weighed eighty pounds or more.

When Erum groaned, the goblin hastily covered the item back up. He retreated back to the elf and shook him. When he didn't respond he gazed once more at the covered statue. Licking his lips, he let himself out and headed for his office and his computer database.

With any luck all of this would be on file. Somewhere.

THAT NIGHT 9:43 PM CENTURY APARTMENTS ECLIPSE STATION LEVEL 3

"Barak, Barak, Barak," chided Dorum Locke, "Now's not a good time."

The goblin stepped past the human and into the man's foyer.

"Hey! I got a ton of programming to do for the Journeyman Merchant Society, I just can't..."

"I'll drop 3 points on your antique dagger if I sell it," the goblin shot quickly from the hip.

"Four and it's a deal," Locke held his finger out like a pistol.

"Done."

"Have a seat," the goblin made himself at home in Locke's eclectic townhouse. "What's so important?"

"I need some research done."

"And?"

"And I'm afraid I need to poke around in some Warlock historical databases."

"Go online and jack into the net, I'm sure..."

The goblin's hand came up halting Locke in place, "I already have, but there isn't enough detail to work with."

"And you want me to get you into the Institute's computer RES."

His beady eyes grew large as Barak's small fangs showed in his smile.

"That's worth four points," Locke was a computer genius and had supplemented his income by handling special projects for the JMS and many locals. He quickly theorized the goblin must have a way of making up the four points and then some.

The human gathered his hair into a ponytail, and herded Barak into his study. He snapped on his cyberjacking deck and tossed Barak a remote jack.

"Try the chair, it's more comfortable," he said herding the goblin away. He then sat where Barak had first gone. "Hey,  
this is the driver's seat." He stretched back into sofa, adjusted its posture until he looked like a pilot sitting on an acceleration couch. After Barak jacked-in, he activated his transfer pak and a wave of black over took them.

The pair sprung to life as the Port Eclipse RES popped up suddenly around them. It looked like a replica of the actual space station except the central nexus was filled with reddish electrical discharges and thick gloms of pulsing energy.

Locke phased the pair down to the first level. With a snap of his fingers he changed their avatars such that they resembled a pair of robots, both the same size.

They moved to the area where the port water company had its office. Next to it sat an old beggar in a simple rocking chair. Dorum's avatar removed a grenade and rolled it in front of the beggar. He looked at it but didn't move. It exploded,  
but instead of an explosion, it simply fractured into thirty pieces, each of which in turn changed into a large rat. This moved the beggar. He jumped up and stood on the chair screaming at the pair to help him. Locke cursed, raised his right hand and hit the beggar with a bolt of thick, white glue, glomming him to the wall and clogging up his mouth. After a few seconds the rats dissolved and Locke's avatar began touching the wall.

"Help me," he said and Barak followed suit.

After a few seconds the wall slid open, from a synchronized effort.

"The backdoor to the Inner City's RES," he said. He removed a small canister from his belt and spray painted a circle on the floor. A scantily clad, busty, female Catyr appeared immediately. Locked handed her 100 virtual credits "Sweety keep the old man happy for a a while."

"Sure shu-guh," she said in between snaps of her chewing gum. She stuck her tongue in old man's ear and his mumbled cries turned to soft moans of delight.

The backdoor resembled a tunnel, as much as they arrived inside the first RES, the Inner City flashed up around them. It too was laid out, replica-style.

Another snap of his fingers summoned a flying carpet and their avatars changed again, into humans dressed as medievel mages,  
pointy hats and all. After zooming across the landscape, they circled the tower-like keep of the Institute of Spatial Magicks and descended.

"What the hell are those things?" asked Barak's avatar nervously.

The inside of the Institute's Archive resembled an ancient castle and the files it contained looked like worn books sitting on twenty foot tall, wooden shelves. Periodically a ghost-like form would flit overhead and observe them before flying off.

"It's the system admin's daemons," explained Locke, "They think we're students using a guest pass."

No doubt the reason Locke's avatar had summoned a pair of bright orange capes for each of them to wear.

"The admin runs periodic checks, all routine," Locke's avatar strode around to the next aisle, where one of the shelves was marked with a large capital W.

"Here we go," he patted the dusty tomes, "Warlock marines should be nearby," and they were. Forty eight books of varying sizes were stacked on adjoining shelves. One could say the Institute's Archivist was thorough.

While Barak studied book titles for one containing regimental histories and background, Locke strode to the end of the shelf. He donned a pair of thick, spectacles and suddenly a pair of notes rezzed into being in front of him. They looked like worn parchment held up by crude thumbtacks.

"That's odd," he said squinting to read the left-most note. "It seems all the books on those shelves were accessed recently." He paged through 48 virtual notes.

Barak didn't care, then his shifty mind caught up to him. "Wait! Did you say all of them? By whom and when?"

"Ramswell Gaines, an undergrad, last week. What does it mean?" asked Locke, "Competition?"

"Maybe, or maybe not. Could be a coincidence." Barak's beady eyes narrowed. "Well at any rate, I need copies of both of these."

Locke's avatar pulled a wand from his belt and tapped each book, a duplicate appeared, he then folded each up like a piece of paper.  
As soon as Barak replaced the books on the shelf, one of the daemons showed up and updated each list.

"Let's go, I don't know how long that hooker will keep the old man busy for that hundred."

"I've been meaning to ask you about her," said Barak. Locked laughed. Goblins didn't get very much action.

With a snap of his fingers the RES melted away, replaced by thick white clouds and then they were both out of the RES and sitting in Locke's study.

"Computer," Locke ordered his desktop, "Display those two new files." Locke turned to Barak. "Who are you looking for?"

"Major Arlan Tuskgut, twenty third Warlock Marine regiment."

THE NEXT MORNING 9:45 AM ANTIQUE APPRAISALS ECLIPSE STATION LEVEL 9

"The thing's filled with chi," said Dorum Locke looking over the demonic statue that Erum the Star Elf had dropped off twenty minutes ago. Locke's martial discipline had taught him a few oriental secrets.

With his suspicions aroused, Barak had told the elf he'd need a day to appraise the statue. Erum didn't like it but finally gave in. As soon as the elf had gone, Barak called in Locke who took time to help his friend. He sensed the chi as soon as he entered Barak's store.

"And the gems in its eyes are real," the goblin put down his loupe. The pair were in the back workshop.

The body of the three-foot tall demon had a few minor nicks and gouges but overall it was in nice shape.

"What are you going to offer for it?"

"Twenty-five, maybe thirty thousand," said the Goblin grabbing the loupe and inspecting the engraving at the base. He picked out some dust and grime. It seemed genuine.

Locke's eyes mushroomed, "Gotta be worth ten times that."

"At least," Barak sat back. "Buyer's market. You know, I'm getting a magical tingling too." Barak was a psi-goblin.

"I assume you heard about the sighting of a Temporal Raider on the station?" Locke commented.

"Oh, yes. I plan on spending the night in my shop. With two million in inventory he'll have to take it over my dead body."

After a short silence, their attention focused back on the statue.

"Preservational magic?" Locke theorized.

"Yes! That might be why it's in such good condition." Barak hopped off his stool when the door bell tinkled and went to tend to his customer.

Locke examined it again. Beautiful workmanship. Amazing attention to detail, yet a part of him was suspicious too. Whatever it was that bothered him, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"At any rate," he thought, "Barak can't go wrong at twenty-five thousand," and made to leave, pausing at the door to the workshop briefly for one last look before heading out.

2:13 PM ITRAGON OFFICE ECLIPSE STATION LEVEL 10

"I really appreciate your involvement in this," Dorum Locke fished out a tiny, coin-sized data disk out of his pocket. "And to prove it, here's a complementary set of my new cyberjacking utilities," and handed them to Parlan.

The Itragon Trade Office was a small one, just getting underway and run by Corvus Auctor and Parlan. Parlan was no slouch when it came to cyberjacking either, he just wasn't as seasoned.

"No problem," Parlan drew up the chair to his workstation and insert the disk. Corvus Auctor came out of the bathroom.

"The bathroom's a mess, wet towels all over the floor," he said while drying his hands.

"Wasn't me," Parlan replied, "Probably Harmony and her late-night workouts."

Locke, who known both men for a while looked around the office, "Where is your girl?" Normally, Harmony was close by.

Corvus smiled, "She said she hurt herself last night, minor injury, but that she's getting burned out and needs a change of scenery.  
Right now she's lying on the deck of a sailboat in the Inner City, getting some sun. As a matter of fact she's asked to come on this trade mission. So you'll see her."

Locke nodded, his curiosity satisfied. Corvus walked over and joined the pair, staring over their shoulders at the deskcomp's holo-screen.

"What's going on?"

"Just checking out Dorum's utilities...a WATCHMAN, an EXORCIST and a STATIC anti-intrusion program. They're ok. Not worth the price of a trip though." The pair were ferrying Locke up into the Trade Worlds via their starship, and Parlan was joking.

Corvus, a mage by trade, seemed bewildered.

Locke laughed, "Yeah, sure my boy. The WATCHMAN and the EXORCIST contain limited-AI routines, which means when you run them you simply start them up and they'll do work by themselves. STATIC is very nasty. If you'd like, I'll demonstrate on you."

Parlan's smile turned into an emphatic: "No way!"

Corvus shrugged, "Well, we plan to shove off around dinner time," he patted Locke's shoulder, "Just keep your communicator on."

"I'll be ready," he produced another data disk and showed it to Parlan.

"What's that?"

"What I'm pitching to JMS. Real slick. Care for a test drive?"

And with that the two men jacked in and began testing. Corvus Auctor began penning a letter.

THE NEXT MORNING 9:29 AM ANTIQUE APPRAISALS ECLIPSE STATION LEVEL 9

With a feeling of satisfaction Barak watched a pair of security men from the port make their rounds outside his shop.

There had been an emergency meeting of the station's retailers who'd requested special help from Port Security. Zondas a Promethean,  
who was Chief of Security, promised he'd put his people on twelve hour shifts and increase the frequency of patrols during "night hours"  
when people felt the most vulnerable.

Barak spent a sleepless night in his shop, favorite vibro-katana in hand watching over things like a miser. His dwarven partner Vord was away on assignment, and his friend Locke had shipped out with the Itragon crew, leaving him alone. Fortunately his neighbors,  
another pair of shop owners agreed that they should keep tabs on each other, and the night passed uneventfully.

Barak's door bell tinkled.

The goblin shuffled out, it was the down-on-his-luck elf.

"Where is it? Do you have it? Has it been stolen?" the barrage of questions left the elf breathless.

"Of course, everything's fine. It's in my vault."

"I'd too much to drink and slept all night and woke up this morning to the news about the Temporal Raider."

"Yes, we were all well aware of it last night. I assure you our port security is quite vigilant. And just to be safe, I kept it company all night." The pair strolled into the back room, where the magnificent statue stood.

"That's a relief. Did you get a chance to appraise it?"

"All night. But yes I did arrive at a figure. Twenty six thousand credits."

The smile on Erum's faced vanished. He looked like he was in shock.

"The name you mentioned, wasn't in any of my databases, apparently that sort of information is available only upon direct request of his majesty's archivist or the regimental leader and they take their time about such things," lied the goblin, not mentioning his little trip into virtual space to research the piece. "I might be able to do better if you're willing to wait a bit. I understand the Regimental Publcity Office takes seven to fourteen days to respond to external information requests." Barak had no idea if there even was such an office.

"I...see," the elf sat on a nearby chair. "Could you make it twenty eight? That was Major Tuskgut's lucky number."

Barak had to hold back for a few seconds, before putting on his kind face and accepting the offer. The paperwork was completed in a few minutes as the goblin detailed the fine print of the sales document.

The elf bade a tearful farewell to the item before leaving.

"Six to one odds he's back at the bar tonight for round two," thought the goblin.

THE NEXT MORNING 9:42 AM OPEN SPACE HOURGLASS NEBULA ABOARD THE QUICKSILVER

Parlan re-entered the cockpit of the starship, a small smirk appeared on his face.

"They're still..." he began.

"Cohabitating?" Locked finished.

"Yup."

The QUICKSILVER had engaged it's faster than light drive an hour after leaving Port Eclipse yesterday. With a top speed of 1.7 light years per hour, the small, scaled, dart-shaped craft had moved just over 66 light years from home. Within two hours of liftoff, Corvus and his shapely girlfriend had confined themselves in the aft cabin. The occaisional grunt and moan had escaped out into the passageway.

"She's uh, a babe."

"Yeah, lucky bastard," commented Parlan, who once had eyes for Harmony Frost too. "He get's this starship and then gets her."

"What about you?"

That was all water under the bridge now. They trio had worked together, adventured togther and had bonded, more or less.

"Me? Interested in her?" Parlan shook his head, "No, although I wouldn't mind signing my name to a piece of...work like that."

Locke chuckled then abruptly stopped, "That's it!"

"What? You want her?"

"No. What you said: signing my name to a piece of work."

"What?"

"Barak the psi-goblin on level nine runs an antique shop. He and I were looking over an item yesterday before we left. There was something about it that was funny. It had no signature, stamp or mark made by the maker."

"Okay, if you say so," Parlan was fuzzy on the whole theory since he only had the vaguest idea of what Locke was talking about.

"All craftsman mark their goods in some way. This one had none," the computer man looked around the empty cockpit, the only thing visible were a pair of holographic portals that simulated the ship's movement through space. "Are we still within comm range of Port Eclipse?"

Parlan spoke to the ship and another holo-panel sprang up showing them ten light years beyond comm range. "No, besides we'd have to stop and make the broadcast, then wait for a reply."

Parlan brought up a navigational map of the sector.

"Tell you what," he pointed out the next planet the ship was stopping at. "Shyme is only 11 hours away and they're hooked into the Trade Worlds comm-net. When we get there you can talk to Port Eclipse in real time via the network's relay subsystem."

Locke thought of what Barak was going to pay for it, which wasn't bad, the piece was worth that at least.

"Yeah, it can wait."

THE NEXT MORNING 7:18 AM ANTIQUE APPRAISALS ECLIPSE STATION LEVEL 9

Barak entered his shop as usual and went to turn off his alarm. Since there had been no more sightings of the Dimensional Raider on the station things had gotten back to normal. He brought the lights up and went to insert his 12-digit key. Strangely, the alarm was turned off.

"Did I forget?"

His eye caught the display case closest to him.

It was empty. A knot grew in his stomach.

He moved from case to case. Each had their locks melted away and its contents removed.

The goblin felt sick.

He stumbled into the backroom and stared in horror at his tiny vault. Something had melted through the door and the statue was gone. There had been two paintings inside and they were now ashes.

He gaped at the blowtorched safe for a few moments, the calmly walked over to the comm-set and dialed security.

THAT SAME MORNING 9:03 AM DIAMOND MARCH HOTEL PRISM PLANET PARADISE FEDERATION

Finding Ovok's Dream Pool was simple for the shifter since they were such good friends.

After taking Barak's token payment, the shifter booked passage on a starship heading for the nearby vacation world of Varo.  
He didn't want to be on the station when Barak discovered his store had been plundered.

The shifter and his small demonic familiar, slipped through the membrane of the changeling's dream pool and found themselves inside a slowly pulsing, sphere-shaped expanse. Ovok was there, laying quietly not dreaming, while a pair of minor dream personas lay inert nearby.

Erum had his familiar drop the bag of artifacts from Barak's store and stand still. Obediently the small gargoyle turned itself into living stone and froze in place. It was important that the pair not wake the sleeping changeling up.

The mage began chanting a spell, and in response, Ovok began tossing in his sleep. Lights of all colors began appearing, flashing softly at first and with a slow pace that got faster and faster, while the lights got brighter and brighter until finally a tear opened up inside the Dream Pool.

The mage whisked himself, the bag and his familiar through it and they travelled hundreds of light years in a single step: right into Ovok's room. Then in response to the snap of his fingers, the tear mended itself and the lights stopped.

Erum's hand shook the changeling Ovok and woke him from his sleep.

"Ummm, you made it?"

Erum brandished the bag, "Oh yes."

"Any fallout?"

"Not so far. And relax," said the shifter, "The goblin's insured."

THE END 


End file.
